Surgeon of Death
by Indra Kusuma
Summary: Naruto Bael adalah iblis yang telah hidup 100 tahun. Dia adalah pemakan buah paling langka di Underworld, Akuma no Mi yang membuatnya mendapatkan kekuatan luar biasa. Tidak hanya satu, Naruto menemukan 5 Akuma no Mi lainnya. Dengan seluruh budak Evil Piece pemakan Akuma no Mi, Naruto berniat mewujudkan impiannya yaitu menjadi salah satu dari YONDAI MAOU! AU! OOC! Slight Cross OP!
1. The Devil Fruit Users

**AN:** Maaf _Fic_ ini di _re-publish_. Plot saya rombak sebagian. Di sini Naruto punya Haki dan Rokushiki. Naruto memiliki sifat pendiam, _cool_ , dan sesekali beringas ketika sedang bertarung.

* * *

 **Surgeon of Death**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Genre:** Adventure/Fantasy

 **Rated:** M

 **Warning:** OOC ( _Out of Character_ ), OC! AU ( _Alternate Universe)_! Smart Naruto! Devil Fruit Naruto! Haki Naruto! Rokushiki Naruto! Over Powered! Slight Crossover with **One Piece**.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

" _ **The Devil Fruit Users"**_

* * *

Pernah mendengar Tim Akuma no Mi (Buah Iblis)? Jika kalian pernah mendengarnya maka respon yang kalian tunjukkan adalah merinding, berkeringat dingin, dan segala bentuk ekspresi ketakutan lainnya.

 _King_ dari tim itu adalah Naruto Bael. Seorang iblis yang telah hidup selama 100 tahun namun perawakannya masih sama seperti remaja berumur 19 tahunan. Dia juga merupakan adik dari Sairaorg Bael –seorang iblis muda terkuat saat ini.

Sekilas tentang Sairaorg, dia adalah _High Class Devil_ dengan perawakan kekar, memiliki rambut hitam jabrik. Kekuatannya berada di fisik. Dia adalah masternya kekuatan fisik. Sairaorg tidak memiliki kekuatan _Power of Destruction_ sebagai mana mestinya. Namun dia tidak berkecil hati dan melatih dirinya sendiri sampai melampaui batas. Itulah yang membuatnya memiliki fisik yang sangat kuat.

Berbeda dengan Naruto Bael. Dia adalah _High Class Devil_ yang memiliki cukup banyak _Demonic Power_ , namun sama seperti kakaknya, Naruto tak dapat menggunakan _Power of Destruction_ sebagaimana ciri khas dari _clan_ Bael.

Naruto juga adalah pemakan Buah Iblis pertama dalam sejarah sekaligus penemu Buah Iblis. Dulu saat berlatih dia tidak sengaja menemukan buah aneh berbentuk hati berwarna merah. Akibat rasa penasaran Naruto langsung memakan buah itu dan mendapatkan kekuatan. Tidak hanya itu, Naruto juga dapat merasakan letak-letak Buah Iblis lainnya sehingga dia dapat dengan mudah mengumpulkan seluruh Buah Iblis di Underworld.

Buah Iblis yang Naruto makan mengandung kekuatan unik. Naruto dapat membuat ruangan operasi berbentuk kubah berwarna biru transparan. Di dalam kubah itu Naruto dapat melakukan sesuatu sesuka hatinya. Naruto menamai Buah Iblis itu dengan nama Ope Ope no Mi.

Tentang Buah Iblis, konon menurut legenda yang beredar Buah Iblis adalah pecahan-pecahan kekuatan Lucifer Sejati –Sang Raja Iblis yang disegel ke dalam buah sebelum kematiannya. Entah benar atau tidak, legenda itu belum terbukti kebenarannya karena tidak ada yang tahu kejadian yang sesungguhnya tentang kemunculan Buah Iblis.

Dengan 5 buah iblis yang terkumpul, Naruto mulai mencari _Peerage Evil Piece_ -nya untuk mewujudkan mimpinya. Naruto mempunyai pimpi ingin menjadi salah satu dari Yondai Maou –empat iblis terkuat yang menduduki posisi tertinggi di Underworld, singkatnya mereka adalah pemimpin kaum iblis.

 _Evil Piece_ berbentuk seperti mainan catur. Prinsip _Evil Piece_ sesuai dengan prinsip permainan catur. Inilah barang penemuan Ajuka Astaroth atau yang sekarang bernama Ajuka Beelzebub untuk memperbanyak kaum iblis. Dia adalah salah satu dari Yondai Maou bergelar Beelzebub.

Sejauh ini, Naruto telah berkarir cukup sukses dengan memainkan Rating Game –permainan bertarung dari kalangan iblis dengan aturan seperti permainan catur, tujuan dari game ini adalah menaikkan kelas dan peringkat seorang iblis, juga menentukan siapa iblis terkuat pada zamannya dan berpotensi mendekatkan diri pada posisi Yondai Maou. Total Naruto sudah memainkan 6 pertandingan Rating Game dan semuanya menang. Membuat eksistensi Naruto melesat dikalangan para iblis muda.

Naruto juga dijuluki **Surgeon of Death** (Dokter Bedah Kematian) karena kemampuannya menyembuhkan dan melukai bagian-bagian organ dalam tubuh seseorang tanpa melukai fisik luarnya. Naruto juga pernah memamerkan kekuatannya dengan mengoperasi paru-paru salah satu pelayannya dengan sempurna.

Dengan kekuatan dan bantuan dari para pelayannya, Naruto akan mewujudkan impiannya untuk menjadi salah satu dari YONDAI MAOU!

* * *

 **-5.30 PM, Kuoh City-**

Sore hari yang cerah disebuah kota kecil di Jepang yang bernama Kuoh. Kota ini merupakan wilayah kekuasaan keluarga iblis Gremory dan Sistri. Namun untuk manusia biasa yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia supranatural kota ini merupakan kota wisata dengan taman-tamannya yang indah.

Disebuah rumah berlantai 2 yang berada di sebelah barat kota Kuoh, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang menatap matahari yang hampir terbenam. Pemuda itu bernama Naruto Bael. Tunggu! Kenapa rambut Naruto pirang? Tidak berwarna hitam seperti ciri _clan_ bael pada umumnya? Itu karena efek samping dari memakan Buah Iblis. Semua pemakan Buah Iblis pasti mendapatkan efek samping, namun berbeda-beda.

"Kau selalu saja melakukan hal ini setiap hari, Ketua." Komen seseorang dari belakang Naruto.

Naruto menengok ke belakang, melihat siapa yang mengomentari dirinya karena selalu melihat matahari terbenam setiap hari.

"Dohnaseek! Kau mengganggu saja," Kata Naruto sedikit keras namun sarat akan ketegasan. Sepertinya dia terganggu oleh komentar Dohnaseek. "Ada apa?"

"Ini sudah saatnya. Sebentar lagi kita akan menemui tim Rias-ojousama." Lelaki berpakaian jas hitam ala detektif itu berkata sambil membungkuk, meminta maaf pada majikannya.

"Begitu, aku hampir lupa."

Naruto berbalik untuk menatap matahari terbenam sekali lagi. Setelah itu dia mendekati Dohnaseek dan berjalan melewatinya. Dohnaseek mengikuti dari belakang.

Dohnaseek merupakan pelayan atau _peerage_ Naruto yang mengkonsumsi 2 bidak _Rook_. Dia memakan Buah Iblis bernama Bari Bari no Mi yang membuatnya dapat memunculkan dan mengendalikan sebuah _barrier_ berwarna hijau transparan. Selama perburuan iblis liar yang diikuti Dohnaseek dulu, _barrier_ -nya tak pernah sekalipun tertembus. Pertahanan _barrier_ Dohnaseek lebih kuat dari pertahanan sihir yang berlapis-lapis sekalipun.

Dohnaseek dulunya merupakan seorang Da-Tenshin (Malaikat Jatuh) –Malaikat yang diusir dari Surga kerena membangkang. Dia direkrut oleh Naruto setelah bentrok dengan Rias Gremory 6 bulan lalu. Naruto menyelamatkan Dohnaseek dari serangan pemusnah Rias tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Sebagai rasa terima kasih Dohnaseek bersedia menjadi bagian dari _peerage_ Naruto.

Dohnaseek adalah orang ke-4 yang menjadi _peerage_ Naruto.

 _Tap tap tap_

Tak terasa Naruto telah sampai di ruang tengah sekaligus ruang berkumpul para _peerage_ -nya di lantai 1. Naruto memandang setiap wajah para budaknya dengan seksama.

"Sudah berkumpul semuanya ya…" gumam Naruto yang dapat didengar oleh seluruh anggota _peerage_ -nya.

"Nfufufufu… aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Rias Gremory, adik dari Maou Lucifer, Sirzech Lucifer." Kata seseorang yang memiliki tinggi tubuh 2,3 meter dengan perawakan laki-laki berumur 30 tahunan. Memiliki otot ideal yang mencerminkan seberapa kuat kekuatan fisiknya. Memiliki rambut hitam pendek serta memakai kacamata hitam. Tak lupa seringai yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sabar dulu, Kamakuri Cracker." Ucapan sinis keluar dari mulut Dohnaseek. Jujur, dia kurang suka melihat Kamakuri yang selalu menyeringai. Itu membuat keadaan di sekitarnya jadi mencekam.

Kamakuri Cracker. Seorang iblis yang berasal dari _clan_ Cracker - _clan_ di Underworld yang memiliki hawa membunuh besar sejak mereka lahir. Ditakdirkan untuk bertarung dalam medan perang. Para Cracker adalah iblis gila bertarung. Tak heran mereka dijadikan prajurit Underworld sejak dulu.

Kamakuri mengkonsumsi 2 bidak _Knight_ yang membuatnya dianugerahi kecepatan Dewa. Dia memakan Buah Iblis bernama Ito Ito no Mi yang membuatnya dapat memanipulasi benang super kuat dan tajam. Sebagai ahli petarung, Kamakuri dapat dengan cepat mengendalikan kekuatan benangnya.

Dahulu Naruto tak sengaja bertemu dengan Kamakuri dan merekrutnya karena merasakan hawa membunuh yang besar dalam diri Kamakuri. Naruto berfikir, jika memiliki hawa membunuh yang besar maka sudah dipastikan bahwa Kamakuri merupakan iblis kuat, dan itu terbukti.

Kamakuri tanpa pikir panjang menyetujui rekrutan dari Naruto karena merasa bosan di Pasukan Underworld. Setelah pertarungannya yang terakhir kira-kira 100 tahun yang lalu dalam _Civil War Underworld_ , peperangan antara Fraksi Maou Lama dan Pemerintah Iblis Baru, Underworld menjadi damai karena Fraksi Maou Lama dapat dikalahkan. Hal itu membuat Kamakuri tak dapat menyalurkan hasrat bertarungnya sehingga dia merasa sangat bosan di Pasukan Underworld karena kerjaannya hanya mengawasi daerah perbatasan.

Kedatangan Naruto merupakan angin baru bagi Kamakuri. Dia jadi memiliki jalan untuk menyalurkan hasrat bertarungnya.

Kamakuri adalah orang ke-2 yang menjadi _peerage Naruto_.

"Hoo, kau berani memerintahku untuk sabar mantan Da-Tenshin?" balas Kamakuri.

"Terserah." Dohnaseek tak mau melanjutkan agrumennya dengan Kamakuri. Dia memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

"Nfufufufu… oy jangan murung seperti itu."

Dohnaseek tak menanggapi lagi ucapan Kamakuri.

Naruto lalu memandang ke wajah _peerage_ -nya yang lain. Dia memandang seorang gadis berwajah imut, memiliki warna mata merah darah, berambut pirang serta memiliki telinga lancip.

Yang ditatap secara intenspun memalingkan pandangannya. Pipinya bersemu merah tanda sedang tersipu. "Na-Naruto- _sama_." Ucapnya tergagap.

"Valerie- _chan_ , mukamu memerah." Goda seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang.

Valerie Tepes nama panjangnya, adalah seorang Vampir berdarah campuran Manusia. Dia dibenci oleh bangsanya sendiri karena berdarah campuran. Naruto menemukannya di perbatasan wilayah Vampir Tepes yang ada di Rumania.

Valerie Tepes memiliki _Sacred Gear_ yang termasuk ke dalam golongan Longinus –golongan _Sacred Gear_ terkuat. Nama _Sacred Gear_ -nya adalah _Sephiroth Graal_ atau sering disebut relik _Holy Grail_. Kekuatan dari _Sacred Gear_ ini sangat luar biasa, salah satunya dapat membangkitkan jiwa yang telah mati.

Sebagai anggota _peerage_ Naruto, tentu Valerie mendapatkan Buah Iblis. Dia memakan Buah Iblis bernama Phoenix Phoenix no Mi yang memungkinkan dirinya berubah menjadi burung Phoenix dan dapat menyembuhkan luka seberat apapun.

Valerie mengkonsumsi 2 bidak _Bishop_. Menjadikannya orang ke-3 yang menjadi _peerage_ Naruto.

"E-eh? Benarkah itu Raynare- _san?_ " kaget Valerie yang mengetahui mukanya memerah karena ditatap terus oleh sang majikan.

"Hahaha tentu saja Valerie- _chan_. Aku bingung kenapa mukamu selalu memerah setiap ditatap oleh Naruto _-sama_."

Raynare awalnya sama seperti Dohnaseek. Dia adalah seorang mantan Malaikat Jatuh yang diselamatkan oleh Naruto. Jika saja Naruto tidak menolongnya maka dia akan menjadi tumpukan bulu hitam dan mati. Raynare diselamatkan setelah hendak dimusnahkan oleh Rias akibat konflik _Sacred Gear Twilight Healing_.

Dia juga memakan Buah Iblis bernama Mero Mero no Mi yang memungkinkan Raynare dapat merubah makhluk hidup yang menyukainya menjadi batu. Apapun itu, asal ada ketertarikan kepada Raynare maka dia bisa merubahnya menjadi batu semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Benar-benar kekuatan yang gila sekaligus unik.

Raynare merupakan orang ke-5 yang bergabung menjadi _peerage_ Naruto. Dia mengkonsumsi 8 bidak _Pawn_ sekaligus.

Setelah puas memandang Valerie, Naruto lalu menatap Raynare. Namun hanya sebentar yang membuat Raynare cemberut.

Naruto memandang _peerage_ terakhirnya yang sedang duduk di ujung sofa. Seorang wanita dengan penampilan berumur 20 tahun. Memakai pakaian _gothic-lolita_ dengan warna dominan ungu. Dia sedang memutar-mutar payung ungunya sambil melihat keluar jendela. Wajahnya cantik, tak kalah cantik dengan Valerie maupun Raynare.

Wanita itu selalu memasang wajah datar, namun disitulah kecantikannya terpancarkan. Kecantikan misterius, membuat orang yang menatapnya dibuat tertarik karena ingin lebih dalam mengetahui seluk beluk wanita berparas datar itu.

Namun ada yang sedikit tidak biasa. Setiap kali wanita itu menghembuskan nafas lewat mulut, selalu ada asap yang keluar. Entah apa itu.

"Oy Walburga, kau ditatap oleh Naruto- _sama_ tuh," ucap Raynare.

"Aku tahu." Balas datar Walburga tanpa mengubah pandangannya.

Walburga dulunya seorang manusia yang bekerja sebagai penyihir. Dia merupakan pemilik salah satu _Sacred Gear_ Longinus _Incinerate Anthem_ atau sering disebut _Holy Cross_. Kekuatan _Sacred Gear_ -nya adalah dapat memanipulasi api ungu suci yang sangat kuat dan panas.

Walburga menjadi _peerage_ Naruto sejak dia masih kecil. Walburga memakan Buah Iblis paling kuat diantara yang lainnya yaitu Magu Magu no Mi yang memungkinkan dia dapat memanipulasi dan mengendalikan magma super panas. Tubuhnya juga menjadi tak dapat disentuh oleh siapapun kecuali Naruto.

Walburga adalah orang pertama yang menjadi _peerage_ Naruto sekaligus mengkonsumsi bidak _Queen_.

Itulah nama-nama anggota Tim Buah Iblis. Nama-nama yang akan melegenda kelak.

"Baguslah jika seluruhnya sudah berkumpul. Ayo kita ke Kuoh Gakuen dan bertemu dengan Rias sebelum dia pergi untuk berlatih." Kata Naruto. Dia lalu melirik Walburga lagi.

Seakan mengerti dengan maksud sang majikan. Walburga lalu berdiri dan menciptakan lingkaran sihir teleport. Semua orang masuk ke lingkaran sihir itu. Tidak lama kemudian mereka menghilang.

* * *

 **-5.45 PM, Kuoh Gakuen-**

Kuoh Gakuen merupakan sekolah swasta terbesar di kota Kuoh. Mayoritas penghuni sekolah ini adalah perempuan karena sebelumnya Kuoh Gakuen adalah sekolah khusus perempuan.

Di lapangan olahraga, sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta dan muncullah ke-6 orang. Mereka adalah anggota Tim Buah Iblis.

"Aku tak menyangka ada sekolah sebesar ini," gumam Valerie.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, beberapa orang muncul dari depan. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, mereka merupakan siswa dan siswi sekolah ini. Yang paling depan sekaligus pemimpin dari orang-orang itu adalah gadis berambut merah panjang.

"Rias Gremory," Naruto berkata datar.

"Naruto? ada apa kau datang kesini?" tanya Rias. Sebelumnya Rias sempat merasakan hawa kehadiran di sekitar lapangan. Jadinya dia segera bergegas untuk mengecek bersama _peerage_ -nya.

"Hanya ingin menemuimu saja… dan mengatakan sesuatu,"

"Apa itu?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sangat menantikan pertandingan kita. Aku tertarik untuk bertarung denganmu nanti di _Rating Game_ 1 minggu lagi. Kau yang telah menarik perhatian iblis muda lainnya dengan mengalahkan salah satu dari Dewa Jahat Norse, Loki."

"Begitu. Aku juga sebenarnya tertarik untuk bertarung denganmu, bahkan mengalahkanmu. Naruto, sepupuku." Rias berucap tegas sambil menyilangkan tangannya di bawah dada. Para _peerage_ -nya tersenyum optimis.

"Sepertinya menarik bertarung dengan musuh lama." Kata Raynare yang muncul dari belakang tubuh Kamakuri. Diikuti dengan Dohnaseek.

Sontak saja Rias beserta beberapa budaknya yang mengetahui dua orang itu kaget dengan mata terbelalak.

"Kalian? Bagaimana bisa?" ucapan tak percaya keluar dari mulut seorang remaja berambut coklat jabrik, Hyoudou Issei.

"Apa?! Bukannya aku telah memusnahkan mereka dulu?" Rias masih tak percaya dengan kehadiran Raynare dan Dohnaseek.

"Kejadian sebenarnya tak seperti itu." ucap Dohnaseek sambil membenarkan letak topinya.

 **Boost Boost Boost**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras dari sarung tangan naga yang dikeluarkan Issei. Jelas terlihat emosinya naik pesat. Kenangan menyakitkan tentang Asia pun berputar cepat di kepalanya.

"SIALAN! KENAPA KALIAN MASIH HIDUP?!" teriak Issei sambil melesat cepat menyerang 2 orang yang dibencinya tanpa pikir panjang. Rias dan yang lainnya pun tak sanggup menahan Issei karena pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba.

Issei melesat cepat dan hampir sampai di tempat targetnya. Namun dia dibuat berhenti mendadak setelah insting bertarungnya berteriak awas. Issei melihat di depannya kini berdiri sesosok laki-laki kekar berbadan tinggi yang memancarkan hawa membunuh besar.

"Nfufufu… jadi kau yang dijuluki sang Sekiryuutei? Menarik! Aku akan menunggumu di _Rating Game_ yang akan datang."

Entah apa yang terjadi pada Issei, tubuhnya bergetar dengan sendirinya. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. 'Ada apa dengan orang ini? aku seperti melihat Malaikat Maut.' Batin Issei ketakutan.

"Cukup!" Naruto berteriak. Membuat seluruh pasang mata melihatnya. "Kami ke sini bukan untuk cari masalah. Kamu datang hanya untuk berbicara. Jadi, Kamakuri turunkan tekanan hawa membunuhmu."

Tanpa sepatah katapun, Kamakuri menurunkan tekanan hawa membunuhnya membuat Issei sedikit lebih tenang.

"Rias, saat _Rating Game_ nanti aku tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai sepupuku, melainkan lawanku. Jadi aku akan serius berhadapan denganmu. Kau juga harus begitu."

"Ya. Aku juga tak akan menganggapmu sebagai sepupuku. Aku akan menganggapmu sebagai seorang lawan yang wajib dikalahkan."

Naruto tersenyum. Ini yang dia harapkan dari sepupu manisnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu di _Rating Game_ tahunan 1 minggu lagi. Pertarungan kita sebagai pembuka, jadi harus meriah kan?"

"Benar. Aku setuju denganmu." Rias tersenyum mantap. Baginya, Naruto tak berubah sedikit pun. Tetap menjadi Naruto dulu yang selalu memberikan dorongan semangat untuk dirinya. Bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Sampai jumpa."

Dengan ucapan terakhir Naruto, dia dan seluruh _peerage_ -nya lenyap dalam lingkaran sihir teleport.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Bagaimana? Apa lebih bagus dari yang sebelumnya? _Setting_ waktu _fic_ ini setelah penyerangan Loki (Animenya).

Sekian. Jangan lupa _review_ ya.

* * *

 **© Indra Kusuma**


	2. The Dark Market

Entah kenapa, ini yang duluan di _update_.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

" _ **The Dark Market"**_

* * *

Ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib adalah markas utama Rias beserta _peerage_ -nya. Di dalam sudah berkumpul para anggota Rias yang seluruhnya adalah murid Kuoh Gakuen. Rias yang duduk di mejanya menatap serius kepada seluruh pelayannya. Ini penting untuk Rias, dia harus memikirkan strategi matang untuk bertarung melawan tim Naruto.

"Kalian semua dengarkan! Lawan pertama kita di _rating game_ adalah tim Akuma no Mi yang diketuai oleh Naruto Bael, sepupuku. Ingat ini baik-baik, mereka bukan tim biasa." kata Rias serius.

Seluruh orang menatap Rias dengan serius. Mereka mengangguk membenarkan perkataan _King_ -nya. Kecuali 2 orang yang menatap Rias dengan tatapan bingung. Mereka adalah Issei dan Asia Argeto.

"Ano… Buchou?" panggil Issei.

"Ada apa Issei?"

"Hem… etto… memang seberapa hebat tim sepupu Buchou itu?"

Rias menghela nafas. Wajar kalau Issei tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Naruto. Selain merupakan anggota baru, Issei juga baru pertama kali bertatap muka dengan Naruto. "Hm, bagaimana mengatakannya ya… Naruto Bael telah melakukan _rating game_ sebanyak 6 kali, dan seluruhnya menang. Sampai saat ini dia belum terkalahkan. Kekuatan yang dimilikinya juga sangat menakutkan. Lengah sedikit saja, kau akan kalah." Jelas Rias membuat Issei sulit menelan ludah.

"Ara ara~ yang dikatakan Buchou benar. Naruto- _kun_ itu orangnya berbahaya lho." Timpal Akeno.

Sebagai sahabat Rias dari kecil. Akeno mengenal Naruto cukup dekat karena pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali dan sempat mengobrol lama. Akeno tak terlalu tahu bagaimana sifat Naruto sebenarnya. Yang jelas, Akeno mengetahui Naruto sebagai orang yang kuat dan berbahaya. Kenapa berbahaya? Entahlah, dirinya sendiri juga bingung kenapa bisa berfikiran kalau Naruto itu berbahaya. Mungkin karena tatapan Naruto yang tajam dan dingin, juga karena hawanya yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Aku akan berjuang sekuat mungkin Buchou! Aku tak peduli lawanku seperti apa, yang jelas aku akan memenangkan _rating game_ ini!" teriak Issesi semangat.

Semua menatap kaget Issei. Sedetik kemudian seluruh kelompok Penelitian Ilmu Gaib tersenyum. Mereka yang tadinya was-was dan pesimis kini mulai optimis. Semangat mereka seakan-akan terbakar. Pemicunya? Kata-kata semangat yang dilontarkan Issei. Dia memang memiliki aura berbeda. Aura yang dapat membuat orang disekitarnya bersemangat.

Rias berdiri, membuat seluruh pasang mata beralih padanya. "Kita harus optimis menang! Kita akan menjadi tim pertama yang dapat mengalahkan tim Naruto! Kalian semua, berjuanglah dengan keras agar kemenangan dapat diraih!"

"Yosh!"

Semuanya berkata dengan penuh semangat.

* * *

Malam menjelang di kota Kuoh. Sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam, namun aktifitas di Kuoh masih terbilang ramai. Terlihat Naruto yang duduk sambil membaca buku di dekat jendela yang sengaja ia buka. Angin berhembus masuk ke dalam, menerpa kulit tan milik Naruto.

Suasana di sini cukup tentram. Tidak ada suara ribut seperti di pusat kota. Jujur saja, Naruto suka suasana yang hening tanpa ada kegaduhan yang dapat membuat telinganya panas. Karena itulah dia memutuskan bertempat tinggal di pinggiran kota yang jarang terkena keramaian. Kecuali hari-hari tertentu seperti hari festival budaya Jepang.

Naruto terlihat berkonsentrasi dengan buku yang dibacanya. Tak pernah dia terlihat memalingkan pandangan dari buku yang dibacanya. Wajahnya datar, namun matanya bergerak cepat.

Naruto berada di ruang pribadinya. Ruangan luas dengan hanya memiliki 1 jendela besar. Ruang ini mirip seperti kamar tidur.

 _Tok tok tok_

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara seseorang yang mengetuk pintu. Naruto tak memperdulikan itu, dia tetap melanjutkan acara bacanya.

 _Tok tok tok_

Lagi, suara pintu yang diketuk. Namun Naruto masih tak memperdulikannya.

 _Krieet_

Kini, suara seseorang yang membuka pintu. Itu Walburga. Dia lalu masuk ke dalam tanpa menutup pintu. Dan Naruto pun sama sekali tak menarik pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dia baca.

"Dia sudah datang, Tuan Muda." Kata Walburga datar sambil membungkuk hormat.

Mendengar ucapan _Queen_ -nya itu, gerakan mata Naruto terhenti di tengah. Dia menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya lalu menatap Walburga datar.

Sedetik kemudian Naruto menyeringai lebar.

Naruto berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Saat melewati kasur, dia mengambil mantel kuning yang tergeletak di kasur lalu memakainya di bahu. Membiarkan mantel itu bergerak bebas tertiup angin.

Naruto berjalan santai melewati Walburga. Lalu menuruni tangga. Walburga ikut di belakang Tuannya setelah sebelumnya menutup kembali pintu. Tujuan Naruto saat ini adalah lantai bawah tanah. Naruto sedikit mendekorasi rumahnya dan menambah beberapa lantai di dasar tanah. Total ada 2 lantai yang ada di dasar tanah. Ini semua Naruto lalukan untuk bisnisnya.

Terlihat seluruh anggota sudah berkumpul di depan pintu yang menuju ruang bawah tanah. Naruto tak mempermasalahkan itu dan terus berjalan sampai di depan pintu. Ia lalu membuka pintu dan turun ke bawah menuju ruang bawah tanah. Tempat pertemuan rahasia dengan rekan-rekan bisnisnya. Seluruh anggotanya mengikuti di belakang.

"Maaf membuat kalian menungu lama," kata Naruto yang sudah berhadapan dengan rekan bisnisnya. Dia lalu duduk di sofa empuk yang sudah disediakan khusus untuknya. Para anggota Naruto hanya berdiri di belakang.

"Tak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan sifatmu ini."

Dari suaranya. Bisa dikatakan orang yang bertemu dengan Naruto adalah seorang perempuan. Dia memiliki surai panjang berwarna hitam legam.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Jangan-jangan kau akan menyuruhku untuk membantai lagi." Naruto berkata sambil tertawa pelan.

"Sayangnya iya. Kau tahu 'kan aku terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi anggota yang membangkang,"

"Lalu kenapa kau repot-repot menyuruh kami? Bukannya masih banyak anggotamu yang dapat diperintah sesuka hatimu?"

"Memang benar. Tapi sayangnya para bawahanku terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi tikus-tikus pembangkang. Jadinya aku menyuruhmu. Seperti dulu."

"Haha… kau berbicara seakan kau atasanku. Ingat ini baik-baik, kita hanya rekan bisnis saja." Naruto berkata datar sambil memincingkan matanya. Mengintimidasi orang yang duduk tepat di depannya. Meskipun dia tahu wanita di depannya tak akan terpengaruh sedikit pun.

"Hn." Hanya itulah balasan atas ucapan Naruto.

"Naruto Bael! Setelah ini aku ingin bertarung denganmu!" Seru suara yang bersumber dari seorang lelaki berambut perak yang berdiri di belakang tamu Naruto.

Naruto menatap pemuda perak itu sambil terkekeh pelan. "Rupanya kau masih belum jera juga ya. Berapa kalipun kau mengajakku bertarung hasilnya sama saja. Kau akan kalah."

Rahang pemuda perak itu mengeras, tanda amarahnya naik. "Kau! Sialan. Jangan remehkan aku!"

"Hahaha, aku tak meremehkanmu. Itulah kenyataannya. Apa kau sudah lupa kekalahan telakmu? Kau yang dengan sombongnya berani menantangku dan mengarahkan pukulan padaku. Lalu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi? Di luar dugaan 'kan? Kau malah terpotong-potong dengan hanya 1 seranganku. Memalukan! Kau tak pantas menyandang gelas Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa!"

"Apa! Tarik kembali ucapan-"

"Hentikan Vali! Tak ada gunanya mencari ribut di sini!"

Suara feminin datar itu sukses membekam mulut pemuda perak itu yang bernama lengkap Vali Lucifer. Dengan kesal Vali pun mendecih sambil memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

"Maaf atas suasana yang sedikit memanas ini."

"Ya, tak perlu dipikirkan."

"Kembali ke topik semula. Aku ingin kau membantai seluruh Fraksi Maou Lama yang sudah menentangku. Mereka tidak layak hidup di dunia ini lagi. Sebagai imbalannya…,"

Tanpa ada sedikit gerakan apapun, muncul lingkaran sihir di atas meja dengan tiba-tiba. Lingkaran sihir itu mengeluarkan sejumlah tumpukan uang yang cukup besar. Jika dihitung, mungkin uang yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu berjumlah lebih dari 200 juta yen.

"… adalah uang ini."

"Hahaha, entah kenapa aku merasa seperti pembunuh bayaran. Tapi bagaimanapun, aku akan menerimanya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Lakukan secepatnya! Oh satu lagi, Fraksi Maou Lama akan melakukan kudeta saat _Rating Game_ berjalan. Anggap saja informasi ini adalah bonus untukmu."

"Begitu ya. Seperti yang diharapkan dari Sang Ketidakbatasan, _**Ouroborus Dragon**_ … Ophis. Kau memang selalu mengetahui apapun."

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu." Kata Ophis sambil berdiri. Sedetik kemudian Ophis dan Vali lenyap, tanpa ada sihir teleportasi sebagai perantara perpindahannya.

Naruto memegang keningnya. Dia menyeringai tipis. 'Keberuntungan selalu berpihak padaku. Nfufu.'

 _Deg!_

Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan sensai yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Tidak salah lagi! Sensasi ini yang selalu Naruto tunggu. Seringai di bibirnya melebar. "Kamakuri. Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu." Perintah Naruto.

"Apa itu?"

"Sensai ini… tak salah lagi. Ini adalah kebangkitan Akuma no Mi yang lainnya."

"Apa!" Seketika seluruh pelayan Naruto terkejut, sekaligus senang.

"Aku ingin kau membawa buah iblis itu dengan selamat. Letaknya berada di perbatasan antara Underworld dan Grigori. Hati-hatilah!" lanjut Naruto.

Seketika Kamakuri menyeringai lebar. "Dengan senang hati akan kulakukan." Detik berikutnya Kamakuri hilang ditelan lingkaran teleportasi yang dibuat oleh Walburga.

Mereka lalu bubar dan menuju ruang masing-masing. Naruto kembali ke ruang pribadinya. Tapi dia diikuti oleh Raynare di belakang. Entah apa yang Raynare inginkan. Mukanya selalu memerah ketika sedang bersama Tuannya.

"Na-Naruto- _sama,"_ panggil Raynare dengan suara imutnya.

Naruto yang hendak membuka pintu terpaksa berhenti dan menatap Raynare yang ada di belakang. "Ada apa? Jangan bilang kau ingin tidur di ruanganku lagi?"

"Eh?! Etto.. ano…" Raynare kesulitan berbicara, dia jadi salah tingkah.

"Lakukan sesukamu," lanjut Naruto lalu membuka pintu dan masuk. Membiarkan Raynare yang membeku di depan pintu.

Setelah sadar, Raynare lalu masuk dan menutup pintunya. Tak lupa menguncinya.

Naruto kembali duduk di bangku yang sebelumnya ia duduki, lalu melanjutkan acara membaca yang sempat terganggu tadi.

Raynare berjalan ke arah Naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang. Naruto hanya acuh saja.

Oke. Ini sudah biasa bagi Naruto. Setiap malam, selalu saja ada yang datang untuk tidur bersama dirinya. Kecuali anggota laki-laki. Bukan untuk macam-macam sih, hanya tidur bersama saja. Tidak lebih. Asal tidak mengganggu Naruto, itu sudah cukup.

"Heeh, kukira Naruto _-sama_ sedang membaca buku mesum. Ternyata hanya buku sejarah kaum Iblis." Komen Raynare yang penasaran dengan buku yang dibaca _King_ -nya.

"Aku tidak sebejad itu," geram Naruto. Urat di keningnya mulai menonjol. "Bagaimana dengan kontrakmu hari ini? apakah lancar?"

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah menyeludupkan seluruh barang illegal sesuai permintaan _klien_." Kata Raynare senang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Kelompok _Evil Piece_ yang diketuai oleh Naruto adalah kelompok spesialis pasar gelap. Kelompok Naruto hanya memenuhi kontrak yang berkaitan dengan pasar gelap seperti penyeludupan, pembantaian, bisnis kotor, dan masih banyak lagi. Jadi jangan heran kalau manusia yang mengontraknya kebanyakan bos-bos dunia bawah. Contoh sederhananya adalah Yakuza dan Mafia. 2 organisasi itu yang paling banyak meminta kontrak dengan kelompok Naruto.

"Ne Naruto- _sama_ ," gumam Raynare.

"Apa?"

"Terimakasih,"

"Untuk?"

"Karena telah menyelamatkanku."

"Tak usah dipikirkan." Balas Naruto.

Raynare semakin menguatkan pelukannya. Dirinya senang karena dibalik sifat Naruto yang dingin ada sifat terpandam, yaitu peduli pada anggotanya.

"Ne Naruto _-sama_ , malam ini anda ingin _service_?"

* * *

Matahari mulai nampak di kota Kuoh. Pertanda pagi akan segera datang. Terlihat Naruto yang sudah duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Di hadapannya kini ada seorang manusia yang telah menjalin kontrak cukup lama dengannya. Manusia itu bergender pria berusia 26 tahun, dengan rambut pendek hitam. Dia terlihat gelisan dan ketakutan.

"Tumben kau datang ke sini, Yukiatsu _-kun_. Ada apa? Wajahmu terlihat pucat." Kata Naruto.

Rahang Yukiatsu mengeras. Tatapannya menajam. Amarahnya naik sampai batas tertinggi. "Aku ingin balas dendam!" gumamnya.

"Balas dendam? Kepada siapa?"

"Mereka yang bersayap gagak… mereka yang telah membunuh istri dan anakku! AKU TAK TERIMA DENGAN KELAKUAN MEREKA! AKU INGIN BALAS DENDAM!"

Naruto menyeringai tipis. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Aku datang ke sini untuk meminta kekuatan! Kekuatan untuk membalas dendam!"

"Hahaha… kau tahu, kekuatan itu mahal lho. Kekuatan yang kau minta tidak sebanding dengan apapun bahkan nyawamu sendiri. Aku bisa saja memberimu kekuatan… tapi dengan harga yang pas."

"Kumohon! Tolonglah aku! Aku akan melakukan apapun asal dapat membalaskan dendamku!" kata Yukiatsu sambil membungkuk.

"Nfufu, baiklah. Aku akan memberimu kekuatan, tapi dengan 1 syarat. Kau harus menuruti segala perintahku dengan kata lain menjadi budakku seumur hidupmu. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah aku setuju!" balas Yukiatsu cepat. Yang ada di otaknya saat ini hanyalah balas dendam dan balas dendam.

Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu di dalam kotak di depannya. Itu adalah buah aneh berbentuk bulat, besar, warna ungu yang terdiri dari banyak komponen seperti titik-titik kecil air mata dengan pola berulir dan daun hijau tumbuh di tangkai. Bentuk dan tampilan keseluruhan nyaris menyerupai nanas atau sekelompok anggur besar. Itu adalah buah iblis yang berhasil Kamakuri dapatkan dan langsung diberikan pada Naruto malam harinya.

"Makanlah ini, dan kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan."

Tanpa pikir panjang apakah buah aneh itu beracun atau tidak, Yukiatsu dengan cepat memakan dan menelan buah itu sampai tak bersisa.

 _Deg!_

Ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada Yukiatsu. Tubuhnya diselimuti aura kegelapan. Badannya yang sedari tadi nampak biasa kini mulai terlihat gejala-gejala aneh seperti rambut yang memanjang dan tumbuhnya janggut hitam.

Aura gelap itu semakin menyebar namun lenyap seketika saat Yukiatsu mulai berdiri. Dia menyeringai sadis.

"Saatnya untuk balas dendam."

Yukiatsu hilang ditelan oleh kegelapan. Menyisakan Naruto seorang diri di dalam ruangan, sambil menyeringai senang. 'Satu lagi pion yang kudapat. Nfufu.'

"Teh sudah datang Naruto _-sama_. Are? Kemana perginya Yukiatsu itu?" kata Raynare yang datang sambil membawa 2 gelas teh panas.

Masa bodo dengan Yukiatsu, Raynare lalu menghampiri Naruto dan memberinya segelas teh. "Silahkan diminum, Tuan."

"Terimakasih." Naruto mulai menyeruput tehnya dengan khidmat.

"Lain kali, biarkan aku memberikan _service_ ya? Kenapa Naruto- _sama_ selalu saja menolak?"

"Hn. Entahlah."

"Itu adalah jawaban yang sama untuk ke-12 kalinya."

"Begitu ya? Kukira sudah 100."

"Mou~ Naruto _-sama_ tak lucu!"

"Jelas. Aku bukan pelawak."

Dan perbincangan hangat antara _King_ dan anggota terus berlanjut sampai membangunkan yang lainnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto dapat berbicara lepas seperti sekarang ini. membuatnya mengingat masa lalu.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **AN:** Sepertinya saya harus fokus dulu pada _fic_ ini. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk menghiatuskan _fic_ _multi-chapter_ yang lainnya. rencananya saya akan menamatkan _fic_ ini dulu.

Jangan lupa _review_ yang banyak ya!

* * *

 **© Indra Kusuma**


	3. Clash and New Power

_Special_ untuk _chapter_ ini, _words_ lebih dari 4k! _Enjoy it!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

" _ **Clash and New Power"**_

* * *

Disebuah ruang yang besar nan gelap. Ruangan itu memiliki dekorasi-dekorasi kelas tinggi yang sangat menawan, khas ruangan bangsawan zaman dahulu. Terdapat 4 buah kursi megah di tengahnya. Kuris-kursi itu berlapiskan emas bertabur permata. Pasti yang berhak menduduki kursi itu adalah seseorang dengan kedudukan tinggi.

Ruangan itu adalah tempat para Yondai Maou. Sebuah ruangan yang berada di kastil terbesar di Underworld.

4 kursi itu sudah diduduki oleh 4 iblis yang memegang jabatan Yondai Maou.

Di tengah, sudah duduk seseorang berambut merah panjang, memiliki kulit putih dan mata _blue green_. Orang itu memakai pakaian kebesarannya. Dia tersenyum sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya. Orang itu bernama Sirzech Gremory atau yang sekarang berubah menjadi Sirzech Lucifer, sang Yondai Maou yang memegang gelar Lucifer, iblis terkuat di Underworld.

Beralih ke samping kanan, seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang dikepang 2 yang perawakannya tidak terlalu tinggi, memakai pakaian formal dengan kemeja panjang berwarna hijau dan rok panjang hitam. Wanita itu bernama Serafall Sistri atau yang sekarang menjadi Serafall Leviathan, sang Yondai Maou yang memegang gelar Leviathan si Ratu Iblis.

Di samping kiri Sirzech, duduk seorang lelaki rupawan berambut hijau panjang dan memakai pakaian kebesarannya. Dia juga memakai jubah berwarna hijau. Lelaki itu bernama Ajuka Astaroth atau yang sekarang menjadi Ajuka Beelzebub, sang Yondai Maou yang menyandang gelar Beelzebub, si Ilmuan Sejati.

Dan yang terakhir, seorang lelaki berbadan kekar yang duduk di samping Serafall. Dia tidak memiliki rambut alias botak. Dia juga memakai jubah yang di atas bahunya terdapat besi-besi runcing. Lelaki itu bernama Falbium Glaysa-Labolas atau yang sekarang bernama Falbium Asmodeus, sang Yondai Maou yang menyandang gelar Asmodeus, si Jenius Strategi.

Para Yondai Maou yang seluruhnya termasuk ke dalam peringkat Ultimate Devil, satu peringkat di atas Super Devil memandang seseorang yang sedang menghadap ke arah mereka.

Orang yang menghadap Yondai Maou adalah Naruto Bael dengan memakai pakaian tempurnya. Pakaian tempur Naruto tidak seperti pakaian prajurit saat berperang, melainkan pakaian biasa. Naruto hanya memakai kemeja panjang berwarna _orange_ polos yang tidak di kancing membuat tubuh bagian atasnya yang berotot terlihat. Memakai celana panjang hitam serta sepatu hitam juga. Dan terakhir Naruto memakai mantel kuningnya yang hanya dibiarkan menempel di bahunya.

"Begitu ya, aku sudah menyangka bahwa mereka cepat atau lambat akan melakukan serangan lagi." Kata Sirzech santai.

"Mereka dari dulu memang merepotkan. Mereka berniat untuk membuat _Underworld Civil War_ jilid 2 ya…," timpal Ajuka sedikit kesal.

"Ha'i. Saya sudah mendapatkan informasi bahwa mereka sedang menyiapkan pasukan untuk menyerbu Underworld saat _rating game_ berlangsung. Kemungkinan mereka akan menyabotase _rating game_." Jelas Naruto yang sedang berlutut hormat.

"Hm. Aku tak menyangka iblis muda sepertimu bisa mendapatkan informasi besar seperti ini." komen Falbium memuji Naruto.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya Falbium- _sama_."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita tak boleh membiarkan mereka melancarkan rencananya. Kemungkinan terburuk kerusakan akan terjadi dimana-mana." Tanya Serafall pada rekan sesama Yondai Maou.

"Kalau urusan itu biar saya yang mengurusnya. Saya dan seluruh _peerage_ saya akan memusnahkan _Old-Satan Faction_ sampai tak tersisa." Kata Naruto tegas membuat seluruh Yondai Maou sedikit melebarkan mata mereka. Kaget akan perkataan iblis muda peringkat _High Class Devil_ yang tentunya minim akan pengalaman bertarung selain bertarung dalam ajang turnamen _rating game_.

"Apa kau yakin Naruto-kun? Ini bukan seperti pertarungan biasa. Kau bisa mati kapan saja. Apalagi bertarung melawan sebuah Fraksi." Kata Sirzech kurang yakin dengan keputusan Naruto yang akan membereskan semuanya.

"Saya sangat yakin, Sirzech- _sama_."

"Kami tahu kau dan seluruh budakmu adalah iblis kuat. Aku sangat tahu itu setelah melihatmu bertarung di _rating game_. Tapi sekarang pertarungannya berbeda. Hidup dan matimu tergantung pada dirimu sendiri. Jika kau memutuskan untuk bertarung sendiri maka tidak ada jaminan kau akan selamat." Jelas Ajuka yang menginginkan Naruto berfikir kembali tentang keputusannya tadi.

"Saya sangat tahu itu, Ajuka-sama. Saya juga sudah siap menanggung resiko keputusan saya ini. jadi mohon berikan saya kesempatan untuk dapat berguna bagi kaum saya."

Naruto sepertinya sudah bulat akan keputusannya, membuat seluruh Maou menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan pertarunganmu melawan Rias di _rating game_? Apalagi pertarungan itu akan dimulai besok." Kata Falbium.

"Tenang saja Falbium- _sama_. Saya akan mengikuti pertarungannya sesuai jadwal. Terlebih lagi _Old-Satan Faction_ masih belum memulai pergerakannya. Kemungkinan mereka akan memulai rencana saat pertengahan _rating game_ berlangsung."

"Hm. Bisa jadi seperti itu. Kita juga harus meningkatkan keamanan." Usul Falbium. Semua mengangguk setuju.

"Dan aku sarankan jangan sampai orang luar ada yang tahu tentang penyerangan ini. Aku tak ingin seluruh penduduk Underworld gempar dan ketakutan. Untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin mereka bersenang-senang dengan diselenggarakannya _rating game_ tahunan bagi iblis muda." Kali ini, Serafall yang mengusulkan. Lagi-lagi mereka semua mengangguk setuju. Biarlah ini menjadi urusan Yondai Maou dan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri." Kata Naruto yang merasa urusannya sudah selesai. Terlebih keputusan sudah dibuat.

Naruto yang hendak keluar ruangan dicegah oleh Ajuka. Katanya dia ingin memberikan Naruto sesuatu untuk dapat membantunya dalam menghancurkan Fraksi Iblis Lama.

"Ada apa Ajuka- _sama_? Apa yang akan anda berikan pada saya?" Naruto bertanya dengan sopan.

Ajuka merentangkan tangan kanannya ke hadapan Naruto. Sedetik kemudian tercipta lingkaran sihir warna hijau berukuran sedang. Lingkaran sihir itu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mirip seperti catur.

"Ini…,"

"Ya. Itu adalah _Evil Piece Extra_ berisi 8 pion. Sejauh ini belum ada yang pernah menggunakannya. Aku juga tidak yakin apakah itu dapat digunakan. Sebenarnya itu masih dalam tahap pengerjaan." Jelas Ajuka.

Naruto menerima itu. "Terimakasih Ajuka- _sama_. Berkat bantuan anda mungkin tugas ini akan jadi lebih mudah. Saya akan menggunakan _evil piece extra_ ini dengan sebaik-baiknya." Naruto menundukkan kepala, berterimakasih. "Kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri." Lanjutnya lalu berjalan ke luar ruangan. Membuka pintu besar itu dan menutupnya kembali.

"Aku harap Naruto- _kun_ dapat menjalankan tugasnya dengan lancar." Gumam Serafall khawatir menatap pintu yang tertutup.

"Tak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan. Naruto- _kun_ itu kuat. Apalagi dengan tim berisikan seluruh pemakan buah iblis." Kata Falbium mencoba menenangkan rekannya.

"Tapi, Naruto- _kun_ hanya memiliki 5 _peerage_ saja. Itu tidak sebanding dengan ratusan bahkan ribuan pasukan musuh. Apalagi bos mereka adalah para pemilik darah murni Yondai Maou."

"Sudahlah Serafall. Kan Naruto- _kun_ sudah aku berikan _evil piece extra_ , jadi akan menambah daya tempurnya. Aku yakin Naruto- _kun_ dapat mencari budak-budak yang kuat dan berguna." Kali ini Ajuka yang mencoba menenangkan rekan wanitanya.

"Tapi-"

"Percayakan semuanya pada Naruto- _kun_. Dia bukan saja kuat, melainkan cerdas. Tidak ada gunanya mengkhawatirkan seseorang. Jika kau ingin menjamin keselamatan Naruto- _kun_ , setidaknya berbuat sesuatu yang berguna untuknya." Saran Sirzech.

Serafall terdiam. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sirzech. Percuma mengkhawatirkan seseorang tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna. Serafall terdiam sambil memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tak lama kemudian diapun tersenyum tipis.

'Mungkin aku akan memberikan Naruto- _kun_ beberapa botol.'

Di koridor yang luas dan panjang itu, terlihat Naruto yang sedang berjalan dengan tenang. Di samping kiri dan kanannya sudah berjajar pelayan yang kebanyakan wanita dan prajurit sedang menunduk hormat kepadanya. Wajar saja jika banyak pelayan dan prajurit karena koridor itu mengarah langsung ke ruangan terpenting. Ruangan Yondao Maou.

Naruto berjalan sampai menemui pertigaan. Dia lalu belok kanan. Berbeda dengan tadi. Koridor itu sangat sepi sehingga yang dapat telinga Naruto dengar hanyalah suara langkah kakinya. Naruto berhenti dan membuat lingkaran sihir teleport di bawah kakinya. Tubuh Naruto mulai bercahaya. Kedua kakinya mulai hilang ditelan lingkaran sihir teleport. Sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar hilang, Naruto menyeringai lebar, sangat lebar.

'Semua berjalan sesuai rencana.'

* * *

Di markas tim Naruto berupa sebuah rumah berlantai 2 dan memiliki ruang bawah tanah berlantai 2 juga. Sudah berkumpul 4 orang. 3 diantaranya adalah wanita dan 1 lagi seorang pria. Mereka adalah Walburga, Valerie, Raynare, dan Yukiatsu yang berada di lantai dasar ruang bawah tanah. Ruangan ini terlihat mirip seperti ruang laboratorium dengan beberapa tabung besar menghiasi tiap sudut ruangan. Luas ruangan ini 2 kali lebih besar dari luas rumah.

"Hmm, selama aku bekerja sama dengan kalian baru pertama kali aku masuk ke ruangan ini," kata Yukiatsu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. "Sebenarnya ruangan apa ini?"

"Ini adalah ruang tempat eksperimen yang dibuat oleh Naruto- _sama_ beberapa tahun lalu." Jawab Raynare.

"Eksperimen? Seperti apa?"

"Kau juga akan tahu nanti. Lagi pula sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi bagian dari budak Naruto- _sama_. benar 'kan?" tanya balik Valerie.

"Ya itu memang benar. Lagi pula ini adalah perjanjian kami. Aku mendapatkan kekuatan, sebagai gantinya aku akan menjadi budak Naruto- _sama_ seumur hidup." Jawab Yukiatsu sambil mengeluarkan aura kegelapan di tangannya.

"Ah iya, aku baru ingat besok kita akan bertarung melawan tim Rias- _ojousama_. Apa Naruto-sama sudah memikirkan strateginya?" Raynare bertanya pada Walburga dan Valerie. Namun yang didapat hanya gelengan kepala.

"Tenang saja. Kita akan lakukan sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Ah iya. Ini kan _rating game_ pertamamu. Mungkin kau sedikit gugup. Tapi percayalah semuanya akan berjalan lancar dan cepat. Karena kita adalah tim spesialis _'teknik kekuatan'_." Kata Walburga.

"Teknik kekuatan? Aku tak mengerti."

"Maksud Walburga _-san_ itu, kita bergerak dan mendekati musuh dengan teknik lalu menghabisi musuh dengan kekuatan." Jelas Valerie.

"Hmm… aku belum mengerti tapi ya sudahlah."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah aku akan jadi budak _evil piece_ juga? Yang kutahu _evil piece_ Naruto- _sama_ sudah terpakai semuanya." Tanya Yukiatsu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tak akan menjadi budak _evil piece_ , tapi budak _evil piece extra_." Jawab Walburga datar membuat Yukiatsu bingung.

Keheningan tercipta. Tidak ada yang bersuara lagi. Hanya suara mesin-mesin yang terdengar. Di ruangan itu mereka sedang menunggu beberapa orang selesai menjalankan tugasnya. Lebih tepatnya, mereka sedang menunggu Naruto, Kamakuri, dan Dohnaseek.

Naruto memberi tugas kepada Kamakuri dan Dohnaseek untuk memburu iblis liar kelas A yang berada di kota tetangga, Tokyo. Hanya 2 saja, tidak lebih dan jangan dibunuh.

"Mereka sangat lama. Memburu 2 iblis liar saja sudah lama begini," gerutu Raynare yang mulai terlihat bosan dan kesal.

"Mungkin mereka sedang bersenang-senang. Apalagi Kamakuri, kau tahu 'kan sifatnya bagaimana?" kata Walburga.

"Ya. Aku sangat tahu."

Keheningan tercipta lagi. 5 menit kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir tiba-tiba dan memunculkan 2 sosok laki-laki berbadan kekar. Mereka adalah Kamakuri dan Dohnaseek yang masing-masing memopong tubuh telanjang iblis liar.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu Naruto- _sama_."

* * *

Malam hari di jalanan kota Kuoh. Terlihat Naruto yang berjalan santai sambil menggenggam kantung keresek yang berisikan beberapa apel di dalamnya. Entah kenapa Naruto tak langsung pulang ke rumah melainkan membeli beberapa apel. Padahal banyak buah-buahan di rumahnya.

"Hmm… perasaanku tercampur aduk. Seperti sebentar lagi akan ada sesuatu yang buruk datang kepadaku, namun disaat bersamaan sesuatu yang menguntungkan datang juga padaku, aneh." Gumam Naruto.

Tak mempedulikan perasaannya, Naruto melanjutkan jalan santainya. Tujuannya sekarang adalah rumahnya.

Lama berjalan, Naruto menyadari suatu hal. Semakin lama dia melangkah, semakin jarang pula orang yang terlihat berlalu lalang. Langkah Naruto terhenti, dia melihat ke sekitar. Tidak ada siapa pun. Dan sekarang Naruto berada di taman utara kota Kuoh. Seharusnya taman ini ramai meskipun hari sudah malam.

"Mencurigakan," gumam Naruto sambil menyipitkan mata. Berkonsentrasi pada salah satu kekuatan Hakinya, _**Kenbunshoku no Haki**_ _._

 _Deg!_

Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang besar mengarah cepat padanya. Naruto juga melihat langit di sekitarnya berubah menjadi warna ungu tidak karuan.

"Kekkai kah? Dilihat dari warnanya kekkai ini berasal dari Da-Tenshin."

"Aku tak menyangka, ada iblis yang masih berkeliaran di sini."

Suara berat menggema di telinga Naruto, berasal dari arah belakangnya. Benar saja, Naruto melihat Da-Tenshin atau yang dikenal sebagai Malaikat Jatuh terbang di hadapannya dengan 4 pasang sayap hitam legam seperti sayap gagak.

"Kau?! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Bukannya kau sudah disegel oleh Azazel di Neraka terdalam?" tanya Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Hahaha… mudah saja keluar dari tempat itu." Jawabnya sambil tertawa.

Malaikat jatuh yang Naruto lihat adalah salah satu dari pemimpin Grigori, seseorang yang berpangkat Jenderal. Memiliki mata merah darah, rambut hitam panjang, telinga runcing, gigi-gigi runcing, dan tubuh tinggi yang menakutkan. Dia adalah…,

"Tidak kusangka kau akan kembali lagi ke kota ini, seorang malaikat jatuh dengan julukan **Bintang Timur** , Kokabiel!" kata Naruto mengucapkan nama calon lawan di depannya.

Kokabiel menyeringai, "Masih ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan di kota ini." Balasnya.

Naruto sedikit tersentak, "Jangan-jangan, kau mencari Rias Gremory dan Sona Sistri untuk memulai _Great War_ lagi ya? Seperti yang sebelumnya kau lakukan."

"Benar, itu benar! Aku akan menjalankan rencanaku lagi! Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak ada di sini. Hawa keberadaannya pun tak terasa,"

"Lalu, kau akan melakukan apa?" Tanya Naruto.

Kokabiel terdiam, lalu menyeringai tipis. "Aku akan mulai darimu!" katanya lalu menciptakan lingkaran sihir cukup besar berwarna hijau. Dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar beberapa tombak cahaya seukuran tubuh manusia yang melesat cepat ke arah Naruto.

 _Syut syut syut!_

 **Room**

Naruto membuat ruangan operasinya yang berbentuk kubah berwarna biru transparan. Jika Naruto berada di dalam kubah itu, dia bisa melakukan sesuatu sesukanya.

 **Shambles**

 _Sring!_

 _Duar!_

Naruto berhasil menghindari serangan Kokabiel tepat waktu. Dia kini berada di samping kanan lawannya. Naruto melakukan teknik perpindahan, salah satu teknik yang dihasilkan buah iblisnya.

"Lumayan untuk ukuran iblis sepertimu," puji Kokabiel yang menatap Naruto dengan seringai.

"Kalau tak salah, kau telah dikalahkan oleh Hakuryuukou dengan mudah ya… menyedihkan!" ejek Naruto yang membuat Kokabiel menggeram.

"Bocah sepertimu, beraninya berbicara seperti itu kepadaku. Apa kau ingin mati? Sadarilah posisimu di mana! Kau tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan diriku!"

"Benarkah? Justru kau yang tidak sebanding denganku,"

"Apa kau bilang?!" sepertinya Naruto berhasil membuat Kokabiel terpancing emosi.

"Aku akan bermain sebentar denganmu." Kata Naruto.

 **Soru**

Tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang dari pandangan. Sedetik kemudian dia muncul di samping Kokabiel lalu mengarahkan tendangan keras ke wajah lawannya.

 _Bukh!_

Tubuh Kokabiel terhempas cukup jauh. Terlihat beberapa pohon di taman itu roboh setelah tertabrak tubuh Kokabiel. Kaki Naruto yang digunakan untuk menendang terlihat berwarna hitam keungu-unguan.

"Lumayan bocah!" teriak Kokabiel yang kembali terbang ke atas sambil menyeringai. 'Sial! tendangannya sangat keras. Seperti di hantam oleh besi sangat besar. Sebenarnya apa kemampuan bocah ini?' berbeda dengan yang di luar, di dalam Kokabiel meringis kesakitan. Namun dia sembunyikan itu dengan seringainya.

Kokabiel sedikit kaget dengan perubahan warna kaki Naruto. "Aku tak pernah melihat itu sebelumnya,"

"Ini dinamakan _**Haki**_ , dulu saat aku berlatih bersama Sairaorg- _oniisama_ aku menyadari bahwa di dalam tubuhku tertanam kekuatan tersembunyi. Berbeda dengan kakakku yang memiliki _**Touki**_ atau energi sejenis _**Senjutsu**_ terhebat dalam kaum iblis." Jelas Naruto.

"Hoo, kau baik juga memberikan informasi kepada lawanmu. Oh tidak, kau bukan baik, melainkan bodoh. Hahahaha!" Kokabiel tertawa lepas. Naruto yang melihat itu tak memperdulikannya.

Kokabiel kembali menciptakan lingkaran sihir. Kini sebuah cahaya berbentuk ribuan jarum melesat menghujani Naruto.

Tangan Naruto terulur ke depan, menciptakan lingkaran sihir pertahanan berwarna hitam. Naruto menciptakan 2 lapis pertahanan. Ribuan jarum cahaya yang dilesatkan Kokabiel dapat Naruto tahan dengan mudah. Dia berhasil selamat untuk kedua kalinya.

Setelah ribuan jarum cahaya selesai, Naruto tak melihat Kokabiel di depan. Detik berikutnya ia merasakan energi besar di belakangnya.

"Matilah!" kata Kokabiel sambil menyayatkan pedang cahayanya, berusaha menebas Naruto menjadi 2 bagian.

 **Soru**

Naruto hilang dan muncul di depan tidak jauh dari tempat Kokabiel. Serangan ketiganya gagal, Naruto sangat lincah dalam hal menghindari serangan membuat Kokabiel kesal. Serangan yang selama ini ia lancarkan jadi sia-sia.

"Ah aku baru ingat. Aku harus menemui mereka. Aku tidak boleh membuat mereka menunggu terlalu lama. Jadi, cukup sampai di sini main-mainnya."

Tangan Naruto terulur ke depan. Tiba-tiba sebuah pedang panjang muncul di hadapannya. Naruto mengambil pedang itu lalu menepuk-nepukannya di bahu kanannya. Sebuah katana dengan panjang 140 cm. Katana dengan gagang warna merah dan di ujungnya terdapat lambang _clan_ Bael.

"Begitu ya… pedang lawan pedang. Sangat menarik! Kita buktikan siapa yang terkuat. Apakah pedang cahayaku atau pedang biasamu." Kokabiel terlihat tertarik dengan pertarungan pedang. Ia menciptakan 1 lagi pedang cahaya. Kokabiel sekarang menggenggam 2 buah pedang cahaya.

"Matilah!" teriaknya sambil melesat cepat dengan 4 pasang sayap hitam legamnya itu.

"Saat aku menggenggam pedang… sudah diputuskan… kau… akan kalah." Gumam Naruto yang melesat menuju lawannya.

 _Syat!_

Kejadian begitu cepat sampai Kokabiel pun tak mampu mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Matanya terbelalak kaget setelah melihat bagian atas dan bawah tubuhnya terbelah menjadi 2. Dia tak sempat melayangkan pedangnya. Tubuh Kokabiel ambruk, namun kesadarannya masih seperti biasa. Ia juga tak merasakan sakit apapun.

'Ini aneh. Kenapa aku tak merasakan sakit? Kenapa aku masih sadar?' Batinnya bingung.

Kokabiel lalu melihat Naruto yang berada di belakang. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna setelah melihat sayap lawannya.

'2 pasang sayap iblis? Siapa dia sebenarnya?'

Tak peduli siapa lawannya, Kokabiel menyerang Naruto lagi setelah sadar ia masih bisa bergerak bebas. 2 pedang cahayanya siap menyayat-nyayat Naruto.

"Untuk ukuran malaikat jatuh sepertimu, kau cukup gigih dalam bertarung," kata Naruto datar lalu menyayat-nyayatkan pedangnya ke udara bebas.

Sayatan itu berdampak pada tubuh Kokabiel. Tubuh itu kini terbelah-belah menjadi beberapa bagian. Kokabiel menatap tak percaya lawannya. Sekarang ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi. Kepala, tangan, dan kakinya telah putus.

"Sialan! Sebenarnya kemampuan apa yang kau miliki hah?" geram Kokabiel marah. Ia seperti sedang dipecundangi oleh bocah di hadapannya.

"Tenang saja. Kau tidak akan mati. Ini bukan sayatan biasa. Bahkan jika aku memotong-motong tubuhmu sampai bagian terkecil, kau tetap tidak akan mati." Jawab Naruto. "Dan kau juga orang pertama yang melihat 2 pasang sayap iblisku. Selamat. Jarang-jarang 'kan melihat iblis yang memiliki sayap lebih dari 1 pasang."

"Cih!" hanya umpatan kecil dari Kokabiel.

Naruto menggerakkan jari telunjuknya. Potongan tubuh dan kepala Kokabiel seketika melayang di hadapan Naruto kecuali bagian tubuh atasnya. Terlihat di hadapan Naruto kini berjejer potongan tangan, kaki, dan kepala yang melayang.

Naruto mendekati tubuh bagian atas Kokabiel yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kokabiel.

"Mengingat kau akan segera mati, aku akan memberi tahumu apa yang akan aku lakukan,"

Langkah Naruto terhenti. Tangan kanannya memegang dada sebelah kiri Kokabiel. Semua tahu apa yang ada di dalam dada bagian kiri. Jantung.

 **Mes**

 _Cleb!_

Kokabiel terbelalak kaget untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia tak menyangka jantungnya akan dikeluarkan dengan mudah. Tanpa ada kesakitan yang diderita dan pastinya tidak mati. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Aku akan mengambil inti kekuatanmu dan mencoba memasukannya ke dalam tubuhku. Singkatnya, aku akan mencuri kekuatanmu." Kata Naruto sambil menyeringai lebar.

Naruto mengambil 1 buah apel yang berserakan tidak jauh dari tempatnya menggunakan kekuatannya. Sebelumnya kantung yang berisi apel itu Naruto lemparkan ke sembarang arah setelah Kokabiel melayangkan serangan pertamanya.

"Semua makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan pasti memiliki inti kekuatan. Dan inti itu terletak di jantung. Aku akan melakukan operasi pelepasan inti kekuatan. Setelah inti kekuatanmu terlepas disaat itu juga kau akan mati."

"Apa! Oy jangan bercanda! bera-" perkataan Kokabiel terhenti saat Naruto mengayuhkan pedangnya. Membuat kepala Kokabiel terbelah 2 dan ia tak bisa lagi berbicara.

"Kau berisik! Lihat dan nantikan kematianmu saja!"

Naruto memulai operasinya. Tangan kanannya mengeluarkan listrik-listrik berwarna hijau. Proses pelepasan inti kekuatan cukup lama. Sekitar 10 menit. Operasi yang Naruto jalankan ini hampir sama seperti operasi pelepasan _sacred gear_ dari dalam tubuh yang dilakukan malaikat jatuh.

Kokabiel hanya melihat Naruto dengan pandangan ketakutan.

10 menit berlalu, terlihat Naruto yang memegang sesuatu yang bersinar. Itu adalah inti kekuatan Kokabiel. Disaat yang sama pula Kokabiel telah mati. Menutup kisah eksistensinya sebagai Jenderal Malaikat Jatuh.

"Sekarang, tinggal memasukan inti kekuatan ini ke dalam buah." Gumam Naruto lalu melakukan 1 kali operasi lagi.

Tidak lama waktu yang dibutuhkan. Apel yang tadinya berwarna merah segar kini berubah warna menjadi kuning pucat dengan garis-garis lurus mengitarinya. Naruto memakan buah itu. Ugh, rasanya seperti saat ia pertama kali memakan buah iblis. Pahit dan tidak enak.

Tidak lama kemudian tubuhnya mulai merasakan panas. Sangat panas. Naruto meronta-ronta kesakitan.

"Sial! Beginilah jadinya tubuh iblis yang dimasuki unsur cahaya. Aku harus cepat mengoperasi tubuhku!" gumamnya sambil meringis.

Lagi. Naruto melakukan operasi untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Cukup menguras tenaga. Naruto mengoperasi aliran energi tubunya dan beberapa organ tempat mengalirnya kekuatan agar tubuhnya dapat menerima unsur cahaya.

15 menit berlalu. Tubuh Naruto sudah tak merasakan panas.

"Nfufufu, akhirnya aku mendapatkan kekuatan baru. Ini hal bagus untuk menggapai impianku dan menjadi lebih kuat." Gumam Naruto tertawa. Ia sekarang sangat puas.

Naruto bangkit berdiri. Melihat tubuh Kokabiel yang belum berubah menjadi kumpulan bulu-bulu hitam.

"Seharusnya malaikat jatuh yang mati berubah menjadi kumpulan bulu hitam. Tapi dia tidak. Mungkin aku harus memusnahkan tubuhnya, sekalian mencoba kekuatan baruku." Kata Naruto menyeringai.

Naruto mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke depan. Cahaya muncul di ujung jari telunjuknya.

 _Cyuuuut!_

Sebuah laser cahaya melesat cepat menuju potongan tubuh Kokabiel. Ledakan besar terjadi saat laser itu mengenai kepala Kokabiel membuat seluruh tubuhnya lenyap tak tersisa.

"Sungguh kekuatan yang luar biasa. Tapi jariku serasa panas. Aku harus mengoperasi beberapa bagian tubuhku lagi." Gumamnya.

* * *

"Mou~ Naruto- _sama_ kenapa lama? Apa saja yang dilakukan Naruto- _sama_ selama ini? Aku sudah lelah menunggu!" gerutu Raynare.

"Diamlah gadis tak sabaran. Kau tak lihat aku sedang istirahat?" Kesal Kamakuri yang sedang bersantai di sofa empuk samping kanan. Di depannya terlihat 2 tubuh iblis liar. 1 perempuan dan 1 lagi laki-laki. Mereka belum mati. Hanya pingsan.

"Tapi aku sudah kehabisan kesabaran! Aku sangat bosan menunggu!" suara Raynare semakin kencang.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja," komen Walburga datar sambil memainkan payungnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Woy aku sudah hidup lebih dari 50 tahun!" teriak Raynare tak terima di ejek seperti anak kecil.

"Woah berarti Raynare- _san_ sudah tua." Kali ini, Valerie yang berkomentar.

"Heh! Valerie- _chan_! Kau juga sama seperti Walburga me-"

"Hentikan pertengkaran tak penting kalian!"

Suara yang sudah tak asing lagi terdengar, menghentikan ucapan Raynare. Itu adalah Naruto yang sudah kembali ke rumahnya. Naruto pulang sedikit lebih lama karena harus mengurusi kawasan yang dijadikan pertempurannya tadi. Naruto harus mengembalikan kawasan itu ke keadaan seperti sebelumnya agar tidak ada yang curiga.

"Naruto- _sama_ akhirnya anda datang juga. Bagaimana dengan rencananya?" Tanya antusias Raynare.

"Berjalan dengan sempurna. Aku sudah mendapatkan _evil piece extra_ berupa 8 pion." Jawab Naruto dengan seringai tipis.

"Tapi aku ragu dapat mereingkarnasikan 2 orang dengan hanya menggunakan 8 bidak pion saja. Naruto- _sama_ tahu'kan 2 orang yang akan direingkarnasikan memiliki kekuatan besar." Kata Walburga mengungkapkan pemikirannya.

"Ya aku tahu itu. Tenang saja. Aku sudah merubah sedikit struktur _evil piece extra_ ini dengan kekuatanku."

Naruto berjalan mendetaki Yukiatsu. "Kau sudah tahu'kan alasanku memintamu datang ke sini. Yaitu untuk menjadikanmu budak iblisku,"

"Ya. Saya tahu dan saya bersedia. Apapun akan saya lakukan untuk balas dendam kepada mereka!" Kata Yukiatsu mantap membuat Naruto menyeringai lebar.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai ritualnya."

Yukiatus mengangguk. Ritual dimulai. 4 pion _evil piece extra_ Naruto pakai. Ritual berjalan lancar. Kini Yukiatsu sudah menjadi bagian dari budak iblis Naruto terbukti dari sepasang sayap yang keluar di punggungnya.

Selesai dengan urusan pertama, Naruto mendekati 2 iblis liar yang Kamakuri dan Dohnaseek tangkap. Mereka terlihat sudah sadarkan diri setelah Kamakuri melakukan sesuatu pada mereka.

"Sekarang… apa yang harus aku lakukan pada kalian?"

"Cih! Bunuh saja kami!" teriak mereka berdua kompak, memandang benci pada orang yang berdiri angkuh di depan.

"Ngahahaha! Tenang saja. Sebentar lagi kalian akan mati. Tapi sebelum itu, izinkan aku untuk mengambil kekuatan kalian. Nfufufu…."

Naruto mulai melakukan operasi pelepasan inti kekuatan dan memasukannya ke buah apel yang tadi ia beli. Ini merupakan salah satu pekerjaannya sebagai **Broker** dunia gelap. Naruto adalah pusat seluruh pasar gelap di dunia.

Operasi berjalan lancar. 2 tubuh iblis liar itu terkapar tak bernyawa. Tidak berubah menjadi butiran debu hitam seperti biasanya. Inilah efek samping dari operasi yang dilakukan Naruto.

Naruto melenyapkan tubuh iblis liar berkelamin wanita itu. Naruto merasa sudah tak memerlukannya lagi. Berbeda dengan tubuh iblis liar berkelamin laki-laki.

"Valerie, sekarang giliranmu."

"Dengan senang hati akan saya lakukan. Naruto- _sama_." kata Valerie lalu mendekati tubuh tak bernyawa itu dan memulai ritual pembangkitan jiwa yang sudah mati menggunakan kekuatan _sacred gear_ -nya.

Ada alasan kenapa Valerie memerlukan tubuh sebagai tumbal untuk kebangkitan jiwa yang sudah mati. Sederhana saja, Valerie masih belum bisa memasteri kekuatan _sacred gear_ yang dimilikinya.

Mungkin jika sudah memasterinya Valerie tak perlu menggunakan tumbal tubuh lagi.

Ritual berjalan lancar. Terlihat tubuh tak bernyawa itu mulai menggeliat. Wajah serta postur tubuhnya merubah menyesuaikan bentuk tubuh orang yang akan dibangkitkan. Lama kelamaan mulai nampaklah tubuh sempurnanya. Tubuh itu berdiri tegap, namun matanya masih tertutup. Surai hitam panjangnya bergoyang sedikit.

"Nfufufuf… selamat datang kembali di dunia ini. Pendiri sekaligus Uchiha pertama di Underworld… Madara Uchiha!"

Tubuh yang dipanggil Madara Uchiha itu membuka mata. Memperlihatkan mata menakutkan berwarna merah darah!

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari pertama _rating game_ babak penyisihan grup dimulai. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, _rating game_ kali ini membentuk 4 grup yang di dalamnya terdapat 4 tim. Cara kerjanya juga sama seperti pertandingan olahraga sepak bola di dunia manusia. 2 tim teratas akan lolos ke babak selanjutnya yaitu babak 8 besar. Penilaiannya juga dibuat sama. Yaitu tim yang menang akan mendapatkan 3 poin, seri atau remis akan mendapatkan 1 poin, dan kalah tidak akan mendapatkan poin.

Tim Naruto tergabung dalam grup B bersama tim Rias Gremory, tim Raiser Phoenix, dan tim Diodora Astaroth.

Tim Naruto dan tim Rias mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi tim yang bertarung di pembukaan _rating game_. Banyak yang menghadiri pertandingan ini. Kebanyakan yang melihat adalah para iblis kalangan pebisnis. Tidak hanya melihat, mereka juga membuat taruhan dengan iblis yang lain.

Kini, di ruang tunggu. Terlihat tim Naruto dan tim Rias saling menghadap. Menunggu untuk di transfer ke arena pertandingan.

"Yo. Lama tak bertemu, Naruto." Sapa Rias.

"Hn."

"Kau selalu dingin seperti biasanya ya,"

"Entahlah."

Rias menghela nafas. Mencairkan suasana dengan sepupunya memang sulit. Sifat Naurto yang terlalu dingin membuat Rias canggung untuk mengobrol barang sedikit pun.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah berkumpul semuanya," kata seorang wanita berpakaian ala pelayan. Ia memiliki rambut putih panjang.

"Grayfia- _oneesama_ ," kata Rias mengucapkan nama seseorang yang baru masuk tadi.

"Jika semuanya sudah siap aku akan langsung mentransfer kalian."

Kedua kubu mengangguk. Tanda sudah siap untuk bertanding.

Lingkaran sihir berwarna putih tercipta di bawah. Mereka lalu menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir itu.

Arena yang menjadi tempat pertarungan tim Naruto dan tim Rias adalah dimensi buatan berbentuk hutan lebat yang dikelilingi oleh pegunungan. Total luasnya mencapai 50 km.

Masing-masing tim ditransfer ke sebuah gubuk tua di masing-masing sudut dimensi buatan ini. gubuk itu akan menjadi markas utama mereka sekaligus tempat berpromosi bagi para bidak pion.

" _Semua hadirin dan peserta, mohon perhatiannya. Saya Grayfia Lucifuge sang Ratu dari kelompok Lucifer berkesempatan untuk mejadi wasit pada pertandingan pembuka rating game kali ini."_

Suara mengintrupsi seluruh perhatian peserta dan penonton.

" _Kedua tim sudah dipindahkan ke markas mereka masing-masing. Aturan pertandingan sama seperti permainan catur. Batas pertandingan ini hanya 3 jam. Tim yang berhak menang adalah tim yang telah meng-checkmate lawan musuh. Tidak ada batasan kekuatan yang digunakan. Kalian boleh menggunakan kekuatan penuh. Namun ingat! Tidak ada yang berhak membunuh siapapun dalam pertandingan ini. Jika sampai terjadi maka tim pembunuh akan digugurkan dan dikenai sanksi berupa tidak boleh ikut rating game selama 5 periode."_

" _Kalian akan diberikan waktu untuk menyusun strategi selama 30 menit. Dimulai dari sekarang. Selamat bertanding."_

Setelah Grayfia menyelesaikan ucapannya disaat itu pula pertandingan resmi dimulai. Kedua belah pihak mulai menyusun strategi matang untuk menjatuhkan lawan masing-masing.

30 menit berlalu. Kini saatnya mulai pertandingan yang sesunggungnya. Para penonton bersorak ria setelah mereka melihat dari layar hologram sebuah laser merah yang dilesatkan salah satu budak Rias menuju markas tim Naruto.

Laser itu berukuran besar dan melesat cepat sampai menghancur leburkan markas tim Naruto. Tidak ada yang berusaha untuk menghalanginya.

Dengan begini, pertandingan benar-benar dimulai!

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **AN:** Yo! Apakah ini bisa disebut _update_ kilat? Ini belum 1 minggu loh.

Yang menantikan adegan pertarungan Naruto dan Rias _chapter_ depan. Semakin banyak _review_ masuk semakin cepat pula di _update._

Semoga kalian puas dengan _chapter_ ini dan jumlah katanya. _Review_ yang banyak ya supaya _chapter_ berikutnya di _update_ cepat dan tentu saja dengan jumlah _words_ yang akan lebih banyak dari _chapter_ ini. Itu juga kalau _review_ memenuhi target.

Terimakasih.

* * *

 **© Indra Kusuma**


	4. Battle Naruto vs Rias Part 1

_Update_ kilat! _Special_ untuk _chapter_ ini _word_ lebih dari 6k! _Enjoy it!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

" _ **Battle Naruto vs Rias Part 1"**_

* * *

Di ruang _VIP_ tempat para Yondai Maou menonton jalannya pertandingan _rating game_ terlihat mereka sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing. Layar lebar terpangpang jelas di depan mereka.

"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan pertandingan ini, Sirzech?" tanya Ajuka.

"Entahlah. Yang pasti kekuatan Rias dan para budaknya masih jauh di bawah kekuatan Naruto- _kun_. Aku tak dapat memprediksi siapa pemenangnya. Menang atau kalah akan ditentukan oleh rencana siapa yang paling matang." Jawab Sirzech.

Falbium mengangguk membenarkan perkataan rekannya. Jika dipikirkan lagi, dalam segi kekuatan jelas tim Naruto jauh lebih unggul dan sudah berpengalaman dalam _rating game_. Namun kekuatan tim Rias juga sudah meningkat cukup pesat dan telah berpengalaman dalam pertarungan nyata seperti bertarung melawan Jenderal Malaikat Jatuh Kokabiel dan Dewa Jahat Loki dari mitologi Norse.

Siapa yang memiliki rencana paling matang maka dialah pemenangnya.

"Tapi aku cukup kaget Rias- _chan_ melakukan serangan kejutan seperti itu," kata Serafall setelah melihat markas Naruto dihancurkan dengan sangat mudah oleh laser merah tadi.

"Sepertinya adikmu sudah memiliki rencana yang matang, kan?"

"Bisa jadi seperti itu. 1 minggu terakhir ini dia selalu melamun seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Ini akan semakin menarik."

* * *

Di dimensi buatan tempat diselenggarakannya pertandingan pembuka _rating game_ terlihat lintasan bekas laser tadi yang membentang dari ujung kanan ke ujung kiri. Sepanjang lintasan itu tak ada apapun selain kawah yang cukup dalam. Di sekitar lintasan itu pohon-pohon rusak dan tumbang.

"Yosh! Langkah pertama sukses! Mereka pasti sangat terkejut. Semoga saja ada yang gugur meski hanya 1 orang." Teriak seorang lelaki berseragam Kuoh Akademi yang memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna coklat. Di lengan kirinya terdapat sarung tangan naga yang tengahnya bersinar hijau. Dia adalah Hyodou Issei sang **Sekiryuutei** sekaligus pion dari Rias Gremory.

"Jangan senang dulu Ise. Lihat di depan sana!" kata Rias sambil menunjuk kepulan debu yang cukup tebal.

Issei melihat ke depan, memincingkan matanya agar dapat melihat lebih jelas. Samar-samar, Issei melihat siluet 6 tubuh yang melayang di atas udara. Tak salah lagi, mereka semua adalah musuhnya. Dan jumlahnya masih lengkap membuktikan bahwa serangan kejutan Issei tadi tak berdampak apapun.

"Cih! Ini akan jadi lebih sulit." Gerutunya dengan wajah kesal.

Normalnya Rias dan kawan-kawannya tak akan dapat melihat keberadaan musuh dari jarak 50 km di arena yang terdapat pepohonan lebat seperti ini. Tapi akibat teknik Issei yang bernama _Dragon Shot_ mengakibatkan pepohonan lenyap di sekitar lintasan teknik itu membuat jalur pandang Rias dan yang lainnya terbuka. Meskipun jaraknya terbilang cukup jauh, namun bagi mereka yang notabennya iblis dapat melihat dengan jelas yang ada di depan sana karena panca indera iblis jauh lebih bagus daripada manusia.

"Yuuto, Xenovia! Kalian jalankan rencana yang sudah dibuat!" perintah sang _King_.

Yuuto Kiba dan Xenovia mengangguk. Mereka lalu bergerak cepat ke samping kanan dan kiri. Yuuto melesat ke arah kanan sedangkan Xenovia ke arah kiri. Mereka tidak terbang, namun berlari sangat cepat.

"Ise tingkatkan kekuatanmu seperti biasa. Jika sudah penuh maka cepat transferkan dengan teknik baru yang sudah kau pelajari."

"Ha'i Buchou!" jawab Issei mantap.

"Koneko dan Akeno. Kalian serang mereka dari arah depan! Sisanya Gesper dan Asia akan ikut denganku."

"Siap."

"Ha'i."

"Dan terakhir, Ise akan melaju ke depan dan melakukan promosi."

Akeno dan Koneko terbang menggunakan sayap iblis dan melaju cepat ke daerah musuh disusul Issei di belakang. Akeno dan Koneko juga mengambil peran sebagai pertahanan Issei agar dia bisa berpromosi tanpa ada hambatan.

Yang ada di sana tinggal Rias, Gesper, dan Asia.

"Ayo kalian berdua, ikuti aku." Ajak Rias yang diberi anggukan mantap dari kedua budaknya.

Beralih ke sisi tim Naruto. Terlihat mereka belum melakukan pergerakan apapun. Mereka hanya melayang di udara menggunakan sepasang sayap masing-masing.

"Ternyata sudah dimulai ya…," gumam Raynare, tersenyum tipis.

"Mereka melakukan pergerakan dengan cepat. Lihat di depan! _Queen, Rook, dan Pawn_ Rias-ojousama mendatangi kita secara terang-terangan." Kata Walburga sambil menunjuk musuh yang ada di depannya.

"Tak salah lagi. Rias menginginkan pionnya untuk berpromosi. Itu hal yang mudah dibaca." Kata Naruto.

"Lalu? Bagaimana?" tanya Dohnaseek.

"Jelaslah. Lakukan sesuai rencana." Jawab Naruto datar namun sarat akan ketegasan.

Mereka semua mengangguk. Walburga dan Valerie melesat ke depan. Raynare dan Dohnaseek terbang ke arah samping kanan dan kiri. Sedangkan Kamakuri turun ke bawah dan berdiri tepat di depan markas mereka yang telah hancur lebur.

Naruto memutuskan untuk mundur ke belakang. Memasuki hutan yang tidak terkena dampak teknik Isse.

Sudah sekitar 30 km perjalanan yang ditempuh oleh Issei, Akeno, dan Koneko. Mereka semakin bisa melihat dengan jelas para musuh di depan.

Koneko yang terbang paling depan merasakan sesuatu mendekat ke arah mereka. "Ada yang mendekat! Jika dirasakan dari aura kekuatannya musuh berjumlah 2 orang."

"Baiklah. Aku dan Koneko akan menghadang mereka. Ise- _kun_ jangan berhenti. Kamu harus melakukan promosi secepat mungkin!" Perintah Akeno.

"Baiklah Akeno- _senpai_."

Akeno mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia mempercepat laju terbangnya untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan Koneko. Musuh semakin terlihat mendekat.

Walburga dan Valerie menyiapkan tinju masing-masing. Setelah jarak antara mereka dengan Akeno dan Koneko dekat, keduanya langsung melayangkan tinju kekuatan penuh masing-masing. Walburga yang menyerang Akeno sedangkan Valerie menyerang Koneko.

 _Buahk! Buakh!_

Akibat tinju itu, laju Koneko dan Akeno terhenti. Issei tak membantu temannya, ia melaju tanpa henti ke depan. Inilah rencana yang sudah disusun oleh ketuanya dengan matang. Issei harus berpromosi apapun yang terjadi. Ia adalah kartu AS kelompok tim Gremory.

"Kalahkan mereka berdua Akeno- _senpai_ , Koneko _-chan_!" teriak Issei menyemangati kawan-kawannya.

Akeno dan Koneko tersenyum, lalu berkata bersama, "Ya. Serahkan yang di sini padaku!"

Issei tersenyum semangat melihat teman-temannya optimis dan tak ada keraguan di hati mereka. Ia terus melaju dengan cepat. Tujuannya tak lain adalah markas musuh. Wajah Issei yang semula tersenyum kini berubah drastis menjadi serius karena di hadapannya kini sudah berdiri seseorang yang dapat membuat tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan, Kamakuri Cracker.

"Sial! Sepertinya aku sudah ditakdirkan untuk melawannya, aku tak boleh lengah sedikit pun!" gumam Issei yang menyiapkan tinju sarung tangan naganya.

 **[Boost]**

Beralih ke pertarungan antara Walburga dan Valerie melawan Akeno dan Koneko. Mereka berdua masih menahan serangan musuh. Koneko yang menahan tinju Valerie dengan mudahnya dan Akeno yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan tinju Walburga. Mereka saat ini sedang beradu kekuatan.

"Tinjumu tak akan bisa mengenaiku." Kata Koneko dengan nada datar seperti biasanya. Ia meremehkan Valerie.

"Begitukah? Maaf saja. Tinju ini bukan untuk menyerangmu, melainkan menahan tubuhmu." Balas Valeri dengan seringai tipis.

Jemari tangan Valeri yang lain bergerak-gerak. Sedetik kemudian Koneko kaget karena tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang melilit tubuhnya membuat tangan yang tadi dipakai untuk menahan tinju Valerie sedikit demi sedikit terlepas.

"Cih. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Koneko kesal.

"Tenang saja. Aku hanya akan membawamu ke tempat yang lain."

Benar saja. Valerie menyeret tubuh lawannya ke tempat yang jauh. Berniat melawan Koneko sendirian. Kejadian itu pun dialami oleh Akeno. Ia diseret oleh Walburga ke arah kebalikan dari arah yang dituju Valerie.

Saat sudah dirasa daerah yang dituju tak ada siapa pun Valerie dan Walburga menghantam tubuh lawannya ke bawah dengan keras mengakibatkan kawah kecil tercipta.

"Main-mainnya akan segera dimulai."

* * *

Issei melayangkan tinju pada Kamakuri dengan cepat namun dapat dihindari dengan mudah. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, tangan kiri Kamakuri telah terangkat ke atas dengan benang-benang tajam yang muncul di jari-jarinya. Bersiap menyerang balik.

 **Goshikito**

 _Syut!_

 _Creck!_

"Gh!"

Issei berhasil menahan serangan lawannya menggunakan tangan kiri yang terlapisi sarung naga. Tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada. Terlihat sarung tangan naga Issei memiliki 5 luka gores dibagian depannya. Tanda bahwa benang Kamakuri memang benar-benar tajam.

"Sial! Sarung tangan Ddraig sampai tergores begini," Issei mendecih kesal.

"Nfufufuf… sarung tangan nagamu itu cukup kuat. Biasanya aku dapat memotong besi dengan mudah." Komen Kamakuri.

"Cih! Jangan berkata sombong! Aku akan mengalahkanmu dan melakukan promosi!" teriak Issei lantang.

"Ngahaha, silahkan saja jika bisa!"

 **[Boost]**

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya kekuatan Issei digandakan dalam kurun waktu 10 detik. Issei berlari menyerang lawannya. Di sisi lain Kamakuri bersiap melancarkan serangan. Jari telunjuk kanannya telah teracung.

 **Tamaito**

 _Dor dor dor!_

Kamakuri menembakkan 3 peluru benang yang melesat cepat pada Issei.

 _Duar duar duar!_

Issei berhasil menghindari seluruh peluru benang yang ditembakkan lawannya. Terlihat beberapa kawah kecil yang cukup dalam tercipta dampak dari serangan Kamakuri. Issei melihat semua itu dengan tatapan ngeri.

'Ada apa dengan kekuatan benangnya itu?' Batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Refleksmu cukup bagus untuk ukuran seorang remaja yang baru-baru ini ikut campur dalam urusan dunia supranatural. Yah, mungkin itu hasil pertarungan nyatamu dengan beberapa nama besar." Puji Kamakuri sambil menyeringai.

"Heh, aku tak akan senang dipuji oleh orang sepertimu!"

Mendengar perkataan itu, muncul urat di kening Kamakuri. Dia marah. "Apa katamu? Kau bocah yang tak tau diri!"

Issei berlari cepat menuju Kamakuri. Tangan kiri yang dilapisi aura hijau siap untuk dihantamkan ke wajah lawannya. Setelah cukup dekat, dengan cepat Issei meninju.

"Rasakan ini!"

Tinjuan Issei berhasil dihindari oleh Kamakuri dengan mudah dengan cara bergerak cepat ke samping kiri. Kini gilirannya untuk menyerang balik. Kamakuri telah bersiap, tangan kanannya terkepal erat lalu dengan sekuat tenaga Kamakuri melayangkan tinju pada kepala Issei.

Tinjuan itu berhasil dihindari Issei dengan menunduk. Ia melihat celah yang mungkin dapat melukai lawannya. Ya, Issei berniat meninju dagu Kamakuri yang kekar itu. Dengan cepat tangan kanannya melesat ke atas.

Kamakuri tidak diam saja. Ia mengetahui niatan Issei yang mengincar dagu bawahnya. Kamakuri menghindari serangan itu dengan menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya ke belakang. Tak lama kemudian, Kamakuri menyeringai tipis karena memiliki celah yang besar untuk menyerang lawannya tanpa bisa dihindari.

Akibat dari tinjuan Issei yang hanya mengenai udara kosong, otomatis lengan kanannya bebas dan berada tepat di hadapan lawannya. Kamakuri dengan cepat mencengkram tangan Issei. Cengkramannya sangat kuat sampai Issei menggeram kesakitan.

"Gh!"

"Ada apa, bocah? Berniat melepaskan diri?" Ejek Kamakuri yang senang melihat wajah kesakitan dari lawannya.

"Gh! Sial! cepat lepaskan aku!" ronta Issei sambil melayangkan tinju menggunakan tangan lainnya. Namun yang dilihat Issei serangannya ditahan. Kini kedua lengannya berada dalam cengkraman Kamakuri.

"Nfufufu, dengan posisi seperti ini kau tak akan bisa menghindari serangan apapun."

"Sial!"

Kamakuri melayangkan tendangan kiri yang terlihat 5 benang panjang menempel di ujung kakinya.

 **Athlete**

 _Duahk!_

Tendangan Kamakuri itu telak mengenai perut lawannya. Issei memuntahkan darah segar yang cukup banyak. Kamakuri melepaskan cengkramannya membuat tubuh Issei terseret beberapa meter ke belakang.

Issei meronta sambil memegang perutnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Meskipun lukanya tak parah, tapi rasa sakit yang dideritanya cukup besar. Seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum kecil bertubi-tubi. Sakitnya tak mau hilang.

"Cough! Sial! aku harus memikirkan cara untuk dapat melakukan promosi secepat mungkin." Gumamnya disela-sela rontaan kesakitan.

Issei kini ibaratnya seorang pion yang tinggal 1 langkah lagi menuju barisan paling belakang musuh. Jika dibayangkan dalam catur, posisi Issei kini berada di posisi tempat _start_ para bidak pion musuh.

* * *

Sementara itu dengan Raynare. Terlihat dia sedang berhadapan dengan salah satu _Knight_ dari tim Rias berkelamin perempuan yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru pendek serta terdapat rambut warna hijau di tengah poninya. _Knight_ itu bernama Xenovia Quarta.

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Raynare menemukan musuhnya sedang bergerak cepat namun dengan langkah hati-hati. Alhasil keduanya mau tak mau harus bertarung.

Xenovia yang sedang menggenggam erat pedang besar berwarna birunya yang bernama Durandal terlihat terengah-engah. Keringat mengucur cukup deras di pelipisnya.

"Hosh… hosh… hosh… sial! kemampuan yang dia miliki sangat merepotkan." Kesal Xenovia.

Raynare yang terbang menatap lawannya dengan pandangan angkuh. "Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku," sombongnya membuat Xenovia semakin geram.

"Apa kau bilang?! Cih! Kesabaranku sudah habis. Aku akan mengalahkanmu sekarang juga!" teriak Xenovia lantang.

"Hm. Sudah kubilang, kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku. Itu karena… aku cantik."

 _Deg!_

Entah apa yang terjadi pada Xenovia. Pandangan yang tadinya benci kini terpaku seperti sedang melihat makhluk terindah di bumi. Pipinya bersemu merah dan tubuhnya bergetar, sulit digerakkan. Namun detik berikutnya dia tersadar lalu menutup mata dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha untuk keluar dari pengaruh menakutkan Raynare.

'Sial aku terjebak lagi! Konsentrasi Xenovia! Kau harus tahan terhadap pesonanya!' batin Xenovia.

Raynare yang melihat musuhnya sedang bergejolak batin tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia mengeluarkan _love_ berwarna merah mudah dari mulutnya dan ditembakkan. Total ada 5 tembakan yang dilakukan Raynare.

 **Pistol Kiss**

 _Dor dor dor!_

Xenovia sadar dari alam batinnya. Ia melihat 5 buah peluru _love_ meluncur cepat ke arahnya. Itu serangan yang amat berbahaya! Xenovia menghindari serangan itu dengan mundur ke belakang. Untuk saat ini Xenovia selamat.

"Hm. Bagaimana dengan ini?"

Raynare kini mengeluarkan _love_ berukuran besar dari mulutnya. Ia lalu menarik bagian tengah _love_ itu. Posisinya saat ini seperti hendak memanah.

 **Slave Arrow**

 _Syut!_

Muncul puluhan panah _love_ yang mengarah langsung ke Xenovia dari berbagai arah. Xenovia mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia saat ini sulit untuk menghindar karena jangkauan serang Raynare yang cukup luas.

"Cih! Serangan seperti itu tak ada apa-apanya!" teriak Xenovia sambil menghunuskan Durandal ke udara kosong.

Akibat gerakan mengayun pedang Xenovia, terciptalah serangan kejut yang mementalkan seluruh panah _love_ Raynare. Tidak sampai disitu, serangan kejut udara yang berbentuk lapisan udara tipis dan tajam itu melaju cepat menuju Raynare. Namun ia menghindari itu dengan mudah.

Raynare turun ke permukaan tanah. Mensejajarkan dirinya dengan lawannya. Xenovia yang melihat itu langsung menyerang Raynare menggunakan jurus jarak jauh.

Xenovia kembali menghunuskan pedangnya. Kali ini ke permukaan tanah, menciptakan gelombang tajam yang mengarah sangat cepat ke Raynare.

Tak ada niatan untuk menghindar atau bertahan, Raynare malah menciptakan 2 buah tombak cahaya berwarna merah lalu mengadukannya dengan serangan Xenovia.

 _Duarr!_

Akibat kedua jurus yang saling bertabrakan itu menciptakan kepulan debu yang cukup tebal. Pandangan mereka jadi terhalangi dan tak bisa melihat masing-masing lawannya.

'Dimana dia?' batin Xenovia sambil memutar pandangannya, mencari dimana keberadaan lawannya.

Tanpa diduga, 2 buah tombak cahaya melesat cepat menuju kaki Xenovia dari arah belakang. Xenovia yang tak menyadari serangan itu terpaska merasakan kesakitan yang amat sakit di kedua kakinya. Ia tertunduk di tanah, tak bisa berdiri tegak karena kedua kakinya yang serasa lumpuh. Ya, tombak cahaya itu mengarah tepat ke lutut Xenovia.

"Dengan ini berakhirlah!" teriak lantang Raynare yang terbang di atas Xenovia. Ia lalu melesat ke bawah dan menendang Xenovia dengan sangat keras.

 **Parfume Femur**

 _Duakh!_

Akibat tendangan keras yang dilapisi kekuatan buah iblis itu perlahan-lahan tubuh Xenovia menjadi batu.

Tubuh Xenovia ditransfer ke luar arena pertandingan saat setelah tubuhnya menjadi batu sempurna.

" _Knight Xenovia Quarta dari tim Rias Gremory telah gugur."_

Suara pengumuman dari sang wasit dalam pertandingan kali ini.

"Hm. Ternyara _rating game_ hanya permainan kecil," komen Raynare lalu menciptakan sihir komunikasi. "Naruto- _sama_ , rencana berjalan lancar."

* * *

Disaat yang bersamaan. Dohnaseek terlihat sedang menghadang Yuuto Kiba.

Dohnaseek menciptakan _barrier_ berwarna hijau transparan yang mengelilingi tubuhnya sebagai pertahanan. Sementara itu dengan Kiba, ia terlihat kelelahan karena usahanya selama ini tidak membuahkan hasil.

Kiba terus berusaha untuk menghancurkan _barrier_ lawannya sekuat tenaga. Namun mau sampai berapa kalipun mencoba hasilnya tetap sama. Gagal! Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa ratus kali kiba menyayatkan pedangnya berharap agar penghalang itu hancur. Namun sampai sekarang tak berhasil. Bahkan sedikit goresan pun tak ada."

"Sial! penghalang itu benar-benar merepotkan." Gerutu sang pria cantik berambut pirang itu.

Menyerang dari depan, belakang, kanan, dan kiri tak ada hasil. Dari atas pun sama, tak ada celah untuk menyerang atau masuk ke dalam _barrier_ itu.

"Atau…"

Kiba menyipitkan mata. Melihat sebuah celah yang tak dilindungi oleh _barrier_ hijau merepotkan itu. Secercah harapan muncul. Kiba tersenyum optimis.

Kiba lalu menancabkan pedangnya ke tanah.

 **Sword Birth**

Muncul lambang _clan_ Gremory cukup besar di bawah kaki Dohnaseek. Ia memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini. Tanpa buang waktu Dohnaseek lalu terbang ke atas untuk menghindari serangan lawannya. Benar saja. Muncul puluhan pedang dari bawah tanah. Untuk saja Dohnaseek berhasil menghindar di waktu yang tepat. _Barrier_ -nya kini ia hilangkan lalu menciptakan _Light Spear_ berwarna biru. Dohnaseek melempar tombak cahaya itu.

Kiba dengan mudah menghindar. Ia menghilang entah kemana. Gerakannya sangat cepat sehingga sulit untuk diikuti oleh Dohnaseek. Secara tiba-tiba Kiba muncul di belakang lawannya. Dohnaseek menyadari itu, dengan cepat ia membuat _barrier_.

 _Trank!_

Sebuah hunusan pedang dapat ditahan dengan mudah. Kiba terlihat masih berusaha untuk menekan pedangnya berharap agar _barrier_ itu hancur. Dohnaseek yang melihat kesempatan menyerang tersenyum tipis.

 **Barrier Block**

Dohnaseek mengurung Kiba menggunakan _barrier_ -nya yang ia buat menjadi bentuk bulat. Kiba tak sempat menghindar karena Dohnaseek mengubah bentuk _barrier_ -nya dengan cepat. Kini Kiba terkurung dalam penghalang hijau transparan dan tak bisa kemana-mana.

Teknik ini adalah kebalikan dari teknik-teknik yang lainnya. Jika teknik biasa berfungsi untuk bertahan dari serangan dengan pengguna yang dikelilingi oleh _barrier_ , teknik ini jutru kebalikannya. Teknik ini bertujuan untuk mengurung lawan hingga tak dapat bebas.

"Sial! keluarkan aku dari sini!" teriak Kiba sambil menyayat-nyayat _barrier_ yang mengurungnya. Namun tak membuahkan hasil.

Dohnaseek tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Dohnaseek membuat _barrier_ yang mengurung Kiba mengecil, membuat pergerakan Kiba semakin terbatas. _Barrier_ itu perlahan-lahan mengecil sampai Kiba menjerit kesakitan karena saking sempitnya penghalang itu. Tulangnya serasa remuk semua.

Dohnaseek tak menghentikan aksinya. Ia terus saja melakukan pengecilan sampai akhirnya Kiba ditransfer ke luar arena pertandingan karena sudah tidak mungkin melanjutkan pertarungan lagi.

Dohnaseek menghilangkan _barrier_ -nya.

" _Knight Yuuto Kiba dari tim Rias Gremory telah gugur."_

Suara yang menggema itu mengakibatkan 1 tim terkejut. Disaat yang bersamaan tim lainnya tersenyum senang.

* * *

Koneko terkejut mendengar 2 temannya telah gugur. Ini menjadi semakin sulit. Keadaannya di sini juga kurang baik. Luka-luka lebam terlihat di wajahnya dan luka sayatan di kedua lengannya. Hal yang sama pun terjadi pada diri Valerie. Mungkin bukan sama, tapi lebih parah. Di sekujur tubuh Valerie banyak luka lebam. Nafasnya terengal-engal.

"Memang sulit menghadapi musuh pengguna Senjutsu. Apalagi bidak _Rook_ yang memiliki pertahanan gila." Komen Valerie sambil menyeringai. Seringaian itu tak pernah lepas sejak pertama kali melayangkan tinjunya pada Koneko.

"Kau berbeda dari yang sebelumnya." Kata Koneko. 'Ini tak masuk akal. Kekuatan yang dimilikinya benar-benar berbeda dari yang aku lihat di _video_ pertandingannya dulu. Ada apa ini?' Batinnya kebingungan.

Pusing memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Koneko memutuskan untuk menyerang Valerie dengan bola yang berenergi senjutsu di dalamnya. Bola berwarna biru yang dilemparkan Koneko berjumlah 3 buah. Koneko saat ini dalam mode senjutsunya. Bisa dilihat dari sepasang kuping kucing yang tumbuh di kepalanya dan ekor di punggungnya.

 _Syut syut syut!_

Bola-bola biru itu melesat cepat. Valerie yang tak mau kalah, ia juga bersiap melancarkan serangannya. Telunjuk kanannya ia acungkan ke depan.

 **Tamaito**

 _Dor dor dor!_

3 buah peluru benang melesat cepat hendak diadu dengan bola-bola biru Koneko.

 _Duar!_

Ledakan cukup besar terjadi. Kepulan debu tercipta mengeliling Valerie dan Koneko. Jarak pandangan Valerie mengurang. Ia tak bisa melihat musuhnya.

'Sial aku tak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Kalau begini terus aku akan menjadi target empuknya.' Batin Valerie lalu terbang ke atas dengan sepasang sayap iblisnya.

Hal yang tak diduga terjadi. Koneko sudah bersiap di atas Valerie dengan tinju berlapis senjutsu miliknya. Jika kena maka dapat dipastikan akan kalah. Perpaduan antara energi senjutsu dengan kekuatan tinju seorang bidak benteng pastilah sangat menakutkan.

Koneko melesat cepat ke Valerie yang berada tepat di bawahnya. Valerie yang menyadari itu tak berniat menghindar. Dia mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke depan.

 **Fulbright**

Valerie menciptakan 5 benang yang dilesatkan ke atas. Benang itu tak mengarah pada Koneko. Namun saat sampai di atas, benang itu kembali ke bawah dengan sangat cepat. Jangkauan serang benangnya pun semakin lebar membuat kaki dan tangan Koneko terkena. Beruntung karena serangan Valerie tak sampai terkena bagian vital. Berterimakasih lah pada insting senjutsu Koneko.

Valerie yang melihat serangannya gagal menggeram. Sudah terlambat baginya untuk menghindar.

"Dengan ini berakhirlah!"

 _Duakh!_

Sekuat tenaga Koneko meninju wajah Valerie, membuatnya terpental ke bawah dengan sangat keras. Kawah cukup dalam tercipta, membuktikan seberapa besar kekuatan yang dimiliki Koneko.

Koneko menonaktifkan mode senjutsunya. Ia turun ke bawah untuk melihat kondisi lawannya. Kepulan debu cukup tebal sehingga memaksa Koneko untuk sedikit bersabar. 1 menit kemudian kepulan debu mulai tipis. Samar-samar Koneko dapat melihat siluet seseorang yang tubuhnya seperti sudah putus-putus. Sampai akhirnya Koneko terbelalak kaget melihat kondisi lawannya tadi.

"Apa ini?"

* * *

 _Tap tap tap…_

Disuatu tempat arena petandingan, terlihat Rias bersama dengan Asia sedang berjalan mengendap-endap. Seperti tidak mau ada seorang pun mengetahui keberadannya. Langkahnya cepat namun tak bersuara.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai," bisik Rias pada Asia yang berada di belakangnya.

Asia hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi, apakah rencana kita akan berhasil? Kiba- _san_ dan Xenovia- _san_ sudah gugur." Khawatir Asia.

"Rencana kita memang sudah gagal dan tak akan berhasil jika dilanjutkan. Namun aku sudah memiliki rencana cadangan, tenang saja Asia. Aku pasti akan memenangkan _rating game_ pertamaku ini." jawab Rias dengan sungguh-sungguh membuat Asia tersenyum.

Keduanya terus bergerak cepat tanpa suara. Sampai mereka berdua harus terhenti akibat mendengar suara seseroang. Suara yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Rias.

"Hebat, kau berhasil masuk ke daerahku,"

"Tunjukkan dirimu! Aku tahu itu kau Naruto!" teriak Rias sambil mengedarkan pandangan. Mencari keberadaan lawannya.

"Lihat kemana kau? Aku ada di sini."

Rias kaget lalu melihat ke atas. Benar dugaan dirinya. Naruto akan muncul menghadangnya. Ia kini sedang duduk di atas salah satu dahan pohon dengan pose santai, seakan tak sedang dalam medan pertarungan. Hal itu membuat Rias kesal.

"Naruto! Aku tak akan kalah olehmu!" kata Rias optimis.

"Benarkah? Aku ragu akan hal itu." kata Naruto sambil melompat turun dari pohon dan menghadap Rias. Jarak mereka kini sekitar 10 meter. "Dengar baik-baik Rias, sejak awal dimulainya pertandingan ini, kau sudah kalah." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk diri Rias.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan berbicara seenaknya!" emosi Rias terpancing.

"Tidak. Aku tak asal bicara. Ini adalah kenyataan Rias,"

"Jangan senang dulu karena kau telah mengalahkan 2 bidakku. Jumlah bidak yang gugur tak berbengaruh. Jika aku dapat mengalahkanmu maka otomatis aku akan menang walaupun seluruh bidakmu masih ada."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku tak peduli seberapa banyak bidak yang telah dikalahkan oleh _peerage_ -ku. Aku hanya mengatakan, sejak dimulainya pertandingan ini kau sudah kalah. Lebih tepatnya sejak pionmu memberi serangan kejutan."

Rias tak paham dengan ucapan sepupunya. Ah ia juga tak mau mempedulikan itu. Bisa saja ini hanyalah trik Naruto untuk memancing emosinya. Ya, Rias yakin dengan hal itu.

"Asia, bersembunyilah dibalik pohon itu." Kata Rias sambil menunjukkan pohon yang ia maksud. Pohon itu berada di belakang mereka.

"Ha'i Buchou."

Asia bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang dimaksud ketuanya. Rias yang telah melihat Asia bersembunyi lantas memulai serangan pertamanya. Ia membuat _Power of Destruction_ lumayan banyak lalu ditembakkan pada Naruto.

"Terima ini!"

Naruto yang melihat gumpalan energi padat berwarna hitam merah itu tak diam saja. Naruto menghindar dengan cara melompat ke atas. Serangan yang Rias tembakkan hanya mengenai pepohonan di belakang Naruto, mengakibatkan pohon-pohon itu lenyap tak tersisa. Seperti namanya, kekuatan untuk menghancurkan!

Rias yang melihat Naruto kaget. Bukan, bukan kaget karena berhasil menghindari serangannya, Rias kaget karena Naruto dapat melayang di udara tanpa mengeluarkan sayap. Ini aneh! Seharusnya yang dapat terbang tanpa menggunakan sayap hanyalah iblis kelas _Super Devil_ dan _Ultimate Devil_. Naruto yang notabennya hanya iblis kelas _High Devil_ tak mungkin dapat melakukan itu. Butuh latihan konsentrasi yang keras.

Naruto yang paham akan kekagetan Rias tersenyum. "Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, yah meskipun teknik aslinya harus menggunakan awan. Tapi dalam kasus ini aku menggunakan pohon."

Penjelasan dari Naruto membuat Rias semakin bingung. Ah ia sama sekali tak paham. Memikirkannya terus hanya membuat kepalanya pusing. Lebih baik Rias segera mengalahkan Naruto dan memenangkan pertandingan ini.

Rias merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan, muncul 2 lingkaran sihir berwarna merah yang menembakkan laser _Power of Destruction_.

"Hn. Serangan langsung seperti itu tak akan pernah mengenaiku." Remeh Naruto sambil menghindari serangan lawannya.

Rias kembali kesal karena Naruto berhasil selamat. Tiba-tiba ia kaget melihat Naruto yang menghilang dengan cepat.

'Kemana perginya?'

 _Sring!_

Rias membulatkan mata menyadari Naruto muncul di belakangnya. Refleks Rias menengok ke belakang dan benar saja, ia melihat Naruto yang tengah menyeringai sambil melayangkan tangan kanan yang di jari-jarinya terdapat benang berbeda warna. Ini gawat! Posisinya sangat dekat sehingga mustahil untuk membuat pertahanan maupun menghindar.

 **Goshikito**

 _Crash!_

* * *

Sudah 1 jam lebih pertandingan ini berjalan. Pertandingan yang cukup lama terbukti dengan Akeno dan Walburga yang terlihat sedang berhadapan dengan nafas memburu. Keduanya kelelahan. Pakaiannya pun compang-camping. Terdapat beberapa luka sayat pada diri Akeno dan luka bakar pada Walburga seperti sudah tersambar petir.

"Kekuatanmu sangat berbeda. Kau seperti memiliki kekuatan yang sama seperti rekanmu." Kata Akeno.

Walburga tak membalas ucapan lawannya. Dia diam saja membuat Akeno sedikit geram dan memutuskan untuk menyerang kembali. Akeno adalah tipe petarung jarak jauh dengan menggunakan sihir. Ada beberapa elemen yang ia kuasai, seperti sihir petir dan es.

Akeno membuat lingkaran sihir, dari situ muncul badai es yang membuat kawasan pertarungannya menjadi dingin. Pohon-pohon yang berada di sekitar mereka terlihat mulai membeku. Hal itu terjadi juga pada tubuh Walburga. Lama kelamaan tubuhnya tak dapat digerakkan.

"Jika begini terus aku akan kalah." Gumam Walburga lalu secepat mungkin melesat menuju posisi lawannya dengan benang yang keluar dari jari-jari tangannya.

Namun Walburga terlambat. Tubuhnya sudah beku. Tak dapat digerakkan. Akeno selamat dari serangan cepat Walburga. Di hadapannya kini terlihat tangan yang hendak menyerang dirinya. Sedikit saja terlambat maka Akeno akan kalah.

"Hosh… hosh… hosh… tinggal serangan penutup." Gumam Akeno lalu mengambil jarak.

Tangan kanannya direntangkan ke atas. Seketika muncul lingkaran sihir bersar berwarna kuning. Petir kuning berukuran besar muncul dari sana.

"Berbunyilah dengan keras,"

 **Lightning**

Petir kuning berukuran besar itu meluncur ke atas. Beberapa saat kemudian petir itu melesat lagi ke bawah dengan kecepatan 2 kali lipat menuju tubuh Walburga yang membeku.

 _Duar!_

Suara ledakan terdengar cukup keras. Tercipta kawah yang dalam akibat serangan Akeno yang menghabiskan sisa energinya. Siapa pun yang terkena serangan seperti itu maka dapat dipastikan tubuhnya akan hancur lebur. Hal itu dibenarkan oleh Akeno yang melihat tubuh Walburga hancur lebur. Namun ada sesuatu yang memaksa matanya membulat kaget.

"Terbuat dari apa… tubuhnya itu?"

* * *

"Sial! kalau begini terus aku akan kalah!" gerutu Issei melihat lawannya berdiri dengan beberapa luka dibagian perut.

Issei berhasil melayangkan beberapa serangan membuat tubuh Kamakuri sedikit babak belur. Berbeda jauh dengan Issei yang mendapatkan luka diseluruh bagian tubuhnya. Bermacam-macam strategi telah Issei lakukan untuk mengalahkan Kamakuri. Namun hasil yang ia dapat hanya sedikit. Berbeda jauh dengan yang ia harapkan. Sosok yang kini dilawan oleh Issei adalah sosok yang penuh dengan pengalaman bertarung. Maklum saja kalau Issei kesulitan mengalahkan Kamakuri. Pengalaman bertarung mereka berbeda level. Menyadarkan mereka bahwa kekuatan besar saja tak cukup untuk menang dalam sebuah pertarungan.

Issei kembali memutar otaknya. Memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan Kamakuri hanya sia-sia. Ia harus mencari strategi yang tepat untuk mengecoh Kamakuri. Lama berfikir membuat Issei tak fokus sampai dirinya tak sadar bahwa Kamakuri sudah berada di hadapannya sekarang sambil melayangkan tinju.

 _Buakh!_

Issei terseret beberapa meter. Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. "Gh! Dia tak memberiku kesempatan sedikit pun."

" _ **Aku memiliki rencana yang cukup bagus, partner."**_ Kata Ddraig yang merupakan naga merah perwujudan asli dari _sacred gear_ Issei.

'Apa rencanamu itu?' Tanya Issei di alam bawah sadarnya.

Ddraig lalu mengatakan dengan rinci rencananya. Setelah mendengar seluruh rencana Ddraig Issei tersenyum. Mungkin rencana dari _partner_ -nya harus dicoba meskipun belum pasti akan berhasil.

Issei bangkit berdiri lalu menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya menggunakan tangan. Ia lalu membentangkan sepasang sayapnya dan terbang menuju atas musuhnya. Kamakuri yang melihat Issei berada tepat di atasnya hanya menyeringai tipis.

"Sekarang apalagi rencanamu, bocah? Jika kau hanya menyerang langsung itu akan sia-sia saja."

"Ya aku juga tahu itu," balas Issei lalu merentangkan tangan kirinya.

Issei membuat bola sihir yang padat akan energi berwarna merah. Setelah itu ia tembakkan pada Kamakuri. Teknik Issei yang ini sudah tak asing lagi.

 **Dragon Shot**

"Seberapa besarnya kekuatanmu itu… tak akan berpengaruh!"

Kamakuri berhasil menghindari tembakan Issei. Jurus Issei yang dengan mudahnya menghancurkan markas mereka hanya mengenai tanah kosong. _Dragon Shot_ Issei menciptakan kawah yang sangat dalam. Kepulan debu tebal pun menyelimuti Kamakuri membuat pandangannya terbatas.

"Yosh! Ini kesempatan!" kata Issei lalu melesat cepat menuju markas musuhnya untuk melakukan promosi. Issei bergerak sangat cepat karena tahu kalau Kamakuri akan segera menyadari rencananya.

Kamakuri yang pandangannya terhalang pun menyadari rencana Issei. Ia sangat kesal karena dapat dikecoh dengan mudah oleh seorang bocah. Dengan cepat Kamakuri juga pergi menuju markasnya yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat pertarungannya.

Hal yang dilihat Kamakuri adalah Issei yang berdiri tegak di atas puing-puing markasnya. Pergerakkan Kamakuri berhenti. Urat-urat muncul di keningnya tanda ia sedang sangat marah.

"BOCAH KURANG AJAR!"

"Dengan begini… promosi _Queen_!" teriak Issei lantang.

Kini dirinya menjadi sekuat _Queen_. Tak mau membuang waktu Issei lalu mengeluarkan teknik lainnya.

 **Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker**

Seluruh tubuh Issei kini diselimuti armor naga berwarna merah. Dipunggungnya juga terdapat sepasang sayap putih dan ekor naga yang panjang. Mungkin dengan mode ini Issei dapat mengalahkan Kamakuri.

"Bersiaplah kau! Aku akan memenggal kepalamu dengan tinjuku ini!" teriak Issei yang tangan kanannya diselimuti oleh aura berwarna hijau pekat. Ia melesat cepat menuju Kamakuri.

"Bocah sialan! Kau pikir dapat memenggal kepalaku semudah itu, hah!" kata Kamakuri yang melesat dengan 5 benang tajam berada di tangan kanannya.

Jarak mereka sudah dekat. Kamakuri menyerang Issei duluan namun dapat dihindarinya dengan mudah. Issei melayangkan tinju keras pada Kamakuri yang tak bisa menghindari. Kamakuri terkena tinju Issei dengan telak tepat di wajahnya.

 _Buakh!_

Tinjuan Issei membuat tubuh Kamakuri terseret sangat jauh ke belakang. Menabrak beberapa pohon sampai akhirnya ia berhenti dengan tubuh tergeletak tak berdaya.

Issei yang berada di sebrang sana sangat yakin tinju _full power_ -nya itu dapat membuat Kamakuri kalah. Namun waktu berjalan tidak ada pengumuman kekalahan Kamakuri yang terdengar. Ini aneh. Apakah serangannya belum cukup untuk mengalahkan Kamakuri? Dengan penasaran Issei mencoba mendekati Kamakuri yang 2 km berada di depannya.

* * *

Sudah hampir 2 jam berlalu. Rias yang menghadapi Naruto terlihat kewalahan. Rias mengalami kerugian karena harus bertarung dengan petarung jarak dekat seperti Naruto. berbeda dengan Rias yang petarung tipe jarak jauh dengan mengandalkan kekuatan _Power of Destruction_. Tubuhnya penuh luka sayatan dimana-mana namun sedang disembuhkan oleh Asia dari jarak jauh. Asia sudah bisa menguasai teknik penyembuhan jarak jauh sehingga tidak perlu mendekatkan dirinya untuk penyembuhan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang tak mengalami luka sedikit pun. Sekarang mereka sedang berhadapan sambil melayang di udara.

"Aku telah lama mengamati bagaimana jurusmu bekerja. Tapi baru kali ini aku melihat kau menggunakan jurus yang sama seperti Kamakuri." Kata Rias sambil memegang lengan kirinya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Pakaiannya robek-robek.

"Nfufufu, kan sudah kubilang sejak awal kau sudah kalah. Aku hanya bermain-main denganmu saja." Kata Naruto menyeringai sadis.

"Bermain-main katamu? Jangan bercanda! seluruh temanku berjuang mati-matian agar dapat menang. Dan kau… kau hanya menganggap ini sebuah permainan?" Marah Rias. "Dengar! Aku tak akan mempedulikan semua perkataanmu. Aku akan mengalahkanmu sekarang lalu keluar sebagai pemenangnya!"

"Itu juga kalau… kau bisa mengalahkanku!" teriak Naruto lalu melesat cepat menuju lawannya.

Rias tak melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya diam saja menunggu Naruto datang. Jarak Naruto sudah dekat, Naruto lalu melayangkan tinju pada lawannya. Rias yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

'Sekarang Gasper!'

 _Deg!_

Tubuh Naruto seketika terhenti. Tepat saat tinjunya hampir mengenai Rias 2 cm lagi. Momen inilah yang ditunggu Rias selama ini. Menghentikan pergerakan Naruto dengan bantuan Gasper saat hendak menyerangnya. Rias sekarang dapat melakukan apapun pada Naruto yang telah dihentikan waktunya oleh Gasper di suatu tempat.

Gasper dulunya adalah vampir setengah manusia yang memiliki _sacred gear_ _**Forbidden Balor View**_. Kekuatan _sacred gear_ itu dapat menghentikan waktu. Sekarang Gasper menjadi bagian dari _peerage_ Rias.

"Kerja bagus Gasper. Sekarang aku akan mengalahkan Naruto." Kata Rias yang ngacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di kening Naruto. Aura hijau penyembuhan yang menyelimuti luka-lukanya menghilang entah kenapa. Mungkin Asia kelelahan.

Rias membuat lingkaran sihir kecil di depan jari telunjuknya. Seketika keluar laser berwarna hitam kemerahan yang langsung menembus kening Naruto. Disaat yang sama juga Gasper menonaktifkan kekuatannya membuat tubuh Naruto terpental ke belakang dan jatuh ke bawah.

Rias tersenyum senang. Usaha dan rencananya membuahkan hasil. Tapi ada yang aneh, seharusnya penguman pemenang sudah terdengar. Rias yang merasa janggal langsung turun ke bawah dan melihat kondisi Naruto.

Rias membulatkan mata kaget akan apa yang ia lihat. Tubuh Naruto yang ia kalahkan berubah menjadi gumpalan benang warna-warni.

"I-ini!"

Sama halnya dengan yang dilihat Koneko. Valerie yang telah dikalahkannya berubah menjadi tumpukan benang. Akeno pun mengalami hal yang sama. Ia melihat potongan tubuh Walburga berubah menjadi benang.

Di tempat lain, Issei menatap tak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Tubuh Kamakuri tanpa kepala tergeletak di tanah. Namun itu tak membuatnya menjadi kaget seperti sekarang. Yang membuat Issei kaget adalah benang-benang keluar dari leher tubuh Kamakuri itu.

"Sebenarnya dia itu siapa?" Tanya Issei entah pada siapa. Baru kali ini Issei mengalami kejadian tak terduga seperti ini.

 _Deg!_

Issei merasakan seseorang muncul di belakangnya. Entah kenapa tubuhnya bergetar sendiri dan sulit digerakkan. Issei merasakan aura yang sama persis ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Kamakuri.

"Apakah aku harus mengajarimu, bagaimana caranya memenggal? Seharusnya kau melakukan begini."

Suara itu! tak salah lagi. Itu adalah suara Kamakuri. Suara itu berbeda dari Kamakuri yang dilawannya tadi. Issei merasakan suatu yang mengerikan dari suara tersebut. Dengan susah payah Issei menengok ke belakang. Matanya membulat saat sebuah tendangan cepat berlapis benang tipis mengincar lehernya.

 _Syut!_

 _Drakh!_

Disaat-saat terakhir Issei dapat menghindari serangan kejutan itu dengan cara menundukkan kepala. Terlihat pohon-pohon yang ada di sekitarnya terbelah menjadi 2. Issei melompat ke depan untuk menjaga jarak.

"Kau! Cih! Ternyata yang selama ini aku lawan adalah palsu?" tanya Issei kesal.

"Nfufufu, aku cukup kerepotan mengendalikan 4 bunshin sekaligus."

* * *

Rias yang masih menatap tak percaya dibuat terkejut karena mendengar suara Naruto dari atas.

"Kan sudah kubilang. Dari awal kau sudah kalah."

"Naruto! cepat lepaskan Asia!" teriak Rias.

Ya. Asia telah ditangkap oleh Naruto. Naruto memanfaatkan kesibukan Rias yang melawan tiruan benang Kamakuri yang mirip seperti dirinya untuk mengincar Asia. Strateginya berjalan lancar. Kini Rias tak punya orang untuk menyembuhkan lukanya lagi.

"Jadi selama ini yang kulawan hanyalah tiruan?" tanya Akeno pada sosok yang muncul dibalik pohon tidak jauh di depannya.

"Ya itu benar. Semua ini hanyalah permaian." Jawab Walburga datar dengan tangan yang sudah berubah menjadi magma panas. Kali ini yang keluar adalah yang asli.

Kejadian yang sama terjadi pada Koneko. Ia sekarang berhadapan dengan Valerie asli yang kedua tangannya sudah berbubah menjadi sayap api berwarna biru. Kondisi Koneko terbilang cukup parah. Selain luka-luka yang belum sembuh ia juga kehabisan tenaga. Mustahil untuk menang dari Valerie yang masih segar.

Kembali ke Naruto dan Rias.

Asia yang tadi meronta-ronta di cengkraman Naruto sudah gugur saat sebelumnya Naruto membuat pingsan Asia. Parahnya lagi hal itu diperlihatkan secara langsung pada Rias membuat emosinya makin memuncak.

Naruto menepuk-nepukkan pedangnya ke bahunya. "Main-mainnya sudah selesai. Kini giliran untuk mengakhiri permainan."

Naruto perlahan-lahan pencabut pedang dari sarungnya. Pandangannya menajam membuktikan bahwa saat ini ia sedang serius.

"Saat aku sudah memegang pedang… maka sudah dipastikan… kau akan kalah."

* * *

Seseorang yang duduk di singgasana agung di sebuah ruang yang megah mematikan layar hologram di depannya yang tadi menampilkan pertarungan Naruto melawan Rias. Ruangan itu gelap. Hanya sedikit cahaya yang bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan besar itu.

"Sudah kuduga hasilnya akan seperti ini." Katanya sambil menyeringai tipis.

Cahaya kecil itu menampilkan sesosok pria bertubuh kekar. Memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan mata _violet_. Dia adalah iblis yang telah hidup ribuan tahun. Pernah ikut serta dalam _Great War_.

Pria itu merupakan iblis yang ditakuti oleh seluruh kaum supranatural. Dia adalah _Super Devil_ yang bahkan mampu menandingi ke 4 Maou. Jabatannya juga berada 1 tingkat dibawah Yondai Maou membuat beberapa orang menganggapnya sebagai Maou bayangan.

Untuk sedikit menjelaskannya, sebagai seorang iblis yang hidup ribuan tahun ia pernah dikalahkan 5 kali oleh musuhnya. Telah 10 kali ditangkap oleh musuh kaum iblis. Dia adalah iblis yang menantang Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh seorang diri. Menjalani berbagai penyiksaan dan hukuman mati oleh musuhnya. Namun semua hal itu tak membuatnya terbunuh.

Prestasi terbesarnya adalah berani menantang Great Red seorang diri, bahkan dapat membuat luka di tubuh Great Red meskipun akhirnya dia kalah.

Pria itu juga dulunya rival Madara Uchiha.

Pria itu bernama…

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **AN:** Yuhuu! Ketemu lagi dengan saya. Bagaimana? Puas dengan pertarungannya? Apakah ada yang bisa menebak jalan pertarungannya akan seperti ini? Kalau bisa berarti kalian memiliki pikiran yang sama dengan saya. Pertarungan di atas berbeda dengan pertarungan lain yang pernah kalian baca 'kan? Penuh dengan strategi dan kejutan.

Untuk tokoh misterius di atas... Sebagai bocoran, dia karakter asli dari High School DxD.

Penasaran dengan lanjutannya? Silahkan _review_ sebanyak mungkin untuk mempercepat _update_.

 _Review_ yang pakai akun sudah dibalas lewat _PM_ , tentunya yang hanya merupakan pertanyaan dan butuh tanggapan. Balasan _review_ yang ditulis di akhir _chapter_ adalah yang anonim.

 **THE RASTAVARA: Naruto kuat makan buah iblis berapa thor?** Mungkin 2 saja sudah cukup. Atau mau nambah lagi?

 **UchihaMJ: Apa Madara jadi budak Naruto?** Lihat saja ke depannya **. Di** _ **fic**_ **ini apa Naruto** _ **over power**_ **thor?** Itu tergantung pendapat masing-masing saja.

 **Deni d: Keren** _ **fic**_ **-nya thor, Naruto tidak jahat 'kan?** Hmm… tergantung pendapat masing-masing saja.

 **DAMARWULAN: Apa Naruto juga akan merencanakan pemberontakan?** Hmm… misteri-misteri.

 **Aokiji159: Siapa** _ **pair**_ **Naruto dan apa nanti ada Ragnarok?** Untuk pasangan masih belum ditentukan ada atau tidaknya. Soal Ragnarok masih menjadi misteri.

Terimakasih juga yang sudah sempat-sempatnya memberikan saran. Saya sangat hargai itu dan akan dipertimbangkan ulang.

Sekali lagi… _review_ yang banyak ya!

* * *

 **© Indra Kusuma**


	5. Battle Naruto vs Rias Part 2

**AN:** Maaf kelamaan nunggunya.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

" _ **Battle Naruto vs Rias Part 2"**_

* * *

Akeno menatap Walburga kesal. Ia marah karena selama ini pertarungannya hanyalah sebuah permainan. Rencana yang selama ini disusun oleh ketuanya gagal total. Akeno sangat tahu bahwa ia akan kalah. Terlebih staminanya yang sudah terkuras habis.

"Ayo kita akhiri ini." Kata Walburga sambil menyiapkan tinju magma panasnya.

'Cih, tidak ada cara lain selain mengerahkan semuanya.' Batin Akeno.

Akeno lalu membuat lingkaran sihir besar di depannya. Dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar petir dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak melesat menuju Walburga.

Sedangkan Walburga, ia mengeluarkan magma panas dalam jumlah yang sama seperti petir Akeno.

 _Duarr!_

Kedua elemen saling bertabrakan, menciptakan suara gemuruh yang cukup besar. Kawasan di sekitarnya hancur, pohon-pohon gosong oleh cipratan magma panas. Keadaan bagus mulai terlihat dari pihak Walburga. Magmanya dapat mendorong petir lawannya. Akeno kelihatan kesusahan dan tak dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi. Alhasil, petir Akeno kalah dan magma panas itu langsung menyelimuti tubuh Akeno.

"Arghh!"

" _Queen Akeno Himejima dari tim Rias Gremory telah gugur."_

Suara mengintrupsi, membuat beberapa orang di arena pertandingan terbelalak kaget.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Koneko hendak menyerang Valerie dengan sisa kekuatannya. Ia mengerahkan seluruh energi yang tersisa dalam kepalan tinjunya. Koneko mempertaruhkan semuanya pada serangan terakhir ini.

Valerie yang melihat lawannya bergerak dengan cepat menuju dirinya tak tinggal diam. Ia pun melesat maju dengan kedua tangan yang sudah berubah menjadi sayap api.

Keduanya saling mendekat dengan cepat. Koneko segera menyarangkan tinjunya. Begitu pun dengan Valerie yang menyiapkan tendangan full power kaki kanannya.

Jarak diantara mereka semakin dekat. Keduanya melayangkan serangan masing-masing. Naas bagi Koneko yang tinjunya dapat dihindari oleh Valerie sekaligus terkena tendangannya.

 _Buakh!_

"Ohok!"

Tendangan Valerie tepat bersarang di perut Koneko yang menyebabkannya muntah darah. Tubuh Koneko terpental sangat jauh ke belakang, merobohkan beberapa pohon sampai berhenti dengan keadaan pingsan. Tubuhnya mulai menjadi berkas-berkas cahaya yang artinya ia sedang ditransfer ke luar arena pertandingan.

" _Rook Toujou Koneko dari tim Rias Gremory telah gugur."_

Lagi, suara pengumuman kembali terdengar yang membuat beberapa orang semakin depresi.

* * *

Di sebuah tempat yang gelap karena tertutupi rimbunnya pepohonan, terlihat 2 orang yang sedang menghadap seorang lelaki berwajah seperti perempuan. Lelaki itu terlihat ketakutan. Matanya hampir mengeluarkan air hendak menangis. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Buchou, tolong aku…," rintihnya.

"Rajamu tak akan datang untuk menolongmu. Naruto- _sama_ pasti dapat mengatasinya." Kata seorang lelaki yang berpakaian seperti detektif. Dia adalah Dohnaseek.

"Yang dikatakan pria ini benar. Terlebih lagi, kami telah menjalankannya sesuai rencana. Beruntung ada Kamakuri yang memiliki kemampuan benang." Timpal 1 orang lagi. Ia bergender perempuan dengan surai hitam panjangnya yang terlihat menawan. Dia adalah Raynare.

Dan yang menjadi lelaki ketakuan itu adalah Gasper Vladi.

"Ba-bagaimana kalian bisa menemukanku?" Tanya Gasper ketakutan.

"Normalnya memang sulit mencari keberadaan vampir sepertimu yang dapat memecahkan diri. Kami memang sempat kesulitan mencari keberadanmu karena kemampuanmu yang dapat berubah menjadi beratus-ratus kelelawar. Itu menyebabkan hawa keberadaanmu tak menentu. Terdapat di berbagai tempat. Tapi berkat benang-benang Kamakuri yang sudah ada di seluruh arena pertandingan membuat kami menyadari pergerakanmu. Tanpa sadar kau telah menggoyangkan beberapa benang. Hal itu disadari Kamakuri sebagai pergerakan tim Rias." Jawab Dohnaseek.

Itulah kenyataannya. Rencana Naruto tersusun dengan rapih dan sangat matang. Terlebih beberapa kekuatan yang mendukung kesempurnaan rencana Naruto.

Sejak awal Naruto memprediksi Rias akan merencanakan pergerakan terang-terangan dan sembunyi-sembunyi disaat yang bersamaan. Jadinya Naruto meminta Kamakuri untuk menyebarkan benangnya ke seluruh penjuru arena pertandingan untuk berjaga-jaga jika saja ada yang bergerak secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Ternyata prediksi Naruto benar. Itu semakin membuatnya memiliki rencana yang matang.

"Sekarang, bagaimana aku berbuat sesuatu kepadanya ya?" tanya Raynare entah pada siapa dengan seringai tipisnya membuat Gasper semakin merinding ketakutan.

"Jelas. Kita harus mengalahkan bocah merepotkan ini."

"Benar juga. Sebaiknya kita cepat. Waktu juga sudah hampir habis."

Raynare dan Dohnaasek membuat tombak cahaya di masing-masing tangannya. Dengan cepat tombak cahaya itu dilemparkan ke Gasper yang membuat perutnya berlubang. Tubuhnya perlahan bercahaya, Gasper sudah dipastikan kalah dalam pertandingan ini.

"Nah sekarang tinggal penyelesaian. Aku penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan oleh adik Maou Lucifer itu. Khu khu khu…."

* * *

Rias tertunduk lemas di tanah yang beberapa bagiannya berlubang karena sebuah serangan. Ia tak menyangka beberapa pelayannya langsung gugur dalam kurun waktu yang singkat. Perasaannya kini bercampur aduk. Rias yang tadinya optimis kini mulai pesimis. Rias hanya memiliki 1 anggota yang belum gugur. Yaitu sang Sekiryuutei Hyodou Issei.

Rias akui memang Issei yang paling kuat diantara semua pelayannya. Namun kekuatan Issei termasuk dirinya belum seimbang melawan tim Naruto yang masih _complete_. Rias bahkan berpikiran bahwa Issei tak mungkin menang dari lawannya sekarang, yaitu Kamakuri.

"Ada apa Rias? Kau terlihat pucat." Tanya Naruto datar.

"Cih. Tanpa dijawab pun kau sudah tahu 'kan jawabannya,"

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Yah memang benar. Kau pasti pucat karena satu per satu anggotamu gugur. Sedangkan anggotaku tak ada yang gugur sama sekali. Nah sekarang apa yang akan kaulakukan? Aku yakin kau sudah tidak punya banyak tenaga lagi untuk melawanku."

Rias terdiam. Perlahan tubuhnya bangkit berdiri dan menatap tajam Naruto. "Yang kulakukan? Tentu saja mengalahkanmu!"

Di arena pertempuran lainnya, terlihat Issei yang terbang menghindari serangan beruntun tanpa henti Kamakuri. Issei tak berkutit ketika pertama kali berhedapan dengan Kamakuri yang asli. Kekuatannya jauh di atas kekuatan Kamakuri palsu. Benangnya pun terasa makin kuat dan tajam. Terbukti beberapa goresan yang ada di armor naga Issei.

 **[Boost]**

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Issei menggandakan kekuatan. Terhitung semenjak awal pertandingan sampai akhir-akhir pertandingan ini Issei sudah menggandakan kekuatannya sebanyak 200 kali lebih. Entah sudah berapa banyak kekuatan yang ia simpan dan hanya menggunakannya sedikit aja. Issei pasti memiliki rencana.

" _ **Partner, kurasa kekuatan yang kau simpan sudah cukup. Kita bisa memulai transfernya."**_ Kata Ddraig dalam pikiran Issei.

'Begitu ya? Terimakasih Ddraig. Tapi sebelum itu aku harus mencari tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi.'

" _ **Kalau itu aku punya rencana. Simpel saja, yang harus kaulakukan hanya membuatnya tak bisa melihatmu sebentar dan pergi sejauh mungkin."**_

'Kalau itu mudah saja. Tapi aku tak yakin dia akan tertipu dengan rencana yang sama.'

" _ **Memang. Tapi ini adalah satu-satunya rencana yang bisa kaulakukan. Cepat lakukan saja. Waktu pertandingan ini hampir habis."**_

'Baiklah Ddraig!'

Issei berhenti terbang. Ia melihat serangan _Demonic Power_ yang dilesatkan Kamakuri. Issei merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan. Seketika tercipta 2 buah bola energi berwarna merah. Issei lalu meninju kedua bola energi itu.

 **Double Dragon Shot**

 _Syut! Syut!_

Kedua _Dragon Shot_ itu menghantam 2 laser _Demonic Power_ yang dilontarkan Kamakuri.

Langit menghitam sesaat ketika kedua sihir itu saling bertabrakan. Terlihat laser Kamakuri kalah yang mengakibatkan serangan Issei melesat menuju tempat Kamakuri.

 _Duar!_

'Ini saatnya.' Batin Issei lalu terbang secepat mungkin menjauh dari Kamakuri.

"Dasar bocah itu. Rupanya dia mau main petak umpet ya…," gumam Kamakuri dengan seringai kejinya.

Dalam kepulan debu yang tebal, Kamakuri memunculkan sayapnya yang membuat kepulan debu itu menyingkir dari sekitarnya. Ia lalu terbang ke atas.

"Sekarang, di mana kau berada? Sekiryuutei. Kau tak akan bisa bersembunyi di mana pun. Nfufufu."

Issei mendarat perlahan. Ia lalu bersembunyi di balik pohon besar. Issei duduk dan berkonsentrasi untuk mengirimkan kekuatannya pada Rias dalam jarak jauh. Teknik ini Issei pelajari diam-diam sebelum pertandingan hari ini. Sebagai rencana terakhir yang disusun oleh sang ketua.

Perlahan-lahan armor Issei mengeluarkan aura hijau.

 **Long Gift**

Itulah nama teknik baru yang dimiliki Issei. Teknik ini setingkat lebih tinggi dari teknik _Gift_ biasa yang mengharuskan penggunanya menyentuh seseorang yang akan dikirimkan kekuatan. Teknik ini sedikit berbeda. Issei hanya harus bersentuhan dengan orang yang akan dikirimkan kekuatan. Selanjutnya ia hanya perlu mengirimkan kekuatan sesuka hati dan kapan pun yang Issei mau. Alasan kenapa Issei harus bersentuhan dulu itu sebagai syarat yang harus dipenuhi. Seperti surat yang harus memiliki perangko untuk dapat dikirimkan ke orang yang dimaksud.

Teknik ini memakan waktu cukup lama. Maklum karena Issei mengirimkan kekuatan yang besar pada Rias. Sudah 2 menit berlalu. Issei hanya perlu 1 menit lagi untuk mengirimkan seluruh kekuatan yang telah ia gandakan selama ini.

"Ketemu. Rupanya kau bersembunyi di sini ya?"

Suara itu… tak salah lagi. Itu Kamakuri!

Issei menatap tubuh jangkung Kamakuri dengan keringat dingin. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Ia tak mungkin membatalkan proses transfernya sekarang.

"Ba-bagaimana kau mengetahui aku ada di sini? A-aku yakin sudah menyembunyikan hawa keberadanku sampai titik terendah."

"Nfufufufu. Aku juga cukup terkejut kau bisa menghilangkan hawa keberadaanmu," Kata Kamakuri sambil menggerakkan jari-jarinya. "Tapi ada cara lain untuk menemukan mangsa yang tak berasa sekalipun. Bocah, kau masih naïf soal dunia pertarungan." Lanjut Kamakuri sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas.

"Selamat tinggal bocah, dan jangan lupa sediakan banyak tisu untuk ketuamu yang akan kalah. Kau tak mau 'kan air matanya menetes ke mana-mana?"

"Cih. Rias Buchou tak akan menangis meskipun dia kalah!" teriak Issei. "Rias Buchou adalah seorang wanita yang kuat dan tegar!"

"Nfufufu, yah terserahmu saja."

 **Fulbright**

 _Crash!_

Kamakuri menusuk tubuh Issei dengan 5 benang tajam terlapisi _Demonic Power_. Benang itu sangat tajam sampai-sampai armor crimson Issei tertembus. Issei memuntahkan darah dari balik helmnya. Tubuhnya mulai lemas, dia menyadari Kamakuri menyerang organ vitalnya. Salah satu ginjalnya terkena tusukan benang tajam Kamakuri.

Issei gugur dalam pertandingan ini. Yang tersisa hanya Rias seorang.

* * *

Naruto melihat Rias dengan wajah mengeras. Entah bagaimana kejadiannya, Rias yang semula sudah kelelahan kini energinya melonjak tajam. Sangat tajam.

'Ada apa dengan kekuatannya? Ini mustahil. Kekuatannya meningkat bahkan melebihiku.' Batin Naruto.

Kondisi Rias berbalik. Dia yang semula penuh luka kini kembali segar. Rambut merahnya melambai-lambai, tubuhnya diselimuti oleh aura berwarna hijau terang. Rias tersenyum sambil melihat Naruto. Sekarang dia optimis bisa mengalahkan sepupunya. Rias juga merasakan energi yang memasuki tubuhnya setingkat dengan energi seorang Maou.

"Naruto, dengan kekuatan sebesar ini aku akan mengalahkanmu!" teriaknya lantang.

Rias lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya, lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Gremory tercipta. Rias membuat 2 lingkaran sihir super besar. Perlahan tapi pasti, sedikit demi sedikit _Power of Destruction_ berkumpul, menyatu menjadi bola berukuran 20 kali lipat dari ukuran tubuh manusia normal. Tidak hanya 1, tapi Rias menciptakan 2. Dia bertaruh semuanya pada serangan terakhirnya ini.

Naruto menatap 2 bola _Power of Destruction_ itu, sorot matanya tajam. 'Jika aku terkena serangan Rias akan sangat berbahaya. Sepertinya dia berniat membunuhku bukan memenangkan pertandingan ini.' Batin Naruto lalu menyiapkan pedangnya. 'Aku akan menebas serangan Rias dengan kekuatan penuh.'

"Terimalah ini, Naruto!" teriak Rias sambil melesatkan serangannya.

2 bola _Power of Destruction_ itu melaju cukup cepat menuju targetnya. Naruto masih diam, dia mengacungkan pedangnya ke depan. Tangan Naruto perlahan menjadi hitam, lalu merembet ke pedangnya. Dia telah membungkus pedangnya dengan Busoshoku no Haki. Naruto kemudian menebas serangan Rias dengan kekuatan penuh.

 _Syut_

Tampaknya yang dilakukan Naruto berhasil. Dia sukses membelah 2 bola _Power of Destruction_ menjadi 2 bagian. Alhasil serangan Rias hanya melewati Naruto dan meledak saat menyentuh tanah.

Rias yang menatap ke depan kaget. Bukan kaget karena serangannya berhasil dipatahkan, tapi dia melihat gelombang tebasan kasat mata menuju dirinya. Rias terbelalak kaget, dia tahu teknik kenjutsu Naruto yang ini. Dengan cepat Rias menundukkan tubuhnya, dia bisa merasakan gelombang tebasan kasat mata itu lewat di atasnya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dari arah belakang. Rias menatap ngeri melihat gunung di belakangnya terbelah. Seketika tubuhnya dingin, sulit digerakkan.

 **Soru**

 _Sring_

Naruto muncul di hadapan Rias yang sedang menatap ke belakang. Dia menyeringai tipis. "Apakah kau tak tahu, bahwa memalingkan pandangan dari lawan sama saja dengan bunuh diri?" tanya Naruto dingin.

 _Deg_

Jantung Rias berpacu dengan cepat. Dengan perlahan dia melihat ke depan. Tubuhnya sulit digerakkan sehingga tak mampu untuk sekedar menjauh. Naruto yang melihat muka pucat Rias memperlebar seringainya.

"Dengan ini berakhirlah."

Tangan kiri Naruto melesat cepat menuju dada Rias sebelah kiri. Tak salah lagi, Naruto mengincar jantung sepupunya.

 **Mes**

 _Deg_

Rias tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Jantung. Sebuah jantung yang terbungkus oleh sesuatu digenggam oleh Naruto. Tubuh Rias lemas. Dia sudah tak punya tenaga lagi. Nafasnya memburu.

"Maaf Rias, aku yang menang." Kata Naruto lalu meremas kuat jantung yang berada digenggamannya.

Hal terakhir yang terjadi pada pertandingan _rating game_ adalah teriakan Rias yang memilukan, seakan dia sedang disiksa dengan cara ditusuk oleh ribuan pedang tajam dan panas.

* * *

Di ruang VIP tempat para Maou melihat jalannya _rating game_ , mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ternyata Rias masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkan Naruto- _kun_. Aku sudah menduganya," kata Sirzech sambil mengehela nafas. Cukup kecewa atas kekalahan Rias.

"Strategi Rias- _chan_ cukup bagus, terlebih rencana terakhirnya sebagai kartu AS dimana Issei- _kun_ mentransferkan kekuatannya dari jarak jauh. Aku tak pernah melihat Sekiryuutei melakukan itu sebelumnya." Kata Serafall.

"Ya. Bahkan aku juga tak tahu Issei _-kun_ dapat melakukan itu. Yang aku tahu hanya dia bisa mentransferkan energinya dengan cara bersentuhan." Timpal Sirzech.

"Sepertinya Sekiryuutei jaman sekarang tidak terduga ya… aku penasaran apa lagi kejutan yang akan diberikan olehnya dipertandingan berikutnya." Ajuka tersenyum tipis.

Sang Maou Asmodeus hanya melihat ke tiga rekannya. Tak berbicara. Tubuhnya paling besar dan tinggi diantara ketiga rekannya. Falbium lalu menatap layar yang ada di depannya. Dia melihat Naruto dan para budaknya yang sedang ditransfer ke luar arena. Ketika semuanya sudah ditransfer, layar menjadi hitam tanda pertandingan sudah selesai.

* * *

Rias perlahan membuka matanya. Buram. Itulah yang dirasakannya pertama kali setelah sadar dari pingsan. Rias melihat langit-langit yang bernuansa putih. Samar-samar dia juga mencium bau obat-obatan. Mungkinkah dirinya berada di rumah sakit? Bisa jadi. Rias melirik ke samping, melihat seorang pemuda yang dikenalnya sedang berdiri memunggunginya.

"N-Naruto…" gumamnya lemah.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto oleh Rias tadi menoleh. Dia berjalan selangkah mendekati Rias.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Aku merasa baikkan," jawab Rias sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum. Tubuhnya masih lemas. "Sepertinya aku masih perlu berlatih lagi agar bisa mengalahkanmu."

"Hmm, begitulah."

"Jadi, ada apa kau ke sini? jarang sekali menjenguk lawan yang sudah kalah olehmu." Tanya Rias.

"Aku ke sini bukan menjenguk lawan, tapi menjenguk sepupuku," Jawab Naruto. 'Dan merasa bersalah karena aku sudah terlalu berlebihan.' Lanjut Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Begitu. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Budakmu yang lain sudah ditangani oleh pihak medis di ruang sebelah. Jadi, jangan khawatir."

Rias mengangguk. Kepalanya tertunduk. Tangannya terkepal. Di dalam hatinya Rias masih belum menerima kekalahannya. Ini terlalu sakit. Kalah saat pertandingan pertama itu sangat memalukan. Terlebih dia adalah keluarga Maou Lucifer. Mungkinkah kakaknya malu dengan dirinya?

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," kata Naruto tiba-tiba, seakan tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan sepupunya. "Yang harus kaulakukan adalah berlatih dan berlatih. Masih banyak kesempatan untuk memenangkan turnamen _rating game_ ini. Mulai sekarang kau harus melihat musuh yang ada di depan, dan kalahkan."

Rias menatap Naruto dengan mata membulat. Tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. "Kenapa kau mengatakan semua itu? Padahal aku ini musuhmu 'kan?"

Naruto menghela nafas. "Rias… aku ini sepupumu. Kata musuh hanya berlaku saat di arena pertandingan." Kata Naruto sambil duduk di tepi ranjang Rias.

Rias terdiam. Benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Bagaimanapun mereka adalah sepupu. Tak ada yang bisa menyangkal semua itu. Rias bangkit lalu memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Maaf,"

"Tidak apa-apa," Naruto mengelus lembut surai merah crimson milik sepupunya. "Sekarang pulihkan dirimu dan fokus pada pertandingan selanjutnya. Aku akan menunggumu di final nanti."

"Baiklah. Kali ini aku bersumpah akan mengalahkanmu di final." Kata Rias tersenyum optimis. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya lagi.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka. Seseorang masuk. Naruto dan Rias tahu siapa orang yang baru saja masuk untuk menjenguk.

"Sairaorg."

"Nii- _sama_."

"Yo. Pertandingan kalian tadi sungguh hebat."

* * *

Disebuah ruangan yang gelap. Ruangan itu seperti laboratorium. Terdapat banyak sekali tabung-tabung berisi cairan kimia di dalamnya. Ada sebuah tabung yang berukuran sangat besar. Terbesar di antara semuanya. Tabung itu bertuliskan PNP, entah apa kepanjangannya.

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang memakai armor perang khas jaman dulu terlihat sedang duduk menatap seorang bertopeng domba yang sedang menunduk ke arahnya. Matanya berwarna merah darah dan bersinar dikegelapan.

"Jadi…," katanya datar.

"Fraksi Maou Lama memiliki 2000 tentara yang diketuai langsung oleh 2 iblis keturunan Maou sejati. Mereka adalah Shalba Beelzebub _-sama_ dan Creuserey Asmodeus- _sama_."

"Begitu,"

"Ya."

"Hmm. Berapa lama aku telah mati ya…, tak kusangka 2 bocah itu kini sudah dewasa dan memimpin sebuah fraksi. Pasukan yang dimiliki oleh mereka berjumlah 2000. Jika aku membunuhmu maka pasukannya akan menjadi 1999 'kan?"

"Benar."

"Lalu bolehkah aku membunuhmu?"

"Apapun akan hamba lakukan untuk Madara- _sama_."

Madara, pria yang memiliki mata menakutkan itu menyeringai dan tertawa pelan. Yukiatsu yang berdiri di belakangnya menatap mengeri. Dia tak pernah melihat orang yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menaklukan segalanya. Madara yang sekarang menjadi rekannya sudah memanipulasi salah satu tentara Fraksi Maou Lama untuk mencari informasi. Yukiatsu tahu sumber kekuatan dan teknik Madara ada pada matanya. Dia bersumpah tak akan pernah menatap mata merah rekannya secara langsung.

"Nfufu…, kalau begitu aku ingin kau ambil benda yang berada di tabung sebelah kirimu!" perintah Madara.

Pria bertopeng itu mengangguk lalu mengambil benda yang dimaksud Madara. Sebuah benda berbentuk bola kecil, berwarna hitam legam.

"Makanlah!"

Dengan gerakan otomatis pria itu memakan bola hitam yang digenggamnya.

Yukiatsu yang melihat itu berbicara, "Bukankah itu bola gas untuk pembunuhan masal?"

"Terus?"

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan padanya?"

"Lihat saja."

Tidak lama kemudian, pria bertopeng itu menggeliat. Meraba-raba perutnya. Dia berteriak dengan keras. Madara dengan mata sharingannya dapat melihat organ dalam pria itu meleleh. Terus meleleh sampai kulit. Dan akhirnya pria itu mati dengan seluruh tubuh yang meleleh. Debu hitam yang seharusnya berterbangan seperti halnya iblis yang telah mati tak ada.

"Bola itu menyimpan gas yang dapat melelehkan apapun, bukan? Dan gas itu dibungkus oleh besi berbentuk bola hitam. Lambung milik bangsa iblis umumnya memiliki cairan asam yang sangat kuat. Lebih kuat dari siapapun. Tidak mustahil besi dapat dilelehkan. Jadi, jika besi yang membungkus gas itu hancur maka otomastis gas akan menyebar ke seluruh area yang memiliki ruang. Sama seperti prinsip udara. Tapi gas itu tidak hanya memenuhi ruang yang kosong, melainkan melelehkan ruang yang padat seperti organ-organ dalam pada tubuhnya." Jelas Madara.

"Begitu. Aku mengerti."

Lingkaran besar muncul di depan Madara dan Yukiatsu. Naruto dan semua budaknya sudah pulang ke rumah.

"Bagaimana dengan pertandingannya?" Tanya Yukiatsu basa-basi. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu bahwa tuannya menjadi pemenang.

"Pertanyaanmu tak berbobot, anak baru." Ejek Kamakuri lalu duduk di sofa kosong.

"Kita menang." Jawab Walburga.

"Oh, kalau begitu selamat."

Semua duduk di sofa kecuali Yukiatsu yang diam berdiri dan Raynare yang sedang menyiapkan minuman untuk semua rekannya.

"Bagaimana dengan tugas yang kuberikan padamu, Madara?" tanya Naruto.

"Berjalan lancar. Aku sudah mengetahui banyak informasi."

"Jelaskan!"

"Musuh memiliki 2000 pasukan yang diketuai oleh bocah Shalba dan Creuserey. Aku sudah membunuh satu pasukannya. Mereka akan menyerbu saat pertandingan antara Rias melawan Diodora."

"2000? Apa kita bisa memusnahkan mereka semua?" tanya Dohnaseek yang terlihat ragu. Selama hidupnya dia belum pernah berhadapan dengan pasukan sebanyak itu.

"Nfufufu… apa kau takut detektif?" ejek Kamakuri.

Dohnaseek mendecih dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"2000 itu jumlah yang sedikit. Terlebih mereka hanyalah iblis lemah. Yang perlu kita waspadai hanya Shalba dan Creuserey. Bagaimanapun mereka adalah keturunan sejati Maou. Mereka tak boleh diremehkan." Kata Naruto.

"Valerie, kapan pertandingan antara Rias dan Diodora?" tanya Naruto.

"Minggu depan. Kita akan bertanding melawan Riser Phoenix sehari setelahnya." Jawab Valerie.

"Begitu. Jika mereka menyerbu saat pertandingan Rias melawan Diodora maka besar kemungkinan mereka telah menyabotase _rating game_. Aku yakin ada pihak dalam yang bekerja sama dengan Fraksi Maou Lama."

Mereka semua mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Baiklah. Kita akan menyerbu Fraksi Maou Lama 3 hari lagi. Madara, di mana markas mereka?"

"Di dunia manusia. Tepatnya di kastil yang menyimpan sejarah kelam. Kastil yang menjadi saksi bisu kasus seorang Ratu yang membunuh banyak sekali wanita untuk diambil darahnya sebagai bahan untuk awet muda. Kastil itu bernama…,"

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **AN:** Berhubung belum ada pemberitahun remedial untuk saya dan adanya waktu luang yang banyak jadinya saya mem- _publish_ _chapter_ 5 sekarang. Terima kasih yang telah mendoakan ujian saya agar bejalan lancar.

Adakah yang bisa menjawab nama kastil yang dimaksud Madara?

Balasan _review_ untuk _anonym_ ;

 **DAMARWULAN: Type your review here. Apa Naruto ada kaitannya dengan iblis misterius itu?** Ada.

 **The Dark King Rises: Ficnya bagus thor dan cantumkan tanggal updatnya dong…** lebih baik tidak. Dan itu juga kurang penting, menurut saya.

 **Aokiji159: Type your review here. Apa Naruto tidak bisa menambah buah 1 thor?** Segini saja sudah cukup. **Dan apa semua kekuatan peerage Naruto awakening?** Masih rahasia. **1 lagi bukannya klonning Kamakuri bisa dibedakan dengan yang asli?** Apakah anda hanya melihat pertarungan Law, Luffy vs Doflamingo babak keduanya? (Babak terakhir pertarungan di atas istana). Jika anda melihat pertarungan sebelumnya maka anda bisa lihat klon Doflamingo yang mirip sekali dengan aslinya (waktu Cyros memenggal kepala klon Doflamingo). **Kenapa klon Kamakuri bisa meniru selain dirinya?** Saya berkreasi sendiri saja.

 **Bangkelaut: itu satan?** Entahlah.

 **THE RASTAVARA: Maou nanya thor, kenapa Raynare dan Dohnaseek bisa menggunakan tombak cahaya? padahal unsur cahaya 'kan kelemahan iblis.** Bukan cahaya saja kelemahan iblis. Tapi sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan benda suci. Seperti air suci, pedang suci, dan masih banyak lagi. Kenapa mereka bisa menggunakan tombak cahaya? Karena awalnya mereka adalah Malaikat Jatuh. Sedikit banyaknya persis seperti Akeno yang memiliki kekuatan cahaya dan bisa dipakai ke dalam petirnya.

 **Ananda: Siapa rival Madara?** Coba tebak. Bukan tokoh dari Naruto ya.

 **Aokiji160: Type your review here. Apa insiden Cao Cao dan Yasaka dan Dewa Sakra apa ceritanya sudah terlewat?** Anggap saja sudah karena fic ini tidak akan membahas konflik itu.

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca. Jangan lupa _review_ yang banyak ya!

* * *

 **© Indra Kusuma**


	6. Preparation

_Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

" _ **Preparation"**_

* * *

Di sebuah ruang yang besar nan gelap. Ruangan itu memiliki dekorasi-dekorasi kelas tinggi yang sangat menawan, khas ruangan bangsawan zaman dahulu. Terdapat 4 buah kursi megah di tengahnya. Kuris-kursi itu berlapiskan emas bertabur permata. Pasti yang berhak menduduki kursi itu adalah seseorang dengan kedudukan tinggi.

Ruangan itu adalah tempat para Yondai Maou. Sebuah ruangan yang berada di kastil terbesar di Underworld.

4 kursi itu sudah diduduki oleh 4 iblis yang memegang jabatan Yondai Maou. Di hadapan mereka terlihat seorang iblis muda sedang membungkuk hormat. Dia adalah Naruto.

Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto menghadap Yondai Maou.

"Tidak biasanya Naruto- _kun_ menghadap kami. Apa kau datang ada kaitannya dengan Fraksi Maou Lama?" tanya Falbium.

"Benar. Saya sudah mengetahui tempat persembunyian dan jumlah kekuatan tempur mereka." Naruto menjawab dengan tegas, sarat akan kehormatan.

"Jelaskan!" titah Sirzech sang Maou Lucifer. Wajahnya menunjukkan keseriusan.

"Fraksi Maou Lama diketuai oleh 2 orang iblis, mereka adalah Shalba Beelzebub dan Creuserey Asmodeus. Mereka memiliki bala tentara iblis berjumlah 2000 orang. Markas mereka berada di dunia manusia, Kastil Cachtice." Jelas Naruto.

Ajuka mengusap dagunya, menelaah informasi yang diberikan Naruto. Dia berpikir cara menyelesaikan permasalahan ini dengan kerugian seminimalis mungkin. Ajuka sebenarnya ragu Naruto beserta para budaknya dapat mengalahkan pasukan Fraksi Maou Lama. 2000 tentara iblis ditambah 2 iblis keturunan Maou sejati melawan Naruto dan para budaknya. Jika dipikirkan persentase kemenangan tidak lebih dari 40%. Belum lagi Fraksi Maou Lama dikabarkan bergabung dengan Chaos Brigade, Ajuka yakin mereka pasti meminta bantuan Ophis. Semisal meminta kekuatan. Itu akan jauh lebih buruk.

Naruto dan kelompoknya memang kuat, tapi pengalaman bertarung nyata masih di bawah Rias yang telah mereka kalahkan kemarin.

"Apa kau yakin akan menangani masalah ini sendirian?" tanya Ajuka, memastikan kesiapan Naruto.

"Saya sangat yakin! Ajuka- _sama_ tenang saja. Saya telah mempersiapkan puluhan rencana untuk mengalahkan Fraksi Maou Lama. Persenjataan pun sudah saya siapkan sebanyak mungkin." Tegas Naruto.

Oke, yang tadi dikatakan Naruto beberapa ada yang bohong. Naruto tidak punya puluhan rencana untuk mengalahkan Fraksi Maou Lama, melainkan hanya beberapa. Naruto jelas mengetahui bahwa Ajuka mengkhawatirkannya tidak dapat mengalahkan Shalba dan Creuserey beserta bawahannya. Dia melihat dari raut wajah Ajuka. Naruto maklumi itu. Siapapun pasti berpikiran sama seperti Ajuka.

Tapi tenang saja. Naruto optimis akan mengalahkan musuh. Dia juga sekarang memiliki 2 _peerage_ cadangan yang kekuatannya tidak bisa diremehkan. Serta kemampuan cahaya Naruto yang akan memberikan keunggulan karena unsur cahaya merupakan kelemahan iblis. Rencananya Naruto akan berlatih menggunakan kekuatan itu setelah tiba di rumah.

"Kalau begitu apa boleh buat. Naruto- _kun_ juga tidak menunjukkan keraguan sedikit pun. Misi ini akan dilaksanakan sepenuhnya oleh Naruto _-kun_ dan para budaknya. Perintah dari kami hanya lenyapkan pasukan musuh, bawa Shalba dan Creuserey kemari. Jika tidak memungkinkan maka lenyapkan mereka di tempat." Sirzech berucap.

Keputusan sudah dibuat, perintah sudah ditujukan. Naruto tersenyum tipis. Salah satu rencananya berjalan dengan sukses. Alasan Naruto tetep kukuh menangani masalah ini sendiri bukan hanya karena ingin melindungi Underworld dan tugas dari Ophis, melainkan ingin menguji coba senjata terbaru buatannya. Sebagai seorang Broker Underground Naruto akan mempromosikan beberapa senjata pembunuh massalnya. Dan objek uji coba itu tak lain adalah Fraksi Maou Lama.

 _Great!_ Naruto adalah orang yang mengambil keuntungan sebanyak-banyaknya dari sebuah kejadian.

"Jadi … kapan Naruto _-kun_ akan menyerang mereka?" tanya Serafall. Matanya menatap Naruto dengan cemas.

"2 hari dari sekarang, Serafall- _sama_."

* * *

Naruto sedang berjalan di koridor istana yang sepi. Sudah 2 menit berlalu sejak ia keluar dari ruangan para Maou. Suara langkah kaki menggema di sepanjang koridor sepi itu. Tidak banyak cahaya yang ada di sana. Sekilas Naruto melihat bayangan orang yang dikenalinya di ujung pertigaan koridor. Pemilik bayangan itu sepertinya berjenis wanita, terlihat dari rambut panjang yang diikat 2. Naruto mempercepat langkah kakinya, lalu menyapa orang yang terlihat sedang menunggunya.

"Serafall- _sama_?" kata Naruto.

"Yo Naruto _-kun_. Lama tak bertemu," sapa gugup Serafall sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya. Ada sedikit kegugupan saat bertemu dengan remaja pirang di depannya.

"Bukannya kita baru bertemu sekitar 2 menit yang lalu?" bingung Naruto, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ehehehe … benar juga. Sebenarnya aku sedang menunggumu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ini," Serafall menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang berisi 5 buah botol air mata Phoenix. "Itu hadiah untukmu karena Naruto _-kun_ akan menjalankan misi yang berbahaya. Semoga hadiah pemberianku dapat bermanfaat." Kata Serafall sambil tersenyum.

Naruto menerima pemberian atasannya. "Terima kasih Serafall- _sama_. Aku sangat terbantu karena memiliki sesuatu untuk menyembuhkan luka." Kata Naruto sambil membungkuk hormat gadis dengan tinggi tubuh lebih pendek darinya. Bagaimanapun Serafall adalah atasannya. Dia harus bersikap formal. Itulah yang diajari keluarganya sejak kecil. Selalu hormat pada seseorang yang berada di atasmu.

"Ya sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, masih banyak kerjaan yang belum kuselesaikan. Sampai jumpa lagi Naruto- _kun_." Kata Serafall lalu menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir berwarna biru khas keluarga Sistri. Sebelumnya dia telah melambaikan tangan pada Naruto.

Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya. Hadiah pemberian dari Serafall sudah aman di ruang penyimpanan. Hubungan Naruto dan Serafall terbilang cukup dekat. Naruto adalah teman baik Sona. Dia beberapa kali pernah berkunjung ke kediaman Sona dan bertemu dengan Serafall. Pernah sekali Naruto hendak memukuli Sona karena mainannya rusak dan langsung dihentikan oleh Serafall dengan cara membekukan seluruh tubuh Naruto. Itu adalah kali pertamanya ia merasakan serangan. Dan sejak saat itu hubungannya dengan Serafall semakin dekat, meskipun selalu adu mulut karena hal sepele.

"Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dia. Mungkin mengunjunginya akan membuatku sedikit terhibur. Jam segini pasti dia sedang berada di rumah kaca." Gumam Naruto sambil membayangkan wajah salah satu saudaranya.

Sebelum kembali ke dunia manusia, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu adiknya, Magdaran Bael. Seorang iblis High-Class yang menjadi pewaris tunggal clan Bael. Naruto yakin saat ini dia sedang berada di rumah kacanya. Tanpa buang waktu Naruto langsung melakukan teleportasi.

"Yo, lama tak bertemu Magdaran." Sapa Naruto yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Magdaran.

Yang disapa sedikit kaget. "Eh?! Nii- _sama_ , lama tak bertemu juga. Bagaimana kabarmu? Terakhir kudengar kau menang rating game melawan Rias ya. Selamat!" Magdaran yang sedang mengurus tanamannya terhenti sejenak karena kedatangan salah satu kakaknya.

"Ya. Terima kasih. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Besok adalah debut pertamaku dalam rating game tahun ini."

"Hoo, bagus kalau begitu. Jangan sampai kalah oleh lawanmu. Besok aku akan melihatmu bertanding." Kata Naruto.

"Terima kasih. Aku sangat menunggu hal itu."

Naruto memandang ke sekitarnya. "Tempat yang bagus. Udaranya juga bersih. Apa kau merawat seluruh tanaman ini sendirian?"

"Ya. Merawat tanaman adalah hobiku. Sejauh ini aku telah banyak mengumpulkan berbagai jenis tanaman dari yang bersifat obat sampai yang bersifat racun. Apa Nii- _sama_ ingin melihat koleksi tanamanku?" tawar Magdaran.

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku masih banyak urusan. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Jangan lupa, jika kau butuh bantuan langsung hubungi aku saja. Aku juga akan mencari beberapa tanaman langka di dunia manusia. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah jika kau menang rating game besok, oke?"

Magdaran menatap antusias kakaknya. "Aku pegang janjimu Nii _-sama_."

Naruto pergi mengunjungi dunia manusia setelah berpamitan dengan adiknya. Tujuannya ke dunia manusia untuk belajar mengendalikan kekuatan cahaya. Dan yang paling efektif menjadi guru adalah ras yang memiliki kekuatan cahaya. Beruntung di dalam _peerage_ Naruto memiliki anak buah mantan malaikat jatuh. Dia sudah banyak belajar tentang pengendalian unsur cahaya. Tapi itu semua belum cukup. Naruto harus mencari seseorang yang memiliki pengendalian elemen cahaya di atas rata-rata, bahkan jika perlu seseorang yang sudah memasterinya. Dan Naruto tahu siapa itu.

* * *

"Sudah kuduga kau berada di sini, Azazel- _san_." Kata Naruto yang melihat seorang pria paruh baya memakai yukata putih sedang memancing di pinggiran sungai. Pria itu memiliki poni pirang.

"Hmm, tak kusangka akan didatangi oleh orang yang telah mengalahkan anak didikku kemarin di rating game. Ada apa anak muda? Tak biasanya kau menemuiku." Azazel mengulas senyum simpul sambil melihat Naruto di belakangnya. Tangannya masih tetap memegang pancingan.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Azazel lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Aku memiliki permintaan. Boleh 'kan?"

"Tergantung dari apa permintaan itu. Jika hal-hal biasa mungkin aku bisa melakukannya." Kata santai Azazel.

"Tenang saja. Permintaanku termasuk ke dalam hal biasa."

"Lalu? Kau ingin minta apa dariku?"

"Aku ingin kau mengajariku cara mengendalikan elemen cahaya."

Perkataan Naruto membuat tubuh Azazel sedikit menegang. Jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat. Matanya sedikit melebar. Apa Azazel tak salah dengar? Mengajari iblis bagaimana menggunakan kekuatan cahaya? itu hal aneh yang pernah dia dengar seumur hidup.

"Aku tak tahu apa maksudmu,"

Naruto memandang wajah Azazel. "Aku tahu kau tak percaya bahwa aku memiliki kekuatan cahaya 'kan? Itu wajar. Tapi aku tak bohong. Aku benar-benar memiliki kekuatan cahaya." Kata Naruto serius.

Azazel balik memandang wajah Naruto, ia menatap dalam-dalam mata pemuda pirang di sampingnya. Tak ada keraguan dan tak ada kebohongan. Tapi Azazel masih kurang percaya dengan ucapan Naruto. "Buktikan!" titahnya.

Naruto mengangguk paham. Ia lalu merentangkan tangan kanannya. Seketika jari-jemari Naruto bercahaya. Itu adalah elemen cahayanya. Azazel menatap tangan Naruto yang bersinar dengan keringat dingin. Samar-samar dia merasakan aura seseorang yang sudah dikenalinya sejak lama.

Naruto menyudahi aksinya. Ia lalu menatap wajah Azazel lagi. "Bagaimana? Apa kau bercaya?"

"Normalnya mustahil iblis murni dapat menggunakan kekuatan cahaya. Tapi sepertinya teori itu telah terpatahkan olehmu. Dan aku ingin tahu dari mana kau mendapatkan kekuatan itu."

Naruto menatap langit sejenak. "Dari salah satu mantan anak buahmu, Kokabiel."

"Hoo, pantas aku samar-samar merasakan aura teman lamaku. Apa kau yang membunuh Kokabiel? Aku mendapat laporan bahwa dia lolos dari penjara kristalku." Tanya Azazel.

"Ya. Seperti itulah. Dia yang mulai duluan. Apa kau tidak keberatan? Atau kau akan balas dendam?"

Azazel tertawa renyah, "Hahaha … tentu saja tidak! aku tidak akan membalas dendam kematian penghiatan seperti Kokabiel. Yah meskipun dia dulunya adalah teman seperjuanganku."

"Begitu, lalu bagaimana? Apa kau bersedia mengajariku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat tertarik mengajari iblis murni bagaimana cara mengendalikan kekuatan cahaya. Itu sangat membuatku penasaran dan semangat. Oh ya, aku juga penasaran bagaimana caranya kau dapat bertahan saat mengeluarkan elemen cahayamu. Bisa kau jelaskan, anak muda?" pinta Azazel.

Naruto mengangguk singkat. "Sederhana. Aku hanya mengoperasi beberapa bagian tubuhku seperti kulit, saraf, dan aliran energi yang teraliri oleh elemen cahaya. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk membiasakan tubuhku yang baru." Jelas Naruto.

Azazel mengangguk paham. "Seperti kata orang lain yang menjulukimu **Surgeon of Death** , kau memang ahli bedah terhebat di dunia. Hal yang menurut orang lain mustahil kau bisa lakukan. Aku salut padamu." Puji Azazel. "Kapan kita akan mulai latihannya?"

"Sekarang."

Azazel sedikit kaget mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Hoo … rupanya semangatmu lebih besar daripada semangatku. Itu hal bagus anak muda. Ayo, kita ke dimensi buatanku. Aku akan mengajarimu di sana."

Azazel menciptakan lingkaran sihir. Keduanya hilang sedetik kemudian. Mereka kini berada di dimensi buatan Azazel. Dimensi ini cukup luas dengan pijakan berwarna putih namun langit-langitnya gelap seperti malam. Naruto memandang sekitarnya. Tidak ada apa-apa selain dataran yang luas.

"Ne Azazel- _san_ , sepertinya kau harus meningkatkan kreatifitasmu. Kau tahu, dimensi buatanmu terlihat tidak indah."

"Terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya. Baru pertama kali ini aku dikritik oleh iblis muda sepertimu, Naruto Bael. Yah tapi kau benar juga, sepertinya aku harus mendekorasi ulang dimensi buatanku." Kata Azazel, berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Aku akan menjelaskan teori dasar mengenai pengendalian cahaya,"

"Aku siap mendengarkan, Azazel- _san_."

Azazel mengusap janggutnya yang lumayan tebal. Dia menutup mata sambil berpikir kata-kata yang pas diucapkan agar Naruto cepat mengerti. Yah meskipun dia tahu penjelasan seperti apapun Naruto akan cepat mengerti. Azazel tahu bahwa anak pirang di depannya adalah iblis jenius. "Begini, cahaya mengalir dalam tubuhmu bagaikan air. Dia akan menempati ruang yang kosong bagaikan udara. Melaju cepat bagaikan petir. Hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah merasakan aliran energi cahaya dalam tubuhmu." Jelas Azazel. "Sekarang kau konsentrasi dan rasakan." Titahnya.

Naruto mengangguk, tapi raut wajahnya menunjukkan sedikit keraguan. Azazel yang menyadari itu segera bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, apakah latihan ini akan lama? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Tenang saja. Memang latihan ini akan memakan waktu lama tapi jika berada di dimensiku kau jangan khawatir karena 1 detik di dunia nyata sama dengan 1 menit di dimensiku." Azazel berkata sambil menepuk bahu kanan Naruto, murid dadakannya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah! Sekarang aku bisa belajar tanpa menghiraukan waktu."

Naruto langsung duduk bersila, dia memejamkan mata. Posisinya saat ini sama seperti seseorang yang sedang bertapa. Mengosongkan pikiran, berjalan jauh ke dalam alam bawah sadar. 3 menit berkonsentrasi akhirnya Naruto mulai merasakan sesuatu. Di dalam dirinya terdapat sesuatu yang bersinar sedang mengalir. Dia tahu bahwa itu adalah elemen cahayanya. Sinar cahaya itu membuat tubuh Naruto hangat agak panas. Maklum dia adalah iblis. Meskipun tubuhnya sudah melakukan operasi tapi tetap saja hukum alam berlaku, yaitu racun mematikan bagi bangsa iblis adalah cahaya.

Azazel tersenyum tipis. Muridnya ini memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Jadi tak perlu usaha keras untuk mendidik Naruto. Azazel hanya perlu memberikan arahan, selanjutnya Naruto yang berimprovasi. Selama dia hidup dan menjadi guru belum pernah Azazel mengajari murid yang susah diajar. Sebut saja Vali, dia adalah anak didik Azazel yang cerdas. Issei sang Sekiryuutei, meskipun jika dijelaskan secara normal akan susah tapi khusus untuk Issei Azazel memiliki metode latihan yang paling efektif. Berkat itu Issei dapat berkembang sangat pesat.

15 menit kemudian, Naruto membuka mata. Dia sudah mengenali karakteristik cahaya yang berada dalam tubuhnya sekaligus alirannya. Naruto bangkit berdiri lalu menatap Azazel. "Aku sudah mengenali karakteristik cahaya dalam diriku. Lalu selanjutnya apa?" Naruto terlihat tak sabar.

"Hmm … perkembanganmu dapat dikatakan cepat. Normalnya orang biasa butuh beberapa hari untuk memahami kekuatan yang berada di dalam tubuh mereka. Tapi kau, hanya dalam kurun waktu 15 menit sudah dapat mengenali karakeristik kekuatan di dalam tubuhmu. Hebat." Puji Azazel sambil tersenyum bangga. Mempunyai murid yang pintar merupakan sebuah kepuasan tersendiri.

"Selanjutnya, coba kau alirkan kekuatan cahayamu ke ujung jari telunjuk." Perintah Azazel.

Naruto paham apa yang diperintahkan Gubernur Jenderal Malaikat Jatuh itu. "Baiklah." Naruto lalu mengacungkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya tepat ke wajah Azazel.

 _Ciuuut_

Tangan kanan Naruto mulai bersinar kuning keemasan. Cahayanya membuat mata Azazel silau, dia sedikit menyipitkan mata. 'Dia memiliki unsur elemen cahaya yang bagus. Ini sedikit berbeda dari milik Kokabiel.' Batin Azazel menganalisa cahaya yang keluar dari jari Naruto.

 _Ctik!_

Azazel menjentikan jari. Sesaat kemudian muncul batu berukuran besar di depan mereka. Jarak batu itu mungkin sekitar 15 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Pertama-tama, tingkatkan energi cahayamu lalu tahan di ujung jari. Aku akan memberi intruksi, setelah itu kau langsung melepaskan seluruh energi cahayamu yang berada di jari telunjuk ke batu itu." Kata Azazel sambil menunjuk batu yang tadi dia buat.

"Siap." Naruto mengikuti arahan dari Azazel. Dia sedikit demi sedikit menambah volume cahaya ke dalam jari telunjuknya. Ada perbedaan di jari Naruto. Cahaya yang terpancar semakin silau, warna kuningnya semakin pekat, dan suara yang ditimbulkan semakin nyaring.

Azazel yang sedari tadi memperhatikan jari Naruto langsung memberi intruksi untuk melepaskan seluruh kekuatan cahaya ke batu di depannya. Pelepasan yang terjadi adalah cahaya Naruto berbentuk seperti laser yang langsung menembus batu besar itu. Tak ada kerusakan di batu itu selain lubang tempat jalur cahaya tadi. Wajah Naruto berubah muram. Kekuatan cahayanya hanya dapat melubangi batu di depannya saja. Tak ada efek besar yang ditimbulkan.

"Sepertinya prinsip kerja cahayamu sama seperti laser. Menghancurkan sesuatu yang mengenainya. Jika tidak mengenai maka tak terjadi apa-apa. Hmm … prinsip kerja cahayamu sedikit berbeda dengan yang dimiliki oleh malaikat atau malaikat jatuh." Azazel berkomentar sambil terus menatap lubang yang dibuat oleh Naruto.

"Ya. Aku tahu. Cahayaku tak dapat meledakkan sesuatu. Berbeda dengan ras kalian yang dapat meledakkan sesuatu dengan mudah menggunakan cahaya. Sejujurnya, prinsip kerja cahaya kalian lebih bagus dari prinsip kerja cahayaku." Keluh Naruto.

"Jangan jadi murung seperti itu. Jika kau berlatih dengan keras maka suatu saat mungkin prinsip kerja cahayamu akan melebihi rasku dan malaikat." Hibur Azazel sambil menepuk bahu muridnya. "Latihan selanjutnya adalah membiasakanmu menggunakan kekuatan cahaya sekaligus aku ingin mengukur seberapa besar kau memiliki kapasitas penampung elemen cahaya."

"Baiklah. Dan mungkin kapasitasku akan sama seperti Kokabiel."

"Mungkin kau benar mengingat dari siapa kau memiliki elemen cahaya. Sekarang cepat laksanakan perintahku!" kata Azazel lalu membuat beberapa batu besar di sekelilingnya guna sebagai target serang Naruto.

Naruto mulai menembakkan laser-laser cahayanya. Pertama-tama dia selalu menembakkan cahaya lewat jari, lalu Naruto mencoba lewat kaki dan ternyata berhasil. Serangannya juga semakin besar. Terbukti dari berapa besar lubang yang ditimbulkan Naruto. Azazel hanya melihat murid didiknya dari jauh sambil terus mengamati perkembangan kekuatan cahaya Naruto. Azazel sendiri memiliki ketertarikan dengan prinsip kerja elemen cahaya Naruto. Baginya ini seperti meneliti Sacred Gear. Cahaya murid didiknya berwarna kuning keemasan, sebuah warna yang cukup langka. Azazel tak memiliki cahaya berwarna kuning seperti Naruto.

30 menit berlalu. Kerusakan demi kerusakan kian bertambah. Seluruh batu yang dibuat Azazel sudah berlubang bahkan ada yang hampir musnah. Naruto terlihat kelelahan. Bukan kelelahan karena kehabisan tenaga melainkan …,

 _Bruk!_

"Naruto! kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Azazel panik melihat tubuh Naruto yang tiba-tiba ambruk. Dia secepatnya menuju tempat muridnya. Azazel memopong tubuh Naruto yang dibanjiri keringat, samar-samar dia melihat luka bakar di jari-jari dan kaki Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa … hanya saja … panas," kata Naruto lalu menghela nafas untuk menenangkan tubuhnya.

"Panas? Begitu. Tubuhmu sudah mencapai batas untuk menahan efek samping dari penggunaan elemen cahaya bagi ras iblis 'kan?" Azazel ingin meyakinkan asumsinya dengan menanyai langsung pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Meskipun aku telah melakukan operasi untuk membuat tubuhku tahan terhadap cahaya tapi tetap saja, lama kelamaan tubuhku mulai merasakan efeknya. Sepertinya aku harus melakukan beberapa operasi lagi." Jawab Naruto sambil menyeka keringat yang mengalir melewati pipinya. Tubuhnya lemas gara-gara tak kuat menahan rasa panas yang sangat menyiksa. Naruto sebenarnya telah merasakan panas sejak 5 menit lalu. Tapi dia tak peduli dan terus melanjutkan latihan. Akhirnya beginilah yang didapat Naruto sekarang.

"Kau harus istirahat dulu, bagaimana dengan kapasitas cahayamu?" Saran dan tanya Azazel sambil menyandarkan tubuh Naruto di salah satu batu besar yang belum hancur sepenuhnya.

"Sampai saat ini energi cahayaku telah berkurang setengahnya."

'Sepertinya kapasitas cahaya Naruto sama seperti Kokabiel.' Batin Azazel menganalisis. "Aku akan membawakan beberapa makanan dan minuman. Jadi tunggulah sebentar."

"Bukannya kau bisa membuat makanan dan minuman dengan mudah di dimensi buatanmu sendiri? Kenapa harus repot-repot membeli di dunia nyata?" heran Naruto.

"Makanan dan minuman di sini tidak lebih dari sekedar kebohongan belaka. Makanan di sini hanya membuatmu berpikir kenyang. Kenyatannya perutmu tidak terisi apa-apa. Terlebih saat kau keluar dari sini rasa kenyangmu akan sirna sepenuhnya. Jadi lebih baik memakan makanan yang _nyata_." Jelas Azazel lalu menghilang menuju dunia nyata untuk membeli beberapa makanan.

Naruto mengambil nafas beberapa kali. Dia menerawang langit gelap di atasnya. "Aku tak tahu Azazel- _san_ bisa sebaik itu pada muridnya. Apakah dia tipe orang yang menyayangi murid? Sepertinya begitu. Ah tapi biarlah … selama aku mendapat apa yang kuinginkan itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Gumam Naruto yang diakhiri dengan seringai kecil.

"Aku harus bisa menguasai kekuatan cahayaku sebelum penyerangan dimulai. Inilah persiapanku."

Persiapan adalah hal yang ditekankan pada seluruh budaknya selama kurang lebih 2 hari ke depan agar dapat menggempur Fraksi Maou Lama dengan sukses. Naruto menyuruh semuanya mempersiapkan diri. Budak-budak intinya kini sedang berlatih mengasah kemampuan masing-masing. Contohnya Kamakuri yang sedang mengasah kemampuan benangnya, dia ingin benangnya menjadi lebih kuat dan tajam.

Sementara itu dengan Madara dan Yukiatsu. Mereka sedang berada di ruangan laboratorium untuk membuat dan memproduksi senjata pembunuh masal. Senjata yang dibuat Naruto dan yang lainnya adalah senjata baru. Rencananya mereka akan menggunakan Fraksi Maou Lama sebagai kelinci percobaan. Wow aksi yang nekat untuk sebuah tim yang menangtang sebuah fraksi. Mereka dengan enteng menganggap Fraksi Maou Lama sebagai kelinci percobaan. Tapi jika melihat kekuatan masing-masing personal, maka tim Naruto bisa disetarakan dengan sebuah fraksi yang tergolong cukup kuat.

Masing-masing anggota tim Naruto dapat disetarakan dengan 100 orang. Itu minimal, jumlah yang paling rendah. Naruto memiliki anggota-anggota kuat seperti Madara, Yukiatsu, Kamakuri, dan Walburga. Jika diratakan kekuatan tempur mereka setara dengan 1000 orang. Khusus untuk Madara, kekuatan tempur maksimalnya setara dengan 10000 pasukan iblis kelas rendah.

Untuk Naruto? mungkin kekuatan tempur maksimalnya setengah dari kekuatan Madara, yaitu setara dengan 5000 iblis kelas rendah. Itu masih kemungkinan, jika saja Naruto telah menguasai elemen cahaya dan Haki jenis ketiganya maka tidak mustahil Naruto akan melampaui Madara bahkan para Yondai Maou.

Tim Naruto bagaikan sebuah fraksi yang seluruh rasnya digabungkan menjadi tinggal 8 orang. Dan 8 orang itu memiliki kekuatan setara lebih dari 1000 orang. Hebat? Jelas! Tim Naruto adalah salah satu kandidat yang berpotensi menguasai dunia, itu pun jika mereka menginginkannya.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **AN:** Beberapa _chapter_ kemarin ada _reviewer_ yang menanyai tentang botol yang akan dikasih Serafall, dan sudah terjawab di _chapter_ ini. Sudah hilang 'kan rasa penasarannya?

Maaf telat tapi saya harus mengucapkannya, selamat hari raya Idul Fitri mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

1 bulan tak _update_ , bulan puasa saya manfaatkan untuk menyicil _fic-fic_ lainnya.

Mulai sekarang saya akan buka _polling_ untuk _pair_ Naruto. Tapi ingat, sekali lagi mohon di INGAT! _Fic_ ini bukan bergenre **romance**. Jangan harap ada kisah-kisah kasmaran, paling mentok hanya adegan ciuman saja. _Pair_ hanya ada di pengujung cerita. Siapakah yang akan mendampingi Naruto kelak? Silahkan kalian pilih masing-masing daftar wanita yang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Naruto (saudara tak termasuk, contoh; Rias) di bawah ini;

-Serafall Leviathan

-Sona Sistri

-Walburga

-Valerie Tepes

-Raynare

-Ophis

 _Polling_ akan terus dibuka sampai penutup di _chapter_ terakhir. Raihan suara terbanyak maka itulah yang akan menjadi _pair_ Naruto.

Balasan _review_ yang anonim:

 **The Dark King Rises: Apakah di sini ada karakter lainnya dari anime Naruto selain Naruto dan Madara?** Ada. Lihat saja nanti.

 **THE RASTAVARA: Madara itu iblis atau apa Thor?** Ya pasti iblis lah kan Madara sudah jadi budak Naruto. Sebelum jadi budaknya Naruto juga Madara asli iblis murni.

 **Aokiji159: Apa kekuatan Naruto dan Kizaru sama Thor dan kemampuan kenjutsu Naruto setara apa Thor?** Untuk kekuatan cahaya Naruto, beberapa teknik saya akan samakan dengan milik Kizaru a.k.a Borsalino. Tapi tentunya ada beberapa perbedaan. Bagaimanapun, kekuatan cahaya Naruto bukan berasal dari buah iblis. Untuk kenjutsu? Naruto setara dengan siapa? Masih belum pasti. Yang pasti kenjutsu Naruto jauh di atas kenjutsu Kiba Yuuto.

Untuk _review_ yang jawab letak markas Fraksi Maou Lama berada di kastil Cachtice, SELAMAT! Kalian menjawab dengan benar. Itu terbukti bahwa kalian ahlinya pelajaran IPS!

Dan 1 lagi, ini PENTING BAGI KALIAN YANG MENUNGGU _FIC_ **HYAKUJU NO NARUTO!** _fic_ itu akan di- _update_ besok atau tidak lusa atau paling lambat 3 hari setelah _chapter_ ini _publish_ karena beberapa _chapter fic_ Hyakuju no Naruto sudah rampung. Bwehehehe ….

Selamat menantikan _update_ fanfiction Hyakuju no Naruto. Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah _review_ _chapter_ ini dulu dan isi _polling_ -nya!

Terima kasih!

* * *

 **© Indra Kusuma**


	7. The Destroyer

_Enjoy it!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

" _ **The Destroyer"**_

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Naruto melihat pertandingan _rating game_ adiknya. Cukup mengesankan untuk pemain baru seperti Magdaran. Dia pasti dilatih dengan keras oleh ayahnya. Jalan pertandingan cukup menarik karena masing-masing kubu saling berebut keadaan, maksudnya mereka saling mengambil alih kondisi di area pertandingan agar dapat menjalankan pertandingan sesuai kemauan masing-masing. Seperti halnya permainan sepak bola, siapa yang menguasai keadaan maka dia yang menjalankan pertandingan.

40 menit berlalu, kedua kubu terlihat mulai kelelahan. Para pemain satu demi satu berguguran. Naruto terus mengamati jalan pertandingan. Dia sekarang sedang membayangkan menjadi Magdaran yang sedang bertarung. Kenapa Naruto melakukan itu? karena ini sebagai latihan untuk meningkatkan keakuratan strategi. Kebiasaan Naruto adalah setiap kali ada pertandingan, dia selalu membayangkan menjadi salah satu kubu dan memikirkan rencana untuk menyerang di otaknya. Ini berguna untuk mengembangkan kemampuan strateginya.

1 jam telah berlalu dan Magdaran terlihat mulai menguasai keadaan. Dia semakin menyudutkan kubu lawan dan akhirnya dapat menang di waktu 1 jam 30 menit. Waktu yang cukup singkat dibandingkan dengan Naruto.

Naruto menghampiri adiknya di ruang istirahat. Beberapa budak Magdaran ada yang berada di rumah sakit karena mengalami luka serius.

"Selamat atas kemenangan pertamamu," kata Naruto menghampiri adiknya yang sedang duduk di pojok ruangan.

"Nii- _sama!_ kukira kau tidak akan datang ke sini," Magdaran terlihat kaget sekaligus senang. Dia menghampiri Naruto.

"Mana mungkin. Aku 'kan sudah bilang kemarin akan melihat pertandinganmu."

"Be-benar juga, hehehe … itu berarti Nii- _sama_ akan menepati janji 'kan? Nii- _sama_ harus membawakanku tanaman langka dari dunia manusia."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membawakanmu tanaman langka, kau hanya harus fokus pada _rating game_ saja." Kata Naruto yang tentu saja tak akan lupa dengan perkataannya kemarin. "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, masih banyak pekerjaan di dunia manusia. Sampai jumpa Magdaran." Pamit Naruto yang langsung menghilang.

"Sampai jumpa Nii- _sama_."

* * *

Naruto muncul di ruang tengah rumahnya. Tak ada siapapun. Mungkin yang lainnya sedang sibuk menyiapkan persenjataan untuk besok. Naruto juga harus segera berlatih kembali sebelum matahari terbenam. Karena malam harinya Naruto gunakan untuk menyusun strategi jitu bersama yang lainnya. Sekarang dia tinggal harus mencari Azazel dan berlatih dengannya.

"Azazel- _san_ pasti sedang memancing di tempat kemarin," gumam Naruto yang tak lama kemudian menghilang menuju tempat Azazel berada.

"Yo, Naruto. Bagaimana dengan pertandingan adikmu?" sapa dan tanya Azazel yang melihat Naruto muncul di sampingnya.

"Berjalan dengan baik. Magdaran memenangkan pertandingan dan sepertinya penguasaan _Power of Destruction_ -nya meningkat." Jawab Naruto, duduk lalu mengambil pancingan yang tersedia.

"Hoh … sepertinya kau mulai menyukai olahraga memancing," ucap Azazel sambil mengusap janggutnya.

"Memang memancing termasuk olahraga?"

"Tentu saja. Olahraga untuk melatih kesabaran." Jawab Azazel mantap.

"Terserahlah. Yang penting, kapan kita mulai latihannya? Aku sudah tidak punya banyak waktu." Tanya Naruto serius pada Azazel. Seketika kail dari pancingan Naruto bergerak tanda ada yang memakan umpannya. Dengan sedikit tenaga Naruto menarik pancingannya. "Wow, aku langsung mendapatkan ikan berukuran besar."

Azazel yang melihat Naruto mendapatkan ikan dengan mudah bahkan ukurannya besar sedikit kesal dan tentu saja iri. Dirinya saja yang sudah menekuni olahraga memancing selama 15 tahun tidak sebegitu cepatnya mendapatkan ikan. Azazel perlu waktu 1 jam untuk mengumpulkan 3 ekor ikan. Sungguh rekor yang buruk. "Entah kenapa, tapi aku merasa iri padamu Naruto."

"Iri pada kekuatanku?"

"Bukan! Iri karena kau bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan ikan." Kata Azazel cukup kesal.

"Oh. Kalau itu biasa saja. Mungkin hanya kebetulan." Balas Naruto cuek. Hal seperti memancing ikan tak dapat ia banggakan karena memancing hanya membuang-buang waktu. Naruto tak perlu berbangga diri karena memancing, itu hanya akan menghabiskan tenaganya saja.

"Kembali ke awal, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," Naruto menatap Azazel dengan serius.

"Hah … baiklah. Ayo sekarang kita mulai latihannya. Dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau seperti terburu-buru begitu. Yang kuketahui jadwal pertandingan _rating game_ -mu masih lama." Heran Azazel. Dia membereskan alat pancingannya dan disimpan di lingkaran sihir penyimpanan.

"Anak muda sepertiku punya segudang alasan kenapa latihannya harus buru-buru."

Jawaban dari Naruto tak membuat Azazel puas. Namun dia mengiyakan saja karena memang benar, anak muda zaman sekarang sulit dimengerti jalan pikirannya. Naruto memang punya alasan kenapa latihannya buru-buru, Azazel meyakini bahwa alasannya tidak jauh dari remaja yang beranjak dewasa masa kini. Alasan yang ' _klise'_. Itulah pemikiran Azazel, tapi apakah dia benar? Naruto memiliki alasan klise? Sepertinya Azazel salah dan termakan omongan Naruto. menghancurkan 1 fraksi bukan alasan klise bagi remaja yang beranjak dewasa seperti Naruto. Singkatnya Naruto berbohong pada Azazel dan Azazel percaya pada omongan Naruto.

Di lokasi lain, tepatnya di gereja tua yang menjadi saksi bisu insiden pelepasan _sacred gear_ Asia Argeto, terlihat 2 orang sedang berhadapan. Perempuan dan laki-laki. Mereka dulunya adalah dalang dari insiden Asia Argeto, Raynare dan Dohnaasek. Mantan malaikat jatuh yang dulunya diselamatkan oleh Naruto.

"Hm, membangkitkan kenangan masa lalu ya …," gumam Dohnaseek sambil menerawang ruangan bawah tanah gereja.

"Benar, kenangan yang ingin sekali kulupakan." Timpal Raynare.

"Heh, apa karena kau dipermalukan oleh gadis Gremory itu?" tanya Dohnaseek yang sedikit mengejek rekannya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu! dulu memang dia lebih kuat daripada aku, tapi sekarang aku akan membuktikan bahwa akulah yang terkuat!"

"Hmm … buktikan pada siapa?"

"Tentu saja pada bocah Gremory itu dan …,"

"Dan?"

'Dan pada Naruto- _sama_.' Jawab Raynare, sayangnya hanya terucap dalam hati. Dia hanya menyuruh mantan anak buahnya untuk tidak bersuara lagi.

"Nah sekarang kita akan latihan apa?" tanya Dohnaseek sambil membenarkan topinya yang sedikit miring ke kanan. Sejak kemarin, dia dan Raynare telah latihan bersama untuk mempersiapkan penyerangan pada 1 fraksi besok. Bukan apa-apa, masing-masing butuh teman tanding untuk meningkatkan _skill_ mereka.

"Ayo kita latih tanding dengan menggunakan kekuatan cahaya saja." Jawab Raynare.

"Baiklah, aku tak keberatan."

Mereka berdua mengepakkan sayap masing-masing, bersiap untuk menyerang satu sama lain. Tak ada raut wajah yang mereka tunjukkan selain keseriusan. Ya, keseriusan adalah dasar pertama dari sebuah pertarungan. Jika tak memiliki keseriusan maka mustahil untuk menang dalam pertandingan. Itulah pembelajaran yang Raynare dan Dohnaseek dapat dari Naruto. Sekarang mereka sadar kenapa dulu mereka dapat dikalahkan oleh Rias dan anak buahnya. Kesombongan yang dimiliki oleh Raynare dan Dohnaseek menjadikan mereka tak memiliki keseriusan. Dalam pertarungan mereka akan memandang remeh lawan dan hanya bermain-main, itulah yang menyebabkan mereka kalah.

Keduanya membuat 1 tombak cahaya. Merah dan biru. Kedua warna itu yang kini menerangi ruangan minim cahaya ini. Dengan bentuk tombak yang berbeda keduanya melesatkan serangan masing-masing, tanpa ada keraguan.

 _Drak_

Tombak merah milik Raynare dan biru milik Dohnaseek bertabrakan. Saling mendorong satu sama lain. Ingin membuktikan siapa yang lebih kuat. Beberapa kilatan tercipta akibat gesekan kedua serangan itu. Dan akhirnya, kedua tombak cahaya itu saling meledak. Tak ada yang menang, tak ada yang kalah.

"Nampaknya kemampuan cahayamu telah berkembang pesat, Dohnaseek." Puji Raynare, namun dengan pandangan sinis.

Dohnaseek mengartikan ucapan mantan bossnya sebagai ejekan jika melihat raut wajah Raynare. "Dan kau tidak ada perkembangan sedikit pun,"

"Jangan sombong hanya karena dapat menahan tombak cahayaku. Kau tahu, tadi aku hanya bermain-main saja."

"Begitukah, tapi yang aku lihat kau mengerahkan seluruh tenagamu tadi." Balas Dohnaseek tak mau kalah.

Raynare hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi omongan Dohnaseek. "Kita sudah terlalu banyak mengobrol, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan saja pertarungannya."

"Baiklah."

Keduanya pun memulai pertarungan kembali untuk membuktikan kekuatan cahaya siapa yang lebih kuat.

Sementara itu dengan Madara dan Yukiatsu yang berada di ruang laboratorium, mereka terlihat sedang mempersiapkan senjata pemusnah untuk diuji cobakan nanti. Keduanya memang hanya berfokus pada pembuatan senjata saja. Soal latihan? Jelas Madara tak perlu melakukannya. Yukiatsu pun sudah hampir menguasai kekuatannya. Jadi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Apa kau yakin senjata pemusnah ini akan bekerja sebagaimana mestinya?" tanya Yukiatsu pada Madara.

"Hn. Tentu saja, jangan meremehkanku kalau soal membuat senjata pemusnah. Dulu aku sering ditugaskan menjadi pemimpin kelompok pemusnah saat _Great War_ berlangsung. Aku sudah mempelajari banyak metode tentang cara pembunuhan masal. Terlebih zaman sekarang teknologi semakin canggih, itu semakin memudahkanku untuk membuat senjata yang sempurna."

"Begitu, itu artinya kau sudah membunuh ratusan orang 'kan?"

"Bukan, tapi ribuan atau mungkin puluhan ribu. Entahlah aku tak bisa menghitungnya." Jawab cuek Madara yang masih fokus pada senjata pembunuh masal di tangannya. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku pernah membunuh seseorang yang sangat kubenci,"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat pertama kali membunuh?"

"Yang pertama kali kurasakan adalah senang karena bisa melenyapkan orang yang sangat kubenci. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian perasaan bersalah muncul dan mengganggu pikiranku selama beberapa hari." Jawab Yukiatsu.

"Hn. Itu normal untuk ukuran mantan manusia sepertimu."

Keduanya kembali terdiam, fokus pada masing-masing pekerjaan. Total ada 5 buah senjata pemusnah yang sudah dirakit Madara. Yukiatsu hanya membantu saja.

Laboratorium yang dibuat Naruto belum secanggih laboratorium yang ada di organisasi besar. Naruto masih perlu membeli beberapa barang untuk melengkapi kebutuhan di ruang ini. Itu sebabnya dia perlu uang yang banyak karena barang-barang yang dibutuhkan Naruto harganya sangat mahal. Jika mau, Naruto bisa dengan mudah meminta uang pada orang tuanya. Tapi dia tidak mau, harga dirinya akan turun. Naruto sudah besar, mana mungkin dia meminta uang pada orang tuanya seperti anak kecil.

"Jadi … kau dulunya adalah pemimpin _clan_ Uchiha? Salah satu _clan_ yang berpengaruh di Underworld pada zamannya."

"Ya. Aku mantan pemimpin _clan_ Uchiha menggantikan Ayahku yang waktu itu gugur di medan perang."

"Lantas kenapa kau mau menerima tawaran Naruto _-sama_ untuk menjadi budaknya? Jujur, aku bingung dengan jalan pikiranmu. Dengan kekuatanmu kau bisa dengan mudah menguasai dunia." Bingung Yukiatsu.

"Hn, mungkin kau benar. Tapi aku tak tertarik untuk menguasai dunia seperti si maniak Rivezim. Aku yang dulu dan yang sekarang berbeda, kenyataannya aku sudah mati dan dibangkitkan lagi. Kau ingin tahu apa keinginanku? Sederhana, aku hanya ingin mencari kesenangan saja. Merakit senjata pemusnah, menghancurkan fraksi, itulah kesenanganku."

"Meskipun menjadi budak yang disuruh-suruh?"

"Hn. Selama itu berhubungan dengan kesenanganku tak apa." Seperti biasa, Madara membalas perkataan Yukiatsu dengan datar.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu." Frustasi Yukiatsu yang kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Tak mau lagi bertanya pada Madara, itu hanya akan membuat kepalanya pusing.

Jauh di hutan barat Kuoh, Valerie dan Walburga terlihat sedang latihan bersama. Mereka melakukan _sparring_ habis-habisan karena sekarang adalah latihan terakhir untuk menjalankan misi penghancuran 1 fraksi. Mereka berdua terlihat serius dengan Valerie yang sudah memasuki mode _True Phoenix_ -nya yang seluruh tubuhnya telah menjadi burung Phoenix raksasa. Walburga pun sama, kedua tangan dan wajahnya mengeluarkan lava panas. Sangat panas hingga menggosongkan pohon-pohon di sekitarnya karena hawa panas dari Walburga.

"Buah iblismu sangat merepotkan," kata Walburga. Dia sudah berulang kali melancarkan serangan namun Valerie dapat menyembuhkan dirinya dengan cepat.

"Dan Walburga- _san_ juga sulit diserang." Kata Valerie, terbang tinggi di udara sana.

Dilihat dari kondisi saat ini. Keduanya belum ada yang menguasai jalannya pertandingan. Pertama, Walburga yang terus melancarkan serangan lava panasnya namun Valerie dapat menyembuhkan diri dengan cepat. Kedua, Valerie yang terus melancarkan serangan fisik namun tak menimbulkan dampak apapun karena buah iblis Walburga adalah tipe logia yang tak bisa disentuh.

Sungguh pertarungan yang hebat! Keduanya memiliki kemampuan untuk bertahan dari luka dengan kelebihan masing-masing. Kondisi saat ini masih sebanding. Tinggal menunggu siapa yang lebih dulu kehabisan tenaga, dialah yang kalah.

'Sekali lagi.' Batin Walburga dan Valerie bersamaan.

Mereka melancarkan serangan masing-masing, dengan taktik masing-masing pula. Cahaya kuning kemerahan berpedar saat tinju lava Walburga bertabrakan dengan tendangan Valerie.

Semua sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk hari esok, kecuali satu orang, Kamakuri. Dia sedang berada di Underworld, tepatnya di wilayah kekuasaan _clan_ Cracker. Seperti biasa, Kamakuri melihat pemandangan orang-orang saling bertarung di atas ring. Ingin membuktikan siapa yang lebih kuat karena 'kuat' dijadikan patokan dasar seberapa besar harga diri yang dimiliki. Semakin kuat seseorang maka harga dirinya semakin tinggi. Pemilihan pemimpin _clan_ pun dipilih dengan cara turnamen. Benar-benar _clan_ pecinta pertarungan!

"Yo Kamakuri, lama tak bertemu," sapa seseorang yang menghampiri Kamakuri.

"Ternyata kau," balas Kamakuri datar, terkesan malas.

"Berhentilah berekspresi seperti itu! kau membuatku jijik! Ngomong-ngomong pertandinganmu di _rating game_ kemarin cukup bagus. Kenapa kau tidak mengeluarkan kekuatan aslimu? Aku yakin kau dapat mengatasi tim Rias- _sama_ seorang diri."

"Kau benar. Tapi aku tak tertarik."

"Berhentilah menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu! kau membuatku semakin jijik saja!"

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu sekarang?" tanya Kamakuri menghiraukan perkataan temannya.

"Membosankan … Underworld saat ini sedang damai. Tak ada konflik, otomatis tak ada pertarungan. Aku bahkan bisa tidur saat berjaga di perbatasan."

Kamakuri tersenyum tipis, 'Sebenarnya ada konflik yang sedang memuncak. Andai saja Naruto tidak mengambil misi untuk menghancurkan fraksi Maou Lama mungkin 1 minggu ke depan kau akan merasakan kesenangan dari pertarungan. Ngahaha … aku lebih beruntung darimu yang bisa merasakan lebih banyak kenikmatan bertarung.' Batin Kamakuri, sedikit mengasihani temannya.

"Kalau begitu selamat menikmari hari-hari bosanmu." Kata Kamakuri yang berjalan meninggalkan teman masa kecilnya.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Sekarang sudah malam hari di dunia manusia, yang berarti rapat strategi sebentar lagi akan dilakukan oleh Naruto beserta seluruh budaknya. Mereka berkumpul di ruang laboratorium. Naruto menjelaskan rencana dengan sangat detail. Setelah rapat strategi selesai, mereka semua bergegas istirahat untuk hari esok.

* * *

Keesokan harinya di kastil Cachtice, Naruto beserta seluruh budaknya sudah berada tidak jauh dari lokasi target, di antara pohon-pohon yang menjuang tinggi, mereka semua berkumpul. Kastil Cachtice dulunya dijadikan tempat wisata sejarah oleh pemerintah setempat, namun beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu kastil ini ditutup karena alasan yang tidak jelas. Dan Naruto mengetahui bahwa dalang dari semuanya adalah Shalba dan Creuserey.

"Semua sudah siap?" tanya Naruto. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Raynare, segera siapkan kamera sesuai arah mata angin, hubungkan koneksi pada seluruh pelanggan kita!" perintah pertama Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto _-sama!_ "

"Madara, buat menghalang dengan radius 10 km. Setelah itu Kamakuri akan melapisinya dengan teknik sangkar burung. Sisanya lanjutkan sesuai rencana."

"Hn."

"Sesuai dengan perintahmu."

Naruto memindahkan dirinya, Madara dan Kamakuri ke atas kastil Cachtice yang dijadikan sebagai pusat pertempuran. Mereka berdua segera menyiapkan teknik masing-masing.

 **Uchiha Kaenjin**

 **Tori Kago**

Madara membuat sebuah kekkai yang sangat tebal berwarna merah dengan radius 10 km. Penghalang itu jika disentuh akan membakar tubuh. Tak ada yang bisa lepas dari kurungan Madara. Sementara dengan Kamakuri, dia membuat sebuah kubah dari benang-benangnya yang membentuk sangkar burung. Teknik milik Kamakuri kekuatannya hampir sama seperti kekkai buatan Madara. Sebuah kombinasi yang cukup apik untuk orang seperti mereka berdua.

"Para serdaru mulai keluar menuju arah kita. Sepertinya mereka cepat tanggap mengetahui kehadiran kita." Kata Naruto yang melihat ratusan tentara iblis terbang menuju arah mereka. "Rencana selanjutnya," Naruto menjentikkan jari sebagai pertanda sesuatu.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul puluhan meteor lava dari balik pepohonan lebat tempat Walburga berada. Puluhan meteor lava itu meluncur ke atas, sesaat kemudian jatuh menuju ratusan iblis yang terbang di udara.

"HINDARI METEOR ITU!

"BUAT SIHIR PERTAHANAN!"

"Argghh!"

"Tak berhasil! Meteor itu terlalu kuat!"

Suara ricuh Naruto dengar dari kerumunan iblis yang sedang dihujani meteor Walburga. Hampir semua pasukan mereka mati kecuali beberapa orang. Sepertinya yang berhasil selamat memiliki kekuatan di atas rata-rata.

"Rencana pertama cukup sukses," kata Madara sambil membusungkan dadanya. Kesombongannya sebagai Uchiha mulai ia perlihatkan.

"Seperti yang diprediksi, para serdadu mulai bermunculan keluar dari kastil di berbagai arah. Mereka sepertinya menyadari bukan hanya kita saja yang ada di sini." Kata Kamakuri.

"Itu berarti rencana akan berjalan mulus. Kita mempunyai 5 buah senjata pemusnah masal. Yukiatsu sudah berada di titik utara, Raynare di selatan, Valerie di timur, dan Dohnaseek di barat. Masing-masing dari mereka sudah memegang 1 senjata pemusnah masal. Sisanya dipegang oleh aku." Kata Naruto dengan seringai tipis.

Walburga yang kemungkinan posisinya sudah diketahui langsung bergerak sesuai rencana. Tujuannya menyusup ke dalam kastil untuk mengambil sesuatu. Tapi dia tidak bergerak lurus, melainkan memutar agar musuh tak cepat menemukan posisinya.

"Akhirnya pemimpin mereka muncul juga, Shalba Beelzebub dan Creuserey Asmodeus."

Shalba, seorang iblis keturunan sejati Maou Beelzebub yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna coklat terbang cepat bersama Creuserey, laki-laki yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang serta telinga lancip. Mereka berdua terbang menuju tempat Naruto, Kamakuri, dan Madara berada.

"Bocah, berani-beraninya kau menyerang ke wilayah kami." Geram Shalba yang tidak lama kemudian terkejut melihat kehadiran Madara. "K-kau?! Tidak mungkin! Seharusnya kau sudah mati. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Madara Uchiha?" tanya Shalba yang terkejut, begitu pun dengan Creuserey.

"Hn. Memberi tahu orang sepertimu yang sebentar lagi mati hanya akan sia-sia." Balas datar Madara sambil memandang remeh Shalba dan Creuserey.

"Kenapa kalian bisa mengetahui tempat persembunyian kami?" tanya Creuserey.

"Apa kalian bodoh? Tentu saja kami tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan itu." Jawab Kamakuri.

"Satu hal yang harus kalian ketahui. Kami di sini dengan tujuan untuk membantai fraksi Maou Lama atas perintah Maou Sirzech Lucifer dan permintaan Ophis." Kata Naruto yang membuat 2 orang di depannya terkejut bukan main.

"Lucifer? Ophis? Ada apa sebenarnya ini?"

Shalba dan Creuserey jelas sangat kebingungan. Yang membuat mereka bingung adalah apa hubungan Sirzech Lucifer dan Ophis. Jika dilihat satu-satu, mereka paham maksud perkataan Naruto. Sirzech Lucifer kemungkinan besar mengetahui rencana mereka yang ingin mengkudeta _rating game_ dan memutuskan untuk menyerang fraksi Maou Lama lebih dulu. Sedangkan Ophis, mereka paham cepat atau lambat naga perlambang ketidakbatasan itu akan melakukan penyerangan karena Shalba dan Creuserey berkhianat setelah mendapatkan kekuatan dari Ophis.

Yang mereka bingungkan, apa hubungan Sirzech dan Ophis?

"Kau tak perlu mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Karena kau, tidak … tapi kalian semua akan mati di sini." Kata dingin Madara lalu mengeluarkan _killing intens_ -nya. Cukup untuk membuat orang yang disekitarnya berkeringat dingin, termasuk Naruto.

Madara menutup mata lalu membukanya perlahan. Sepasang sharingan bersinar seketika. Kekuatan sejati dari seorang Uchiha, kutukan mata. Madara merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan, membuat lingkaran sihir yang berwarna merah dan di tengahnya terdapat lambang kipas angin, lambang _clan_ Uchiha. Dari lingkaran sihir itu, muncul sebuah kipas berukuran besar. Itu adalah senjata utama Madara.

Shalba dan Creuserey hanya menatap aksi Madara dengan datar. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut akan kehadiran seorang Madara Uchiha. Mereka memiliki kepercayaan diri tinggi setelah mendapatkan kekuatan dari Ophis, mungkin.

"Semua prajurit! Serang mereka bertiga!" perintah Shalba.

Semua prajurit iblis yang totalnya lebih dari ribuan menyiapkan serangan masing-masing, dari segala arah. Atas, bawah, kanan, kiri semuanya telah terisi oleh para prajurit Maou Lama. Naruto, Kamakuri, dan Madara tak memiliki ruang untuk kabur atau menghidar.

"Ini menarik! Bagaimana kita akan selamat dari serangan ribuan prajurit iblis sekaligus? Bahkan iblis kelas atas pun tak akan sanggup bertahan dari serangan berskala besar ini." Kata Kamakuri yang telah menyeringai sepenuhnya, tanda bahwa ia sedang senang karena mendapatkan sensasi seperti ini.

"Hmm …," Naruto mencoba berpikir dengan raut wajah yang dibuat kebingungan. Seakan-akan bahaya yang sedang dihadapinya hanyalah main-main. Sebenarnya Naruto memiliki beberapa rencana untuk menghindar.

Cahaya-cahaya silau mulai muncul, tanda serangan sudah di ujung jari. Tinggal tunggu perintah selanjutnya dan … BAAM!

Para budak Naruto terlebih yang bergender perempuan mengkhawatikrkan majikannya. Tapi saat ini mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun karena tak ada perintah dari Naruto.

"Serang!"

Laser-laser _demonic power_ yang tak terhitung jumlahnya mulai menghujani mereka bertiga.

"Madara," perintah Naruto.

Madara menghela nafas pelan, "Baiklah."

 _Duar! Duar! Duar!_

Entah sudah berapa banyak ledakan yang terjadi di tempat Naruto dan budaknya. Yang pasti, siapapun yang melihat itu akan mengira bahwa Naruto, Kamakuri, dan Madara tidak akan mungkin selamat. Mungkin jika ada sedikit keberuntungan maka mereka hanya akan mengalami luka berat.

5 menit kemudian, hujan laser selesai. Kepula asap putih menghalangi pemandangan tempat Naruto dan yang lainnya berada. Shalba dan Creuserey menyeringai sadis. Mereka yakin musuh sudah lenyap dari muka bumi tapi …,

"APA?!"

"Ti-tidak mungkin!"

Ya. Shalba dan Creuserey terkejut, sangat terkejut melihat ketiga musuhnya masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja di dalam sebuah makhluk astral berwarna biru transparan.

"Cih, untuk serdadu lemah seperti mereka lumayan juga bisa membuat armor susanoo tahap pertamaku hampir hancur." Kesal Madara yang sudah mengaktifkan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Serangan dari seluruh prajurit tak mampu untuk membunuh mereka bahkan memberikan luka. Kita tak boleh meremehkan mereka, Shalba." Kata Creuserey serius.

"Ya. Aku setuju denganmu."

Madara menghilangkan susanoonya. Matanya kembali menjadi sharingan biasa. Kedua tangannya dilipatkan di depan dada. Gaya khas Madara.

"Shalba, aku akan maju duluan," kata Creuserey yang maju beberapa meter ke depan, seakan menantang 3 musuhnya secara langsung. Sungguh dia memang iblis yang memiliki keberanian tinggi, atau bodoh karena tak memikirkan resiko yang akan di dapat?

"Mungkin kalian belum mengenalku lebih dalam kecuali orang berambut hitam di sana," kata Creuserey sambil menunjuk Madara. "Perkenalkan, namaku Creuserey Asmodeus. Keturunan sejati dari Maou Asmodeus dan satu-satunya orang yang berhak menyandang gelas Maou. Tidak seperti pemimpin kalian para Maou palsu." Katanya angkuh.

"Untuk ukuran keturunan Maou sejati dia cukup banyak omong juga," kata Kamakuri mengejek Creuserey.

Creuserey memandang daerah sekitar, "Pertama, kekkai yang dibuat dengan benang. Kedua, teknik teleportasi tanpa lingkaran sihir, dan terakhir hujan meteor lava. Sepertinya aku tahu siapa kalian sebenarnya. Kalian adalah tim yang berjuluk Akuma no Mi 'kan? Dengan diketuai oleh Naruto Bael sang pemegang julukan Surgeon of Death. Apa aku salah?" Tanya Creuserey.

Shalba yang berada di belakang memerintahkan seluruh prajuritnya untuk mencari keberadaan musuh yang lain. Dia sangat yakin ada beberapa musuh yang sedang bersembunyi. Namun Shalba tak dapat mendeteksi keberadaan mereka.

"Hmm … aku cukup tersanjung orang besar sepertimu mengetahui identitas kami." Jawab Naruto kalem.

"Kalau itu benar maka …," Creuserey menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia menutup mata lalu membukanya perlahan sambil melihat ke arah selatan. Tangannya mulai dia rentangkan, memperlihatkan telapak tangan yang berbentuk seperti kaki hewan. Hal itu membuat Naruto dan yang lainnya merasakan firasat buruk.

 **Pad Ho**

 _Blam!_

Sebuah meriam udara kasat mata yang berbentuk kaki hewan keluar dari telapak tangan Creuserey dan melesat menuju tempat Raynare bersembunyi.

 _Duar!_

"Arghh!"

"Raynare!" teriak Naruto. 'Sial! bagaimana dia mengetahui posisi Raynare dengan cepat?!' batin Naruto yang menatap tempat Raynare. "Jangan-jangan?!"

"Benar. Aku sama dengan kalian, pengguna buah iblis. Nikyu Nikyu no Mi." Kata Creuserey dengan seringai kejinya.

"Semua prajurit yang ada di selatan! Serang lokasi musuh berada dengan kekuatan penuh!" perintah Shalba.

"INI BURUK! Kamakuri, segera pergi ke tempat Raynare dan lindungi dia!" kata Naruto panik.

"Baik-"

"Hoo … tidak secepat itu,"

Sebuah suara dingin terdengar dari atas kepala Kamakuri. Dia menatap ke atas dan melihat Shalba yang sebagian tubuhnya sudah berubah menjadi es. Shalba merentangkan tangan kanannya yang telah berubah menjadi es menuju atas kepala Kamakuri dan memegangnya.

 **Ice Age**

"Sial!" umpat Kamakuri sebelum seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti es dingin dan jatuh ke bawah.

Tapi tak lama kemudian Kamakuri dapat menghancurkan es yang menyelimutinya. Tubuhnya belum bisa dia gerakkan dengan leluasa karena masih kaku. Jika terus begini nyawa Raynare bisa terancam. Kamakuri hanya dapat tergeletak di lantai dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Sekarang giliranku memperkenalkan diri 'kan? Namaku Shalba Beelzebub, keturunan sejati dari Maou Beelzebub sekaligus pengguna buah iblis Hie Hie no Mi. Logia tipe." Kata Shalba dengan nada sombongnya.

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar dibuat terkejut. Dia sama sekali tidak memprediksi akan hal seperti ini. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Apa yang harus Naruto lakukan sekarang? Prioritas utamanya adalah menyelamatkan Raynare. Tapi itu tidak mudah melihat 2 musuhnya memiliki kekuatan yang tak diduga. 2 budaknya telah dijatuhkan hanya dengan 1 kali serangan.

"Sial! apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Naruto dengan tubuh bergetar.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **AN:** Terkejut dengan Shalba dan Creuserey yang memiliki kemampuan buah iblis? Ngahah … pertarungan akan menjadi lebih menarik di _chapter_ depan. _Keep reading!_

Saya akan mengumumkan hasil _polling_ di _chapter_ 6;

-Serafall Leviathan: 12

-Sona Sistri: 8

-Valerie Tepes: 2

-Raynare: 5

-Walburga: 4

-Ophis: 4

 **Note:** Yang milih lebih dari satu saya tidak akan hitung, misalkan mini harem. Di sini Naruto _pair_ -nya _single_. Tetap terus _voting_ karena masih ada kesempatan. Raihan suara di atas masih belum pasti siapa yang akan menjadi _pair_ Naruto.

Balasan _review_ anonim:

 **Otsutsuki renal afra** : **Apa di sini Naruto mempunyai Kurama di dalam tubuhnya?** Tidak.

 **The Dark King Rises: Kalau boleh tahu anda tinggalnya di daerah mana Thor?** Bandung. **Dan kekuatan Madara sama seperti di dunia shinobi atau memiliki kekuatan baru?** Sama seperti di dunia shinobi.

 **Aokiji159: Bukannya yang paling memasteri elemen cahaya adalah Michael, kenapa bukan dia?** Memang benar Michael yang paling memasteri, tapi Azazel juga tidak kalah dengan Michael. **Lalu bagaimana dengan mitologi-mitologi lain?** Tak akan diterangkan secara keseluruhan. Hanya bagian-bagian penting untuk kepentingan alur cerita saja.

 **Uchihatsurumi: Naruto sama** _ **peerage**_ **-nya akan pakai strategi apa untuk menyerbu markas fraksi Maou Lama?** Sudah mulai terlihat di atas. Tunggu saja kelanjutannya.

Segitu saja dulu yang bisa saya jelaskan. Untuk _update_ selanjutnya adalah fanfiction **Ikemen**.

Terima kasih banyak dan jangan lupa _review_ sebanyak-banyaknya!

* * *

 **© Indra Kusuma**


End file.
